THE NEXT GENERATION Season II
by Ravensky Y-chan
Summary: Sasuke bangun dari komanya dan melupakan Sakura. Oh, tidak. Ini bencana. / "Apa aku kenal dia?" / "Suatu hari kau akan bangun dan menyadari hal yang paling penting dalam hidupmu sudah hilang." / Hana Yori Dango SasuSaku version. M for safe. DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hana Yori Dango 3**

**The Next Generation**

**Season ****II**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

Hana Yori Dango selalu menjadi milik Yoko Kamio–sensei,

sementara Naruto dan karakter-karakter lainnya milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.

Written by ButaTokki and CamsaHead

Translated by Ravensky Y-chan

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

Sudah tiga hari sejak insiden penembakan itu dan Sasuke masih belum sadar. Setelah operasi, di mana peluru di bahunya telah diangkat, lukanya dijahit dan cedera kepalanya ditinjau, para dokter memberitahu mereka satu hal: "kami tidak tahu kapan atau apakah dia akan bangun."

Sakura duduk di samping tempat tidur Sasuke dan memandangnya dengan cemas, menunggu setiap gerakan darinya. Sebuah kedutan, geliat, sentakan, apapun, semua jenis gerakan yang menunjukkan bahwa Sasuke sadar, bahwa dia akan baik-baik saja.

"Sakura-chan, aku sedikit lapar. Kau ingin makan sesuatu?" Mikoto bertanya sambil berdiri. Sakura hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban. "Teruslah percaya, Sayang," katanya, mencium kepala Sakura sebelum dia meninggalkan ruangan.

Sakura hampir tidak berbicara hari ini. Sebagian besar waktunya berada di rumah sakit, selalu berada di sisi Sasuke, tidak pernah meninggalkannya. Mikoto hampir selalu bersamanya dan mereka menunggu bersama-sama.

"Sasuke," bisik Sakura, menyelipkan jari-jarinya di antara jari-jari Sasuke, berharap ada tanggapan tapi tidak terjadi apapun. Air mata meluncur menuruni pipinya saat bunyi 'bip' monoton dari monitor EKG menjawabnya. "Kumohon," pintanya, "jangan tinggalkan aku." Dia menyandarkan kepalanya di tempat tidur, diam-diam menangis, merasa semakin kesepian. Bukankah dia sudah cukup menunggu? Sepanjang waktu... dia hanya menunggu dengan putus asa, terus menunggu. Sudah cukup. Dia ingin hidup mulai berjalan adil untuknya. "Kumohon, Sasuke," ulangnya lagi dengan kepala yang masih menunduk.

Dua minggu berlalu tanpa sedikitpun kemajuan dari Sasuke. Beberapa kali Naruto, Sasori dan Sai harus menyeret Sakura keluar dari ruangan, membuatnya pulang dan beristirahat, tetapi tidak peduli seberapa banyak Sakura tidur, dia tidak bisa beristirahat, yang mana benar-benar dia butuhkan. Dua minggu lagi berlalu dan Sakura tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, kehidupan menjadi begitu menyakitkan, tetapi dia harus terus berjuang melalui hari.

"Ohayo~" kata Tayuya saat dia bertemu Sakura di pintu masuk rumah sakit.

"Ohayo." Sakura berkata lembut.

"Kau kehilangan berat badan," kata Tayuya. Mereka jadi dekat sejak bulan lalu dan Tayuya jadi bersikap protektif terhadap Sakura seperti dia bersikap protektif terhadap Karin. "Kau butuh daging," katanya, menyilangkan lengan.

Sakura tersenyum. "Aku baik-baik," katanya pelan saat mereka berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong rumah sakit.

"Aku merasakan _dejavu_ yang aneh."

"Mengapa kau berkata begitu?" tanya Sakura saat mereka berbelok.

"Kau pernah mendengar cerita ini sebelumnya, kan? Mengenai salah satu orang tua Sasuke... Bukankah ayahnya pernah melalui hal yang sama, sadar dari koma dan melupakan Mikoto-san?"

Sakura berhenti mendadak. "A-apa yang kau bicarakan?" Suaranya bergetar.

"Aku tidak akan terkejut jika dia terbangun dan tidak bisa mengingat salah satu dari kita."

Tayuya terus berjalan, meninggalkan Sakura dengan pikirannya. Untuk beberapa alasan, pemikiran bahwa dia bisa saja dilupakan tak pernah sekalipun terlintas dalam benak Sakura. Dia mengerutkan bibirnya dan meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Sasuke tidak akan pernah melupakannya... dia tidak akan bisa. Sambil mengangguk meyakinkan, dia mengikuti Tayuya menuju kamar Sasuke.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Sakura kepada Tayuya, yang menyamankan diri di sofa di seberang tempat tidur Sasuke.

"Masih sama," jawab Tayuya.

"Oh," kata Sakura.

Sakura duduk di tempat biasa, di kursi di samping tempat tidur Sasuke, sambil mengangkat tangan Sasuke seperti yang biasa dia lakukan. Dia tersenyum sedih, sentuhan halus yang familiar dari tangan itu menenangkannya seperti biasa tapi dia juga merasakan sentakan familiar di hatinya saat tangan itu terasa tak bernyawa. Ponsel Tayuya tiba-tiba berdering dan dia mengangkatnya, pamit dari ruangan untuk menerima telepon itu. Sakura, sekali lagi, sendirian. Dia berdeham, tiba-tiba mendapat ide dan ingin mencobanya.

"Jadi... kau tahu, Naruto, Sasori, dan Sai harus menyeretku pulang sesekali. Mereka bilang aku butuh istirahat tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu, Sasuke," kata Sakura, berbicara dengan Sasuke... atau mungkin dengan dirinya sendiri, entahlah. "Tapi pada akhirnya mereka menang. Aku pulang. Tiga lawan satu, jadi tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk menang. Tapi aku kembali keesokan harinya. Aku akan selalu kembali." Dia melanjutkan dan tertawa pendek.

**.**

**.**

#The Next Generation#

**.**

**.**

"Apa yang dia lakukan?" Naruto bertanya, berdiri di pintu yang terbuka sedikit. Dia bisa mendengar Sakura berbicara.

"Berbicara pada dirinya sendiri," kata Tayuya sambil menyimpan ponselnya.

"Tapi kenapa?" tanya Naruto, masih tidak yakin apakah dia harus memasuki ruangan itu.

"Kadang-kadang orang harus melakukan hal-hal gila untuk menjaga kewarasan," jawab Tayuya. "Itu masuk akal. Kau tidak masuk?"

"Tidak," kata Naruto. "Ayo beri dia beberapa menit lagi dengan Sasuke."

**.**

**.**

#The Next Generation#

**.**

**.**

Sakura meremas tangan Sasuke dengan lembut. "Ketika kau bangun, aku benar-benar akan memukulmu." Dia tersenyum sendiri. "Aku rindu padamu," katanya, mendekat untuk memberikan ciuman lembut di bibir Sasuke. Saat menarik diri, dia merasa air mata menusuk matanya. Dia membutuhkan udara. "Aku akan kembali," katanya sambil berdiri. Ketika dia membuka pintu, dia menemukan dirinya memandangi Tayuya dan Naruto. "Menguping?" katanya sambil menyilangkan lengan.

"Apa?! Tidak~" kata Naruto membela diri.

"Aku... itu sangat menyentuh," kata Tayuya menggoda dan mendapatkan tamparan kecil dari Sakura saat dia keluar ruangan. Mereka mengikutinya sampai ke taman.

**.**

**.**

#The Next Generation#

**.**

**.**

Karin masuk ke ruangan itu, anehnya tidak ada seorang pun yang menemani Sasuke dan dia pikir belum seorang pun tiba. Dia menempatkan bunga-bunga yang dibawanya di samping tempat tidur.

"Aku benci aster."

Karin melompat kaget saat mendengar suara Sasuke. Dia menatapnya saat mata Sasuke menuduhnya karena sengaja membawa aster.

"Kau sudah tahu itu."

"Kau sadar!" kata Karin, hatinya membuncah.

"Mengapa aku di rumah sakit?" tanya Sasuke sedikit kesal.

"Kau tidak ingat?"

"Tidak."

"Aku akan memanggil dokter."

**.**

**.**

#The Next Generation#

**.**

**.**

"Uchiha-san, bisa kau katakan tahun berapa ini?" Dokter bertanya pada Sasuke yang sedang duduk di tempat tidurnya.

"Um... 2015, kan?" Sasuke berkata ragu-ragu.

"Bagus," kata dokter.

"Normal kan jika dia tidak mengingat kecelakaan atau alasan mengapa dia sampai begini?" tanya Karin cemas.

"Mengenai peristiwa itu sendiri, biasanya ya, tapi untuk kasus ini kami belum begitu yakin. Kami harus melakukan tes lebih lanjut." Dokter berbisik kepada Karin.

"Tes apa? Apa yang salah denganku?" tanya Sasuke tidak sabar, bagaimanapun dia mendengar kata-kata dokter itu.

"Sasuke!" Seru Sakura terengah-engah, masuk ke ruangan dengan terburu-buru. Dia berlari ke arah Sasuke. Air mata bahagia menusuk matanya saat dia melemparkan diri padanya, melingkarkan tangan di tubuhnya. Dia merasa kebahagiaan bangkit dalam dirinya, dunianya kembali bersamaan dengan saat Sasuke terjaga. "Aku sangat senang kau sadar! Jangan pernah lakukan itu lagi padaku!"

Sakura menangis dan menarik diri untuk melihat Sasuke tapi tangannya masih terus terkunci di pundaknya. Sasuke terdiam sejenak, dia tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Hanya mengawasi Sakura sebelum dia memutar kepalanya untuk melihat Karin.

"Apa aku mengenalnya?"

Sasuke melihat Karin membeku. Dia berbalik untuk melihat gadis di depannya—Sakura, yang menatapnya dengan tidak percaya.

"K-kau tidak ingat?" Naruto bertanya saat Sakura perlahan-lahan menarik diri dari Sasuke.

"Maaf, tidak." Sasuke berkata pelan, melihat gadis itu berdiri tegak. Tangannya terkepal di sisinya. Sakura tidak percaya, dia tidak mau percaya... Sasuke melupakannya?!

"Kau jadi seperti ayahmu," kata Karin sambil menyilangkan tangannya kesal.

"Apa?"

"Kau tidak ingat Sakura-chan?" Karin bertanya dan Sasuke menggeleng. "Apa kau ingat Tayuya?"

Sasuke berpaling untuk melihat Tayuya. Dia memiringkan kepalanya ke samping.

"Aku pikir aku melihatnya sekali di Paris."

"SEKALI?! Kita tersesat di Meksiko bersama-sama?!" kata Tayuya, benar-benar kesal karena temannya melupakannya.

"Kita? Tunggu, mengapa aku di Meksiko?"

"Aku ingin _taco_," kata Karin.

"Ah, masuk akal."

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingat Sakura, Sasuke?" Naruto bertanya.

Sasuke menatap Naruto, kemudian Sakura. Dia merasa bersalah. Sakura tampaknya dekat dengannya tapi dia tidak bisa mengingat. Dia, bagaimanapun, merasakan kebaikan tertentu terhadap Sakura, dia pasti teman yang sangat baik.

"Gomen."

"Sasuke, kau tidak bisa tidak mengingatnya! Dia Sakura! Kau KENAL dia!" Naruto berkata tegas. Dia merasa Sasuke sudah cukup mempermainkan emosi Sakura.

"Aku... tidak ingat," kata Sasuke lembut.

"Jangan menempatkan begitu banyak tekanan padanya dulu," kata dokter, menutup diskusi.

Sakura berlari keluar ruangan dan Naruto mengejarnya. Karin menyaksikan Naruto pergi. Dia tampaknya selalu mengejar Sakura.

"Jadi kau benar-benar tidak ingat aku?" Tayuya terus mendorong Sasuke.

"Aku ingat sedikit," jawab Sasuke ragu-ragu.

"SEDIKIT!" Tayuya berkata dan mendesah. "Aku tidak percaya ini."

Sasuke melihat Tayuya cemberut, benar-benar kesal karena dilupakan. Karin tertawa pelan dan semakin banyak orang mulai mengisi ruangan itu. Sasori berjalan dengan dua gadis lain yang kemudian Sasuke ketahui bernama Shion dan Ayame. Sai datang beberapa jam kemudian dengan dua orang lainnya yang bernama Lee dan Shikamaru dan seorang gadis. Sai benar-benar harus menyeretnya ke dalam ruangan karena gadis itu tampak kesal dengannya.

Semua orang berbicara meskipun untuk beberapa alasan Sasuke merasa matanya teralih beberapa kali ke arah pintu. Dia tahu bahwa dia sedang menunggu seseorang tapi dia tidak tahu siapa. Orang tuanya datang beberapa jam kemudian, diikuti oleh F4 yang asli. Dia senang melihat mereka dan mereka tampak bersemangat untuk melihatnya. Mereka mengumumkan bahwa dia dapat meninggalkan rumah sakit lusa dan Sasuke bersyukur atas berita itu. Dia melihat semua orang mulai berbicara dan membuat lelucon untuk meringankan suasana tapi dia tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari orang tuanya yang sedang berbicara dengan dokter di sudut ruangan. Dia punya begitu banyak pertanyaan yang membutuhkan jawaban.

"Sensei," Sasuke memanggil dokter dan ruangan segera tenang untuk mendengarkannya.

"_Hai__'_!" kata dokter, mendekat kepadanya.

"Sensei... apa yang salah denganku?" Sasuke bertanya dan ketika dokter hanya diam, dia melanjutkan. "Mengapa semua orang tampaknya tahu sesuatu yang tidak kuketahui? Mengapa beberapa ingatanku tampak buram? Apa yang terjadi padaku?"

"Sasuke," kata Mikoto, memegang tangan anaknya. "Kami tahu kau memiliki banyak pertanyaan, tapi tolong tunggu sebentar lagi, _ne_?"

"_Iyada_. Siapa gadis yang pergi tadi?" Sasuke memaksa. Dia membenci perasaan bahwa dia melupakan sesuatu yang sangat penting. Itu membuatnya kesal.

"Gadis mana?" Shion bertanya pada Karin.

Tayuya membungkuk padanya. "Sakura-chan."

Mereka mengangguk mendengar Tayuya, namun Ino butuh waktu sejenak untuk memahami apa yang dimaksud Sasuke karena mereka belum benar-benar paham seluruh situasi. Karin hanya mengatakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang salah dengan Sasuke. Dia tidak pernah menyebutkan secara spesifik apa yang terjadi.

"_Chotto_!" Ino berkata sambil berdiri menatap Sasuke. "Kau..." Dia menatapnya, tiba-tiba mendapatkan gagasan apa yang mungkin terjadi. "Siapa aku?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Sasuke menatapnya. "I-Ino."

"Oh, kau brengsek." Ino menyumpah. Keagresifan dalam suaranya mengejutkan Sasuke.

"Kau ingat dia tapi kau tidak ingat aku?" kata Tayuya, lebih dari sekedar kesal sekarang.

"Tidak. Aku hanya... Aku tahu bahwa dia pacar Sai," kata Sasuke pelan.

Ino mencerca. "Aku bukan pacarnya."

"Ya, itulah kau," kata Sai dan Ino berbalik ke arahnya. Matanya tampak berbahaya.

"Tidak. Aku. BUKAN. Pacarmu!" Dia berbalik kembali ke Sasuke dengan marah. "Kau benar-benar keledai," katanya. Dia mengambil tasnya dan menyerbu keluar, meninggalkan Sasuke yang kebingungan.

"Sasuke-kun," dokter memulai, "bisakah kau menyebutkan semua orang di ruangan ini untukku dan bagaimana kau mengenal mereka?"

Sasuke memandang sekeliling ruangan dan mengambil napas dalam-dalam. "Ada Uchiha Mikoto, ibuku, Uchiha Fugaku, ayahku. Ada Sai dan Sasori, teman-temanku sekaligus anggota F4 dan Naruto, yang meninggalkan ruangan tadi. Ada Karin, sepupuku yang manja, Shion, Tayuya dan Ayame, anggota H4. Lalu... Sh-Shikamaru... Lee.. dan Ino yang aku ingat berkencan dengan Sai tapi dia membantah." Sasuke menyelesaikan.

"Mengapa aku disebut sebagai manja?!" Karin kesal pada sepupunya.

"Nah, nah," kata Sasori, menahan Karin sebelum dia bisa menyebabkan kerusakan lebih lanjut pada Sasuke.

"Dan... bagaimana dengan gadis yang meninggalkan ruangan beberapa waktu lalu?" tanya dokter.

Sasuke memejamkan mata, mencoba mengingatnya sebaik yang dia bisa, tapi setelah beberapa saat, dia membuka mata putus asa.

"Naruto dan Karin mengatakan namanya Sakura, tapi... aku tidak benar-benar yakin bagaimana hubunganku dengannya." Sasuke mengakui dan merasa semua melirik kepadanya dengan kebingungan, kasihan, sedih dan sebagainya. "Siapa dia?" tanyanya pada mereka semua.

Karin membuka mulut untuk berbicara.

"Ah!" Suara lembut itu mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada sang Dokter. "Aku sarankan jangan memberitahunya apa-apa," dia mulai. Mata-mata yang bingung menatapnya.

"Kenapa?" Ayame bertanya. Nada suaranya lembut dan menyenangkan namun terdengar menuntut.

"Jika kau menceritakan memori itu kepadanya, kita tidak akan pernah tahu pasti apakah dia ingat apa yang terjadi karena kenangan itu kembali atau karena dia hanya menerima apa yang kau katakan padanya. Aku pikir sebaiknya apa yang dia lupakan jangan diberitahukan kepadanya. Dia harus mengingatnya sendiri."

Karin merosot kembali sambil cemberut dan Sasuke menunduk frustasi.

"Dan kapan dia akan mendapatkan ingatannya kembali?" Sasori bertanya pada dokter sambil mencibir.

"Dia mungkin mendapatkannya kembali hari ini, besok, seminggu, sebulan, setahun atau mungkin tidak kembali sama sekali."

Kata-kata itu jatuh pada mereka semua seperti seember air dingin. Pintu ruangan terbuka dan Naruto melangkah masuk. Sakura tidak bersamanya. Mereka berasumsi Ino telah menemukan Sakura karena mereka tahu bahwa Naruto tidak akan meninggalkannya sendiri. Naruto langsung mendekati Sasuke, mengabaikan tatapan yang lain.

"Apakah kau belum ingat?" tanyanya pada Sasuke, nadanya datar dan serius.

"Ingat apa?! Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang kalian harap bisa kuingat! Hubungan apa yang kumiliki dengan gadis itu atau apa yang kulakukan atau katakan padanya atau apa aku berutang sesuatu padanya?" Sasuke balik bertanya, benar-benar jengkel oleh fakta bahwa tidak ada yang membantunya.

"Aku rasa itu artinya 'tidak'," kata Naruto dan mendesah dalam-dalam.

"Ini tidak adil. Itu kenanganKU dan aku memiliki hak untuk tahu," bentak Sasuke, kehilangan kesabaran.

"Baik! Kau ingin tahu apa yang seharusnya kau ingat?! Semuanya! Segala sesuatu tentang Sakura! Aku tidak percaya kau bisa melupakan sesuatu seperti itu. Dia adalah—"

"AH! _CHOTTO MATTE_, Naruto!" Karin berteriak dan menutup mulut Naruto dengan tangannya. "Kita tidak seharusnya memberitahu dia!" Karin berbisik ke telinganya.

Naruto tampak siap untuk meledakkan bom atau sesuatu. Dia memegang tangan Karin dan—dengan kelembutan yang tidak pernah Karin rasakan dari Naruto sebelumnya—menyingkirkan tangannya dari mulutnya. Dia menatap Sasuke. Matanya terlihat marah.

"Suatu hari kau akan bangun dan menyadari hal yang paling penting dalam hidupmu telah hilang."

Sasuke terkejut mendengar kata-kata Naruto. Sesuatu yang penting baginya... hilang?

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Pikirkan saja itu. Aku senang kau sudah bangun," kata Naruto.

"Aku minta maaf tapi aku harus membawa Uchiha-sama untuk pemeriksaan." Seorang perawat berkata sambil mengintip ke dalam ruangan. Dokter membiarkannya lewat dan mereka menyaksikan perawat dan dokter itu membawa Sasuke keluar dari ruangan dengan kursi roda.

"Jadi," kata Shikamaru saat Sasuke sudah pergi, "di mana Sakura?"

"Di atap."

"Kau meninggalkannya sendiri di atap?! Dalam kondisi begitu?! Bagaimana jika dia melompat?" Lee berkata panik. Tangan Shion menampar bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Diam! Jangan mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu."

"Kalau aku jadi dia, aku akan melompat dari atap juga." Tayuya berkata, melihat Shion yang mengangguk setuju.

"Dia bersama Ino. Aku tidak akan meninggalkannya sendirian!" kata Naruto membela diri.

"Oh, begitu," kata Lee, membuat Shion tertawa geli.

"Takdir benar-benar kejam, _ne_~" kata Sai sambil bersandar di dinding.

"Benar-benar memainkan sebuah permainan dengan kita semua," tambah Tayuya.

"Tapi jika benar-benar seperti itu maka Sasuke pasti akan mendapatkan ingatannya kembali. Fugaku dulu begitu," kata Mikoto kepada mereka semua, berusaha untuk bersikap optimis.

"Sampai sekarang takdirnya mengikuti jalan kami," kata Fugaku setuju.

"Aku ingin tahu apakah ini turun-temurun?" Sasori bertanya dan Karin memberinya tatapan 'kau bercanda kan?' yang membuatnya tutup mulut.

"Ah!" kata Karin, dengan cepat merubah suasana hatinya, memukul tinjunya pada telapak tangannya. "Aku punya ide!" katanya penuh semangat.

"Kau mengubah suasana hati terlalu cepat." Shikamaru mendesah.

"Ayo kita buat operasi 'Membuat Sasuke ingat Sakura'!" Dia melanjutkan, mengabaikan Shikamaru.

"Bisakah kau memikirkan nama yang lebih baik?" Sai bertanya sambil meringis atas apa yang baru saja Karin katakan.

"Apaaa~? Itu keren~!" balas Karin. "Ayo semuanya bantu Sasuke, _ne_~?"

"Aku merasa _dejavu_," kata Mikoto sambil menyilangkan lengannya. Minato, Akasuna dan Shimura mengangguk dengan ekspresi kesal yang sama dengan yang ditunjukkan Mikoto di wajahnya.

"Tunggu, kalian mencoba untuk membantu Fugaku-san mendapatkan ingatannya kembali?" Sasori bertanya dan mereka mengangguk.

"Apakah itu berhasil?" tanya Ayame. Mereka menggelengkan kepala.

"Apapun itu membuatnya lebih buruk," kata Akasuna, menggaruk kepalanya.

"Aku sarankan agar kita hanya memperkenalkan Sakura ke Sasuke dan kita biarkan mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama. Aku tahu itu sedikit kejam mengingat fakta bahwa anakku tidak mengingat Sakura, tapi pasti dia akan mulai mengingat perasaannya dan perasaan itu bisa memicu ingatannya," kata Mikoto.

"Yeah, tapi aku ragu Sakura mau berdekatan dengan Sasuke sekarang," kata Tayuya, yang lain mengangguk.

"Dia tidak punya pilihan. Besok dia pindah ke rumah kami."

Saat Mikoto mengatakan ini semua orang, kecuali dirinya dan F4 yang asli, menatapnya kaget.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-ABA-**

Yuhuuuuu… minna-san. Akhirnya The Next Generation Season II diposting juga. Makasih buat yang udah nunggu-nunggu. Buat yang baru mampir, selamat bergabung. Kalau kurang ngerti, mampir ke Season I-nya dulu ya. Review tetap ditunggu. Tha-tha for now :)


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hana Yori Dango 3**

**The Next Generation**

**Season ****II**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

Hana Yori Dango selalu menjadi milik Yoko Kamio–sensei,

sementara Naruto dan karakter-karakter lainnya milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.

Written by ButaTokki and CamsaHead

Translated by Ravensky Y-chan

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

"APA?" Naruto bertanya, sedikit terganggu.

"Yeah, well, kau tahu Mei masih memiliki orang-orang di luar sana yang bekerja untuknya dan mereka bisa menimbulkan ancaman bagi keluarga Sakura jadi kita relokasi mereka dan menempatkan mereka di bawah perlindungan pemerintah sampai pemberitahuan lebih lanjut." Minato menjelaskan.

"Dan karena kita tahu Sakura ingin lulus dari SMA Eitoku, kami menawarkan diri menjadi walinya sampai saat itu." Fugaku mengumumkan.

"_Oh boy_," kata Karin, menutup matanya.

Naruto menghela napas lega. "Itu bagus. Setidaknya aku tahu dia akan berada di tangan yang aman. "_Yoroshiku ne_."

Karin tidak bisa berbuat apapun selain merasa iri melihat betapa Naruto begitu menjaga Sakura. Itu sudah melewati batas pertemanan.

"Apa sudah aman?"

Mereka mendengar seseorang berbisik dari pintu dan mereka semua berbalik ke arahnya.

"Di sana kau rupanya, Ino! Kau melewatkan banyak hal," kata Sai yang diam-diam menunggunya kembali.

"Apa maksudmu sudah aman?" tanya Ayame.

"Apa Sasuke masih di sini?" Ino mengklarifikasi dan semua orang menggelengkan kepala.

"Dia sedang menjalani beberapa tes," kata Lee dan Ino menghilang lagi. Ketika kembali, dia praktis menyeret Sakura ke dalam ruangan.

"Dia tidak ada di sini!" kata Ino, bergulat dengannya. Saat itu Sakura sudah tenang dan dengan ragu-ragu memasuki ruangan, wajahnya menunduk.

"Tidak apa-apa, Ino. Aku akan menanganinya," kata Naruto, menempatkan tangannya di bahu Ino yang menyerahkan Sakura kepadanya. Dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang mampu menenangkan Sakura. "Sakura, tidak apa-apa. Kami semua harus memberitahumu sesuatu," kata Naruto lembut, membungkus lengannya di sekitar bahu Sakura.

Ketika Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, Naruto melihat betapa banyak Sakura menangis dan merasa sepertinya dia akan serius meninju Sasuke, tapi kemudian dia sadar bahwa itu bukan kesalahan Sasuke. Sasuke amnesia. Mei yang harus dia pukul. Naruto membawa Sakura lebih jauh ke dalam ruangan, menjaga lengannya di sekeliling Sakura dengan penuh dukungan.

Karin menatap Naruto saat dia memegang Sakura. Dia merasa tinjunya terkepal di sisinya. Ada apa dengan Naruto? Mereka telah putus hampir enam bulan yang lalu, tapi dia masih bersikap seolah-olah mereka berpacaran. Mungkinkah... Naruto...

"Sakura." Suara Mikoto memaksa Karin keluar dari pikirannya. Kepala Sakura berpaling untuk melihat wanita yang tersenyum lembut kepadanya itu. "Kau akan tinggal di rumah kami sampai kau lulus."

Alis Sakura berkerut. Perpaduan antara kebingungan dan ketakutan menghiasi wajahnya.

"A-apa?"

Mikoto cepat-cepat menjelaskan situasinya dan saat dia selesai mereka melihat Sakura merasa tidak nyaman.

"Oh." Sakura berkata pelan.

"Juga," Fugaku berkata, "ada kemungkinan bahwa Sasuke mungkin tidak akan pernah mendapatkan ingatannya kembali."

Mereka menyaksikan setetes air mata jatuh dari mata Sakura.

"Oh, souka." Sakura berkata pelan.

Pintu ruangan terbuka lagi dan Sakura berbalik. Naruto langsung merasa Sakura gemetar dalam pelukannya saat perawat mendorong kursi roda Sasuke masuk. Mata Sasuke terkunci pada mata Sakura sejenak dan dia memiringkan kepalanya ke samping. Ada dia... gadis itu...? Setelah Sasuke duduk di tempat tidurnya dan perawat itu pergi, kesunyian memenuhi ruangan untuk beberapa saat sebelum Karin berdeham dan berbicara.

"Sasu-chan." Dia memulai sambil berjalan menuju Sakura, dengan lembut menariknya dari tangan Naruto dan menuju Sasuke, yang matanya tidak pernah beralih dari Sakura. "Aku ingin memperkenalkanmu... pada orang yang sangat kami sayangi."

Sasuke mengawasinya penasaran. Sakura masih belum menatapnya, namun setelah beberapa saat dia tampak mengumpulkan keberanian dan mengangkat kepala untuk menatapnya. Pada saat itu Sasuke tidak bisa menahan senyum.

"Haruno Sakura _desu._" Dia berkata sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"Ah, _domo_," kata Sasuke, menyambut tangannya. "Aku Uchiha Sasuke, tapi aku yakin kau sudah tahu itu," katanya sambil tertawa saat dia menyadari sensasi familiar campur aduk dalam dirinya seolah-olah dia telah memegang tangannya seribu kali sebelumnya.

"_Ma_," kata Sakura, melepaskan tangannya. "_Yoroshiku ne_."

"_Yoroshiku_," jawabnya dan menyaksikan Sakura kembali ke Naruto seolah-olah hanya dia tempatnya berlindung. "AH!" Sasuke tiba-tiba berkata. "Aku mengerti!" Dan semua orang di ruangan itu mendapat serangan jantung kecil atas semburannya yang mendadak itu. "Kau pacarnya Naruto!" tebak Sasuke dan seisi ruangan terdiam.

"Baka-SASU!" Karin berkata sambil menampar bahunya. "Dia bukan pacarnya!"

"Ah, maaf. Aku hanya berpikir begitu karena kalian berdua tampaknya cukup dekat." Sasuke meminta maaf sambil mengusap lengannya yang sakit akibat pukulan Karin.

"Sakura dan aku telah melalui banyak hal bersama. Kami hanya teman." Naruto mengklarifikasi saat dia merasa Sakura menjadi kaku di sampingnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana aku bisa berteman dengan para penerima beasiswa ini?" tanya Sasuke. "Aku... tidak begitu ingat."

"_Non Non Non Non... NON_!" Karin berkata dalam aksen Prancis, menggoyanggkan jarinya dengan ekspresi paham di wajahnya. Sasuke licik bukan? "Maaf, Sayang, kami tidak diijinkan untuk memberitahumu. Bagaimana kalau kau menggali dalam kepala kecilmu dan mencari tahu."

"Apa kau berencana melancarkan perang dengan kami?" Ino bertanya, menyilangkan lengannya.

"Lagi?" Lee bertanya kesal dan mendapatkan tamparan dari Shikamaru.

"Terlalu banyak info!"

"Kau kira aku ini apa? Karung tinju?!"

"Bisa jadi" Shion berkata, melihat ke arah Shikamaru dan Ino yang setuju dengannya.

"Oke guys." Mikoto berkata dengan nada tegas yang membuat mereka sadar bahwa dia akan menendang mereka keluar. "Aku pikir sudah waktunya Sasuke istirahat. Kalian semua akan punya waktu untuk berkunjung lagi dan berbicara dengan Sasuke nanti. Sekarang dia perlu persiapan dan Sakura sayang... kita harus membuatmu pindah."

Sakura mengangguk. Mereka semua sepakat untuk bertemu kembali di kediaman Uchiha dua hari kemudian, ketika Sasuke diijinkan pulang.

**.**

**.**

#The Next Generation#

**.**

**.**

"Dan ini adalah kamarmu, Sakura-chan," kata Mikoto

Dia membuka pintu ganda besar untuk memperlihatkan sebuah ruangan besar elegan yang dihiasi dengan mebel yang indah. Di sisi lain ruangan terdapat balkon yang tertutup oleh pintu kaca dan tirai sutra. Tempat tidurnya juga tertutupi oleh lembaran sutra dan bantalnya terlihat halus. Ada sebuah meja belajar di sudut ruangan, sofa di depan TV layar datar yang besar, meja kopi dan beberapa pot yang tampak mahal di sekitar ruangan yang ditanami bunga-bunga indah yang Sakura bahkan tidak tahu namanya.

"Ini adalah pintu yang mengarah ke lemari dan kamar mandimu sendiri," kata Mikoto, melangkah ke pintu sebelah kiri.

"Saya merasa seperti Cinderella." Sakura bergumam sambil mengikuti Mikoto dan membuka pintu lemari dan kamar mandi. Dia tidak mampu berkata-kata melihat semua pakaian berenda, berjumbai dan feminin di dalamnya.

"Kami tahu kau memiliki pakaian sendiri tapi tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan Sasori," kata Mikoto meminta maaf.

"Saya mengerti." Hanya itu yang bisa Sakura katakan. Dia merasa sedikit terganggu pada Sasori. Dia harus ingat untuk memaksa Sasori agar mendengarkan sepotong pemikirannya.

Mikoto tersenyum hangat. "Ah, aku akan meninggalkanmu agar merasa nyaman," katanya sambil menempatkan tangan hangatnya di pipi Sakura.

Sakura bersyukur Mikoto tahu dia ingin sendirian. Begitu dia mendengar suara pintu ditutup, dia mendesah. Sasuke akan pulang besok dan dia tidak tahu apakah dia bisa menangani hal itu. Sambil berjalan di sekitar kamarnya, dia mendesah lagi. Ini benar-benar terlalu besar, satu ruangan ini lebih besar dari rumahnya sendiri.

Karena merasa, anehnya, sedikit tercekik, dia berjalan keluar dari kamarnya dan menyusuri lorong. Tubuhnya secara otomatis membawanya mengitari lorong sampai dia mendapati dirinya berdiri tepat di depan kamar Sasuke. Dia menatap pintu itu sebelum mendorongnya lembut hingga terbuka. Aroma tubuh Sasuke memukul telak pada wajah, aroma manisnya yang kuat membungkus di sekelilingnya. Sakura merindukannya. Dia merasa air mata menusuk matanya saat dia mendekati tempat tidurnya. Mereka berbaring bersama-sama tujuh bulan yang lalu. Entah bagaimana dia mendapati dirinya sekali lagi berbaring di tempat tidur itu, memeluk dirinya sendiri saat dia tertidur.

**.**

**.**

#The Next Generation#

**.**

**.**

Sasuke memasuki kamarnya, senang akhirnya bisa pulang, mengitari tempat yang familiar baginya, tetapi segera setelah dia memasuki kamarnya dia melihat sesuatu yang berbeda. Dia berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya dan melihat gadis yang berada di rumah sakit tempo hari meringkuk di tempat tidurnya. Dia mengamati tidurnya selama beberapa menit dan merasakan kehangatan tertentu menghampirinya. Seolah tubuhnya mengingat adegan ini sebelumnya, tapi pikirannya tidak bisa menunjukkannya. Dia ingin menonton Sakura tidur untuk beberapa saat lagi tapi kemudian berpikir jika Sakura bangun dan melihatnya melakukan itu, Sakura mungkin akan panik. Atau mungkin juga tidak, karena Sakura tampak mengenalnya. Sasuke menggeleng frustrasi, membersihkan pikirannya.

"Oi, _omae_," kata Sasuke, menusuk pipi Sakura yang menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak dia mengerti. "_Ano ne_... ini adalah kamarku. Kamarmu di bawah," kata Sasuke dan menusuk pinggang Sakura, membuatnya tertawa.

"Kenapa kau selalu melakukan itu? Geli~!" keluh Sakura, matanya masih tertutup, beralih ke sisi yang lain.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku tidak pernah melakukan itu kepadamu sebelumnya." Sasuke segera menjawab dan mata Sakura langsung terbuka dan dia duduk, buru-buru menepuk rambutnya yang berantakan.

"Ah, _gomen_, aku tertidur di tempat tidurmu," katanya, menghindari tatapan Sasuke.

Sakura tampak terluka oleh apa yang dikatakan Sasuke dan Sasuke merasa bodoh karena ucapannya. Sasuke harus ingat, dia amnesia dan gadis ini mungkin tahu lebih banyak tentangnya daripada yang dia ketahui. Plus, Sakura tampaknya sensitif terhadap kata-katanya. Dia harus lebih berhati-hati...

Sakura berdiri dengan cepat, merasa—anehnya—tidak nyaman di sekitar Sasuke pada saat itu. Dia meraih pintu, mencoba melarikan diri dan terkejut saat dia merasakan tangan Sasuke di pergelangan tangannya. Keheningan memenuhi ruangan dan ketika dia berbalik untuk melihat Sasuke, dia menemukan Sasuke sama bingungnya seperti dia, namun dia tidak melepaskan tangannya.

"Uh..." Sasuke memulai, akhirnya menatapnya. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi antara aku dan kau sebelumnya." Dia memulai, melihat rasa sakit di mata Sakura. "Namun," katanya cepat, "sebagai teman—aku asumsikan begitulah kita—bisakah kita memulai yang baru? Dari nol?"

Sasuke melihat Sakura menghirup napas, menarik tangannya kembali perlahan-lahan dan berhenti ketika tangannya berada dalam genggaman Sasuke, menutup jari-jarinya di sekitarnya.

"Aku akan melakukannya," kata Sakura sambil menjabat tangannya, tersenyum lembut meskipun kesedihan masih tampak di matanya tapi entah bagaimana Sasuke tahu senyum itu tulus dan itu membuatnya tersenyum. Keheningan datang di antara mereka dan Sasuke merasa perlu untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Jadi.. um... apa warna favoritmu?" Dia bertanya dan ingin membenturkan dirinya di dinding atas pertanyaan bodoh itu.

"Warna favorit? Serius? Hanya itu yang bisa kau katakan?" Karin bertanya dengan nada bosan, mengintip dari pintu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Sasuke bertanya, menarik tangannya dari Sakura, menyadari bahwa dia belum melepasnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sakura-chan. Pertanda baik kalau dia menjadi bodoh. Biasanya Sasuke seperti itu terhadap gadis-gadis yang dia suka," kata Karin, mendekati keduanya, mengabaikan pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Dan sekali lagi aku tanya, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Sasuke mengulangi, memberi Karin peringatan sekilas saat dia melingkarkan lengannya di sekitar Sakura seolah-olah mereka adalah teman dekat, yang membuat Sasuke semakin heran bagaimana dia berhubungan dengan Sakura, bahkan sepupunya sendiri memperlakukannya begitu.

"Sasuke, adalah tugasku dan tugas warga negara," Karin berkata dengan ekspresi yang sangat serius, sebelah tangannya menyentuh hatinya, "untuk melakukan segalanya dan apapun yang mungkin untuk menempatkanmu dalam situasi yang canggung."

Atas kata-kata itu Sakura tertawa kecil dan Sasuke menemukan bahwa, anehnya, dia menyukai suara tawa Sakura, tapi dia masih tidak suka Karin datang mengganggunya.

"Aku tidak bisa pulang tanpa adanya kau di sekitarku?"

"Sasuke," Karin memulai, membungkuk ke depan, membuat Sakura bergerak sedikit lebih dekat, "kau tidak pernah bisa menyingkirkan aku. Tidak ada yang dapat kau katakan, atau lakukan yang bisa membuat aku pergi ke mana pun. Aku akan selalu berada di sini... untuk menyiksamu." Dia berkata sambil mengedipkan mata dan Sakura tertawa lagi.

"Keluar," kata Sasuke kesal dan Karin memberinya senyum, membawa Sakura dengannya saat dia beranjak pergi.

"Merah." Sakura tiba-tiba berkata saat Karin dan dia sampai di pintu. Sasuke berbalik untuk menatapnya. "Warna favoritku merah," katanya dengan senyum sebelum meninggalkan kamar Sasuke.

Karin menuntun Sakura ke dalam ruangan yang merupakan salah satu dari sekian banyak _lounge_ di rumah ini dan di dalamnya ada anggota F4, kecuali Sasuke, H4, Ino, Shikamaru dan Lee.

"Sakura!" kata Naruto saat mereka masuk ke dalam ruangan. "Bagaimana malam pertamamu di sini? Kau baik-baik saja?" Dia bertanya sambil mendekat dan Karin duduk di kursi di samping Tayuya, mencoba semampunya untuk mengabaikan tindakan Naruto terhadap Sakura.

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Sakura dan memaksakan senyum, berpikir lebih baik tidak menceritakan yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Naruto ketika yang lain ada di ruangan ini.

"Oke~!" Shion berkata lantang, berdiri dari kursinya, mengambil alih pertemuan. "Kata Dokter—"

"Eh, _chotto_~!" Karin menyela dengan nada cengeng. "Kenapa kau bisa memimpin rapat?"

"Karena jika kau yang melakukannya, kau akhirnya akan memimpin kita semua ke dalam beberapa lelucon yang akan mengganggu Sasuke sampai mati dan tidak membantu hubungan mereka sama sekali," jawab Shion dan semua orang diam-diam setuju dengannya.

"Benar." Karin mengijinkan sambil cemberut.

"Seperti yang kukatakan," Shion meneruskan saat Karin tampak tenang, "Dokter mengatakan bahwa yang terbaik adalah bahwa Sasuke mengingat semuanya sendiri." Semuanya mengangguk. "Mikoto-san menyarankan kita agar membiarkanmu berada di sekitarnya untuk membantunya mengingat perasaan itu." Sakura menatap Shion saat gadis jangkung itu berpaling padanya. "Aku tahu itu akan sulit, Sakura," Shion memulai, suaranya lembut, matanya minta maaf, "tapi jika kau bersedia... jika kau bisa menunggunya... maukah kau menunggunya?"

Itu adalah pertanyaan yang tidak seorangpun pernah berpikir untuk bertanya karena mereka semua berasumsi bahwa Sakura hanya akan menunggu tapi mereka tidak memikirkan apakah dia benar-benar mau menunggunya, apakah dia ingin menunggunya datang kembali padanya atau apakah dia sudah lelah? Sakura menghela napas dan bersandar ke kursi yang dia duduki.

"Aku akan menunggu." Semua orang mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Tapi," katanya, membuat semua orang membeku, "aku tidak tahu berapa lama aku bisa menunggunya." Dia mengakui.

"Apa maksudmu?" Shikamaru bertanya, bersandar ke lengan sofa untuk membawa dirinya lebih dekat kepada temannya.

"Maksudku... jika dia tidak ingat—"

"DIA AKAN INGAT!" seru Naruto.

"JIKA dia tidak ingat?! Masih ada kemungkinan begitu!" Dia balas berteriak, membuat Naruto terdiam. "Aku akan menerima situasinya dan terus maju."

"_Chotto matte_, Sakura! Apa yang kau katakan?" Tayuya bertanya, sama terkejut dan ngerinya seperti yang lain.

"Takdir telah melakukan terlalu banyak hal untuk memisahkan kami! Bagaimana jika kami tidak pernah benar-benar bisa bersama?! Aku ingin dia kembali, tapi melelahkan harus terus menunggu! Mengapa selalu aku? Dia selalu melakukan sesuatu yang membawaku ke posisi ini. Lagi dan lagi. Aku akan menunggu, tapi... itu tidak mengubah fakta bahwa melelahkan harus terus berjuang untuk sesuatu yang mungkin tidak memiliki harapan! Ini terlalu menyakitkan. Aku tidak ingin terus menjalani hidup di mana rasa sakit selalu… selalu membayangi segala sesuatu yang lain. Suatu saat aku akan mencapai batas yang bisa kuberikan," kata Sakura terburu-buru, semua botol emosinya meluap.

Dia ingin menunggu. Dia berharap Sasuke akan mengingatnya. Setelah semuanya, nasib mengikuti jalan yang sama dengan yang dijalani F4 yang asli. Tentunya ada kemungkinan akan terus berjalan seperti itu... tapi di sisi lain dari dirinya, ada juga rasa putus asa dan kebutuhan untuk bergerak maju. Karin bangkit dari kursinya, berjalan ke arah Sakura dan duduk di sampingnya. Dia mengambil tangan Sakura dan memegangnya erat-erat.

"Oke," katanya lembut, yang lain benar-benar terkejut dengan kata-katanya.

"APA?! OKE!" Sasori yang pertama berseru.

Saat mata Karin berpaling kepadanya, Sasori langsung tutup mulut. Ini pertama kalinya mereka melihat Karin tampak seperti seorang Uchiha sejati. Itu sering kali terlihat pada Fugaku dan Sasuke, tapi sangat jarang wibawa itu terlihat pada Karin dan dia tampak luar biasa. Dia berbalik kembali ke Sakura, matanya melunak.

"Aku tahu kau mencintai sepupuku, Sakura," katanya. Sakura merasa air mata mengaburkan pandangannya. "Aku tahu kau tidak akan pernah menyakitinya." Dia melanjutkan. "Jadi aku mengerti bahwa ada batasan yang dapat kau ambil." Air mata Sakura turun dengan cepat dari matanya, dia memalingkan wajahnya dan kemudian kembali pada Karin yang sedang tersenyum lembut. "Tunggulah selama yang kau bisa, dan ketika rasanya kau tidak bisa menahannya lagi... kami semua akan berdiri di belakangmu."

"Yeah." Sai setuju, mendekati sisi lain Sakura dengan penuh dukungan.

"Kami akan ada untukmu... dan memukul Sasuke," tambah Karin, benar-benar menghancurkan mood serius dan Sasori bertanya-tanya apakah dia benar-benar telah memisahkan kepribadiannya sehingga dapat beralih dari keturunan Uchiha yang terhormat ke Karin yang konyol hanya dalam beberapa detik.

"Baka!" Tayuya memarahi, memukul Karin di bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Kau suka mempermainkannya terlalu banyak. Itu aneh!" Sai menambahkan.

"Kau hanya cemburu karena aku bisa menggodanya lebih dari yang kau bisa," Karin membalas Sai.

"_Hai, hai_. Cukup kalian berdua," kata Sasori, membungkam pertengkaran walau pun dia tahu bahwa mereka berdua ingin meringankan mood yang lain.

"Sakura, kau benar-benar baik-baik saja?" Ino bertanya pada temannya.

"Aku bisa bertahan sedikit lagi," jawab Sakura.

"Jangan memaksakan diri terlalu banyak," kata Lee kepadanya.

**.**

**.**

#The Next Generation#

**.**

**.**

Mereka bertengkar lagi. Tidak ada hari tanpa Ino dan Sai terkunci dalam pertengkaran meriah. Lebih tepatnya, Ino yang marah dan Sai lah yang mencoba berdamai dengannya yang biasanya membawa mereka dalam adu argumen. Suara mengejek Ino membuat Sakura tersenyum sambil bersandar ke kursinya di samping Karin yang dengan bahagia mengunyah taco.

Sudah satu bulan sejak Sasuke bangun dan ingatannya belum kembali, meskipun saat ini hubungan mereka adalah teman baru dan itu masih sangat menyakitkan bagi Sakura. Naruto duduk di sisi Karin. Dia berkutat dengan beberapa catatan. Sasuke duduk di sampingnya, menonton Sai dan Ino bertengkar. Sasori tampaknya berada dalam proses merancang sesuatu yang membuat Sakura sedikit takut. Di sampingnya ada Tayuya dan Shion, keduanya juga sedang menonton pertengkaran. Lee duduk di sebelah Shion, belajar dengan Shikamaru yang duduk di samping Makiko yang duduk di sebelah kiri Sakura.

Meja makan siang di sekolah ini sudah jauh lebih besar. Sakura merenung sambil memandang ke balkon dan turun ke arah siswa-siswa lain yang mengabaikan pertengkaran Sai dan Ino itu, benar-benar terbiasa dengan keributan mereka. Mata Sakura mengamati siswa-siswa yang benar-benar bosan dan tidak tertarik pada pertengkaran mereka. Apakah sudah delapan bulan sejak pertama kali dia bertemu dengan mereka? Sudah begitu banyakkah yang terjadi dalam waktu singkat? Dia mendesah dan membiarkan matanya berkeliaran.

Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sepasang mata yang menatap langsung ke arahnya. Itu mengejutkannya: tatapan lembut dan hangat. Dia merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak dan dia memalingkan wajah, benar terkejut, tangannya di dada. Apa itu tadi? Siapa itu tadi? Dia menoleh lagi untuk melihatnya tapi dia sudah tidak ada.

"Yo~" Suara Karin menarik perhatiannya. "Ada apa?" Dia bertanya, berbalik untuk melihat apa yang sedang Sakura lihat tapi dia tidak melihat apa-apa.

"Ah_... iie... bestuni_..." Sakura berkata pelan saat dia berbalik untuk melihat pertengkaran Sai dan Ino.

"Ne, Haruno-san," kata Sasuke, bersandar ke depan ke arah Sakura.

"Aku sudah bilang sebelumnya, kau bisa memanggilku Sakura," kata Sakura kepadanya sambil tersenyum hangat tapi sengatan rasa sakit yang familiar masih memukulnya.

"Ah benar, Sakura." Sasuke melanjutkan dan Sakura tidak bisa tidak memperhatikan betapa bedanya itu terdengar dibandingkan dengan bagaimana Sasuke menyebut namanya sebelumnya. Tidak ada batas, hanya perasaan bebas, menunjukkan betapa banyak yang telah mereka lalui bersama.

"Ya?" Sakura bertanya, mendesaknya untuk melanjutkan karena dia tampak ragu.

"Aku menyadarinya sedikit dan aku hanya ingin tahu... kenapa kau selalu memakai kalung itu?" Sasuke akhirnya bertanya, mengacu pada kalung yang dia sendiri berikan pada Sakura sebelumnya. Kalung dengan liontin yang memegang langit. Sakura mencoba menyembunyikan betapa banyak pertanyaan itu menyakitinya dan dia merasa seisi ruangan menyadari keadaan mereka berdua.

"Kalung ini... diberikan kepada aku oleh seseorang yang sangat kuhargai, jadi aku menganggap kalung ini sangat penting," jawab Sakura, memegang liontin di tangannya.

"Eh~ jadi kau menyukai langit?" Sasuke terus bertanya.

"Ya. Aku suka melihatnya. Bahkan orang yang memberikan ini kepadaku menyukai langit juga. Dia mengatakan bahwa dia menyukainya karena itu menunjukkan padanya kemungkinan yang tak terbatas," jawab Sakura.

"Dia...?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-ABA-**

Awwww… terharu sama _review-review_nya reader-san. Hehe. Makasih atas dukungannya. Reviewnya sudah dibales satu-satu ya. Btw untuk NaruHina, nanti ada waktunya kok #smirk. Ditunggu aja ya.


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hana Yori Dango 3**

**The Next Generation**

**Season ****II**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

Hana Yori Dango selalu menjadi milik Yoko Kamio–sensei,

sementara Naruto dan karakter-karakter lainnya milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.

Written by ButaTokki and CamsaHead

Translated by Ravensky Y-chan

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

Sakura merasakan tangannya mengusap leher, jari-jarinya melingkari liontin kecil itu seolah-olah memegangnya saja mampu memberinya semacam kekuatan. Pikirannya langsung kembali ke pagi itu di hotel, mengingat bagaimana Sasuke pertama kali menguntai kalung tersebut di hadapannya dengan ekspresi puas di wajahnya.

_"Hanya kau yang bisa kupikirkan di Paris." _

Suara Sasuke bergema di pikirannya dan dia merasa jantungnya mengepal. Kenangan-kenangan dengan cepat kembali padanya, memukulnya dengan kekuatan penuh.

"_Yeah, tapi aku ingin melakukan hal-hal aneh padamu."_

Cara Sasuke merengek dengan imut membuatnya tersenyum.

Sasuke berkedip melihat reaksi Sakura. Senyumnya... begitu hangat.

"Ya. Dia." Akhirnya Sakura menjawab, menghembuskan napas perlahan-lahan. "Dia… adalah orang yang paling kusukai di dunia ini." Dia berkata pelan, pandangannya tampak menjauh dari Sasuke, melalui jendela menuju langit. Semua orang menyaksikan diam-diam, hampir mengharapkan Sasuke untuk melompat dan mengatakan dia ingat.

"Apa sesuatu terjadi padanya?" tanya Sasuke, benar-benar penasaran.

Sakura tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tidak ada yang mengatakan apa-apa. Ketika Sakura berbicara lagi dia akhirnya menatap Sasuke dan kesedihan terlihat jelas di matanya.

"Ya. Dia meninggalkan aku."

Sasuke tidak tahu mengapa tapi dia merasa seolah-olah seseorang menamparnya tepat di wajah, seolah-olah Sakura baru saja menuduhnya meninggalkannya... tapi itu tidak mungkin.

"Ah, maafkan aku. Aku permisi ke kamar kecil," kata Sakura, berdiri dan pergi.

Setelah beberapa saat Naruto menghela napas dan mulai mengikutinya tapi Sasori menahannya.

"Jika kau pergi sekarang, hanya akan membuat Sasuke lebih khawatir. Aku pikir dia sudah cukup bingung." Sasori memperingatkan.

"Biarkan dia bingung. Aku tidak berpikir kita harus begitu memanjakannya," kata Naruto pahit.

"Dan kau pikir kita harus memanjakan Sakura?" Sasori bertanya kepada Naruto. Nadanya serius.

"Apa? Aku tidak—"

"Jika kau terus melakukan hal ini, dia tidak akan pernah belajar bagaimana mengatasinya sendiri!" Sasori mendesis.

"Dan bagaimana jika aku tidak melakukan hal ini? Apa kau tidak memikirkan kemungkinan bahwa dia benar-benar akan hancur?" balas Naruto, menarik tangannya lepas dari genggaman Sasori dan meninggalkan ruangan.

"Ada apa dengan Naruto?" tanya Sasuke.

"Dia hanya sedikit marah," jawab Tayuya mewakili Sasori.

**.**

**.**

#The Next Generation#

**.**

**.**

Sakura bersandar di pagar balkon kecil di tangga darurat, menghirup udara segar, mencoba untuk menenangkan diri. Dia tahu Sasuke kehilangan ingatannya, jadi wajar jika dia mengajukan pertanyaan seperti itu, tapi apa pun yang Sakura katakan pada dirinya sendiri, dia tahu itu akan selalu membuatnya lengah. Dia tahu kondisi Sasuke, tapi dia masih sulit menerimanya. Dia menggenggam liontinnya dan menutup mata erat-erat, berusaha menenangkan diri. Dia harus bertahan sedikit lebih lama lagi.

"_Daijoubu_?"

Sakura mendengar seseorang berbicara dan dia membuka matanya, memutar kepalanya ke arah suara itu berasal. Dia melihat tatapan lembut dan hangat yang sama yang dia lihat beberapa waktu lalu menatap tepat ke arahnya... hanya beberapa inci jauhnya. Sakura merasa jantungnya berhenti total. Tangannya mencengkeram liontin erat saat dia merasakan sesuatu dalam dirinya tergelincir. Ketika hatinya mulai berdetak lagi, hatinya berdetak dengan cepat dalam dadanya, bergemuruh keras di telinganya. Dia tidak tahu mengapa tapi matanya... melihat matanya... membuat Sakura merasa aman.

"Ya," kata Sakura, menyadari suaranya terdengar terengah-engah.

Lelaki itu tersenyum dan lagi-lagi Sakura merasa tidak bisa bernapas.

"_Gomen_. Aku tidak bermaksud mengikutimu." Dia berkata malu-malu, menjauh dari Sakura sedikit dan bersandar di pagar. "Hanya saja... ketika aku melihatmu... kau tampak tersesat." Dia menjelaskan, berbalik untuk melihat Sakura. Mata cokelat hazel itu menangkap Sakura sepenuhnya.

"Memang," jawab Sakura, membuat lelaki itu menyeringai.

"Mungkin aku bisa membantumu menemukan jalan pulang." Sakura merasa bibirnya melengkung dan membentuk senyuman. "Aku Sabaku Gaara," kata lelaki itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya

Sakura menatapnya sesaat sebelum dia mengulurkan tangannya yang kecil, meraih tangan lelaki itu. Sentuhannya terasa hangat... dan lembut, samar-samar mengingatkannya pada tangan Sasuke. "Aku Haruno Sakura."

"Aku tahu," katanya, masih memegang tangan Sakura.

"Ah, kau bisa memanggilku Sakura," kata Sakura, tidak mampu memikirkan apa lagi yang harus dikatakan. Untuk beberapa alasan, pikirannya campur aduk.

"Aku Gaara," jawabnya. "Sabaku terlalu formal, jadi panggil aku Gaara."

"Gaara...," ulang Sakura. Gaara tampak begitu ringan, begitu tenang.

"Ya?" Gaara bertanya.

Sakura merasa dirinya merona. Dia tanpa sengaja menyebutkan namanya tanpa berpikir. "Ah! Tidak, tidak ada. Um... kau murid baru?" tanyanya.

"Ya," jawab Gaara ramah.

"Benar, tentu saja kau baru, aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya, jadi jelas kau murid baru," sembur Sakura, kemudian menggigit bibir sebelum dia meracau lebih jauh.

"Kau tidak perlu tegang terhadapku," kata Gaara dan tertawa.

Sakura tersenyum padanya dan untuk pertama kali setelah Sasuke koma, dia merasa benar-benar bahagia dan melupakan masalahnya.

**.**

**.**

#The Next Generation#

**.**

**.**

Di mana sih dia? Naruto bertanya pada dirinya sendiri saat dia baru saja menghabiskan lima belas menit terakhir mengitari sekolah dan tidak menemukan Sakura. Dia pikir Sakura akan lari ke atap, dia selalu pergi ke sana, tetapi ketika dia membuka pintu, berharap menemukannya, dia tidak tampak. Pertama-tama pikiran mengerikan bahwa Sakura telah melompat membuatnya takut hingga dia berlari ke tepi, takut menemukan tubuh Sakura di lantai bawah, tapi untungnya itu tidak terjadi.

"Hei!" panggil Karin saat dia melihat Naruto datang menyusuri lorong. Dia tampak kesal. "Di mana dia?"

"Aku tidak tahu," jawabnya.

Karin menggigit bibirnya. Ini sedikit aneh. Mereka berdiri di lorong terbuka dan Naruto menyadari bahwa lorong itu mengarah ke tangga darurat tempat ayahnya dan Mikoto menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama-sama. Naruto berbalik ke arah pintu. Sakura tidak mungkin berada di sana. Tidak. Akan jadi terlalu kebetulan jika Sakura ada di sana. Naruto kembali ke Karin sambil mendesah.

"Mungkin dia pergi." Dia berkata sambil menggosok lehernya.

Karin mengangguk dan meraih tangannya saat mereka mulai berjalan kembali ke arah yang lain.

**.**

**.**

#The Next Generation#

**.**

**.**

Sakura dan Gaara mendengar suara bel, menandakan bahwa waktu istirahat sudah berakhir dan Sakura terkejut menemukan dirinya berharap bisa tinggal sedikit lebih lama. Untuk beberapa alasan, Gaara membuatnya ingin terus berbicara dengannya. Sekarang, dengannya, Sakura bisa melupakan rasa sakit atas segala sesuatu yang baru saja terjadi, tapi dia harus kembali. Dia belum mau menyerah terhadap Sasuke.

"Jadi," Sakura memulai dan berdeham, "aku akan bertemu denganmu lagi?"

"Tentu saja," kata Gaara dan tersenyum hangat padanya.

"_Arigatou ne_," kata Sakura dan membalas senyumnya sebelum dia kembali menaiki tangga dan menutup pintu di belakangnya. Sakura menyusuri lorong-lorong sekolah, tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri, masih merasakan kehangatan yang Gaara berikan sampai dia berhenti saat melihat Sasuke berdiri di depannya, begitu dekat hingga dia hampir menabraknya.

"Oh, maaf, aku melamun." Sakura meminta maaf.

"Ah, Haruno, di sini kau rupanya. Kurasa Naruto meninggalkan ruangan untuk mencarimu, dan aku berpikir mungkin ada sesuatu yang salah." Sasuke menjelaskan dan kehangatan yang Sakura miliki dalam dirinya beberapa detik lalu menghilang akibat kata-katanya. "Haruno" terdengar begitu asing dari bibirnya dan Sakura merasa sepertinya dia tidak pernah terbiasa akan hal itu meskipun dia tahu dia harus.

"Berapa kali aku harus memberitahumu untuk memanggilku Sakura?" Dia bertanya, terkejut dengan nada kesal yang keluar dari bibirnya. Dia membenci Sasuke karena memanggilnya begitu, membencinya karena melupakannya.

Sasuke menatapnya bingung, tidak yakin mengapa dia tiba-tiba begitu kesal. "Benar. Maaf, Sakura." Dia berkata dengan lembut, seperti seorang anak yang baru saja dimarahi oleh ibunya.

Sakura menutup matanya dan menghela napas. "Tak apa." Dia berkata pelan, membuka matanya. "Aku selalu lupa bahwa kau pikir aku ini orang asing." Dia menyilangkan lengannya.

Sasuke mengamatinya dengan cermat. Sakura menjadi begitu marah karena sesuatu yang begitu kecil. Mereka pasti benar-benar teman dekat, namun sejauh yang Sasuke ketahui, dia baru bertemu dengannya untuk pertama kalinya bulan lalu.

"Kita akan terlambat masuk kelas," gerutu Sakura sambil mulai berjalan, namun saat dia menjauh dari Sasuke, naluri dalam diri Sasuke membuatnya mengulurkan tangan dan memegang lengannya, menghentikan Sakura, Hampir seperti tubuhnya mengatakan kepadanya bahwa jika dia membiarkan Sakura pergi dia akan kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga dan itu membuatnya bingung. Sakura berbalik dan menatapnya. "Ada apa?" Dia bertanya.

Sasuke diam sejenak sebelum berbicara. "Sakura..." Saat namanya meluncur dari bibir Sasuke, Sakura merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak. "Maafkan aku karena melupakannmu." Sakura meras sesak napas di tenggorokannya. Ya Tuhan, apakah dia ingat... apa dia ingat? "Aku tidak tahu apa yang aku lupakan." Sakura merasa dunianya hancur. Air mata jatuh dari matanya. Tidak, dia tidak mengingatnya. "Tapi," dia menatap langsung ke arah Sakura, tangannya menyentuh pipinya dan mengusap air matanya, "aku minta maaf karena melupakannya."

Sakura merapatkan bibirnya, menyimpan kata-kata yang ingin dia katakan, yang ingin dia teriakkan padanya. Dia tiba-tiba merasa begitu frustrasi. Bukan pada Sasuke, tapi pada segalanya. Selama ini takdir mengikuti jejak orang tua Sasuke. Kenapa berhenti sekarang? Kenapa berhenti di titik di mana takdir tidak memberinya apapun selain rasa sakit? Ini kejam. Sakura ingin berteriak padanya, mengatakan bahwa maaf tidak akan ada gunanya sekarang, tapi dia menahannya. Sebaliknya, dia pura-pura tersenyum dan perlahan-lahan melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke dan berbalik.

"Jangan khawatir tentang itu," katanya sebelum dia pergi menuju kelas berikutnya.

Sasuke berdiri beku. Ini semua membuatnya gila. Sakura selalu berekspresi seperti itu setiap kali dia menyebutkan fakta bahwa dia lupa. Tapi apa yang harus dia lakukan? Dia LUPA, bukan seolah-olah dia bisa mengambil kenangan yang hilang di suatu tempat di otaknya dengan mudah.

"Ah, sekarang aku tahu mengapa dia begitu marah," kata seseorang di belakangnya dan Sasuke berbalik untuk melihat orang yang berbicara. "Tapi aku masih tidak yakin tentang beberapa hal lainnya," kata orang itu dengan suara keras.

"Siapa kau?" Sasuke bertanya, nadanya agak tajam, dia takut kalau lelaki itu adalah orang lain yang dia harus ingat.

"Sabaku Gaara," kata Gaara, melangkah ke sisi Sasuke. "Dan aku sarankan," dia melanjutkan, berbisik ke telinganya, "berhenti mengatakan padanya kenyataan bahwa kau melupakannya."

"Ap—"

"Jika," Gaara melanjutkan, "aku benar tentang kau yang melupakannya. Sebanyak itulah yang bisa kusimpulkan." Gaara tersenyum main-main kepada Sasuke sebelum meninggalkannya sendirian sekali lagi. Sasuke memperhatikannya pergi. Sesuatu tentangnya memicu Sasuke ke arah yang salah. Dia tidak tahu mengapa, tapi dia ingin meninju wajahnya.

**.**

**.**

#The Next Generation#

**.**

**.**

Sakura berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Kakinya tergantung di tepi tempat tidur sambil tangannya bermain dengan rambutnya yang berantakan. Senyum terukir di bibirnya saat dia mendapati dirinya berpikir tentang Gaara. Mereka telah menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama-sama. Akhir-akhir ini dia berdiri di tengah-tengah makan siang dan pergi menuju tangga di mana Gaara akan, oh begitu kebetulan, muncul. Di sana tempat rahasia mereka, itu julukan yang dia berikan. Mereka akan duduk-duduk dan berbicara tentang apapun, hanya hal-hal konyol, seperti bunga, buku, jell-o, musim. Hal-hal konyol, yang menegaskan mereka sebagai bagian dari masyarakat biasa.

Dia tidak pernah berbicara tentang Sasuke. Hubungannya dengan Sasuke selalu tampak berada di jalur cepat, tidak pernah berhenti dan selalu menuju tabrakan. Dengan Gaara rasanya seolah-olah dia sedang menjelajahi dunia yang belum pernah dia masuki. Dia tidak pernah mendapat kesempatan untuk benar-benar menjelajahi dunia Sasuke sebelumnya. Mungkin itu sebabnya Sasuke melupakannya.

"OI!"

Jantung Sakura hampir melompat keluar dari kulitnya. Matanya melihat ke sekeliling ruangan dan mendarat di tepi tempat tidur.

"S-Sasuke?" tanyanya terkejut, duduk.

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan cara yang sangat aneh. "Apa yang ada di pikiranmu," tanyanya tiba-tiba dan Sakura tampak menjauh darinya, membersihkan pikirannya. Tunggu dulu, mengapa dia membersihkan pikirannya? Ini kan kamarnya!

"Siapa yang mengijinkanmu masuk?"

"Aku yang mengijinkan diriku masuk."

"APA?! Siapa bilang kau bisa mengijinkan dirimu masuk?" Dia bertanya sambil berdiri, benar-benar kesal.

"AKU! Ini rumahku."

"Ini kamarku! Ini adalah invasi terhadap privasiku!"

"Kau sendiri menyerbu kamarku sebulan yang lalu!"

"Itu... Itu tidak adil. Aku mengalami masalah!"

"Kau masih memiliki masalah!"

"Aku minta maaf karena saat itu aku sedang berduka karena kehilangan seseorang yang istimewa bagiku!"

"Di kamarku? Kau perlu berkabung di kamarku?"

"Apa?"

"Itulah yang kutanya!"

"Apa yang kau inginkan? Mengapa kau di sini?" Sakura tidak percaya, Sasuke berdebat dengannya begitu saja setelah beberapa hari yang lalu dia memperlakukannya seperti orang asing.

"Apa yang ada di pikiranmu?" Sasuke bertanya lagi dan Sakura menatapnya kesal.

"Keluar."

"Katakan saja apa yang ada di pikiranmu. Kau benar-benar aneh seminggu terakhir."

"Aku bertingkah aneh?"

"Ya," kata Sasuke, masih menatapnya, tidak pernah membiarkan matanya meninggalkan mata Sakura.

Untuk beberapa alasan, ini membuat Sakura kesal. Bagaimana Sasuke bisa bersikap seperti ini? Suatu saat dia seperti orang asing, berikutnya dia bertindak seperti sahabatnya, menanyakan hal-hal begitu santai. Sakura mulai marah.

"AKU aneh?!" Sakura mengulangi. "KAU yang bersikap aneh! Kau menjadi aneh sejak kau bangun!"

"Pagi ini?" Sasuke bertanya, masih benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"Oh ya, Bunda Teresa, pagi ini. TIDAK! Sejak kau bangun di rumah sakit!" Sakura membentaknya, suaranya meninggi.

"Apa hubungannya antara kau dan amnesiaku? Mengapa kau begitu marah tentang hal itu?" Sasuke bertanya, mengimbangi nada suara Sakura, muak dengan semua sensitivitasnya tentang ini, Sakura tidak pernah membiarkan Sasuke tahu dengan jelas mengapa.

"Kau mengambil seseorang yang penting dariku!" Sakura berteriak.

Sasuke menatap kosong ke arahnya. Karena kesalahannya seseorang telah hilang dari Sakura dan... dia berkabung di kamarnya?! "Kau aneh," kata Sasuke.

"Dan aku berharap kau tidak pernah bangun," kata Sakura dan Sasuke lagi-lagi merasa bersalah saat dia melihatnya mulai menangis.

"Ap—"

"Keluar." Sakura tidak tahu apakah dia berkata jujur atau bohong tapi tiba-tiba dia merasa seolah-olah beban telah terangkat dari tubuhnya.

Sasuke menatapnya. Dia ingin pergi. Dia sangat ingin mengabulkan apa yang baru saja diperintahkan Sakura tapi dia menemukan tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak. "Sakura." Dia menyebut namanya tegas. Matanya tidak pernah berpaling dari Sakura.

Sakura merasa air mata mulai jatuh dan dia duduk di tempat tidurnya, menghirup napas dalam-dalam. "Tidak ada," katanya tiba-tiba, menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. "Tidak ada apapun di pikiranku."

"Kau bohong."

Sakura menatap Sasuke, marah lagi. "Dan kau tahu itu karena?"

"Aku hanya tahu." Dia duduk di samping Sakura. "Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya. Aku hanya tahu."

Sasuke berbaring dan Sakura menatapnya, tidak yakin apakah akan membencinya karena sikap acuh tak acuhnya atau menganggapnya benar-benar menggemaskan. Sasuke menatap langit-langit.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura, melihat ke atas.

"Langit-langitku tidak memiliki itu!" katanya sambil menunjuk jendela atap di kamar Sakura.

Sakura berbaring dan mendongak ke arah langit sore yang tersenyum padanya. "Ibumu membuatnya untukku," katanya lembut. Tangannya dengan cepat melesat ke kalungnya.

Sasuke melihat Sakura memegang kalung itu di tangannya. Dia memegangnya begitu lembut seolah-olah takut itu akan pecah dan dia juga memegangnya dengan cara seolah-olah ingin memastikan bahwa kalung itu tetap di sana.

"Ceritakan tentang orang itu," kata Sasuke kepada Sakura dan dia tiba-tiba melihat ekspresi Sakura menjadi siaga namun terus menatap langit. "Apa yang terjadi dengan orang itu?" Dia melanjutkan ketika Sakura tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dia penasaran tentang siapa orang itu. Sakura selalu tampak begitu rapuh ketika membicarakannya. "Di mana laki-laki atau perempuan itu?" Sasuke bertanya, tidak benar-benar ingat apakah Sakura pernah menyebut gendernya.

"Dia laki-laki," Sakura menjawab ringkas lalu mengatupkan bibirnya. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan pada Sasuke. Sasuke terus menunggunya, diam-diam menunggunya berbicara, kapanpun dia siap. Dia hanya ingin mendengar setidaknya satu jawaban dari jutaan pertanyaan yang dia punya. "Dia... seolah telah meninggal," jawab Sakura sambil tertawa pendek tanpa humor seolah-olah itu seharusnya lucu.

"Meninggal?" Sasuke mengulangi. Matanya menengadah ke langit-langit dan keluar menuju langit. "Apakah itu salahku?" Dia bertanya.

Perlahan Sakura menghembuskan napas di sampingnya. "Bisa dikatakan kau sedikit berperan," jawabnya. Kepala Sasuke berpaling ke arahnya, tapi Sakura tetap menatap langit.

"Aku membunuhnya?" Sasuke bertanya ngeri. Apakah dia yang menjadi penyebab semua rasa sakit Sakura? Apakah dia membunuh orang penting itu? Sakura menoleh dan menatapnya, matanya seperti lautan emosi yang membuat Sasuke bingung.

"Mungkin tidak disengaja, tapi ya," jawabnya. Dia melihat keterkejutan melintasi mata Sasuke yang kembali menatap langit, tidak mampu melihatnya.

"Maafkan aku," kata Sasuke. Dia tidak percaya dia telah membunuh seseorang. Siapa dia? Apakah mereka berteman? Apakah mereka bermusuhan? Dan apa yang harus dia lakukan terhadap Sakura? Apakah alasan dia melupakan Sakura karena dia merasa bersalah telah membunuh orang itu?

"Sasuke." Sakura berkata pelan. Sasuke tidak berpaling padanya tapi Sakura tahu dia terfokus padanya.

"Maafkan aku," katanya lagi. Sakura hanya menatapnya. "Aku tidak tahu siapa yang telah kubunuh... tapi aku minta maaf karena telah membunuhnya." Sakura hendak berbicara lagi, tapi Sasuke berbalik untuk menatapnya. "Aku akan melindungimu mulai sekarang." Kalimat itu membuat jantung Sakura berhenti. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan sesuatu terjadi padamu... seolah-olah kau adikku." Sakura tiba-tiba merasa seolah seember air dingin dilemparkan padanya. ADIK?!

"Apa...?" Sakura memulai, masih sedikit sulit berkata-kata.

"Aku berjanji! Sebagai penebus kesalahanku! Aku akan berada di sini untukmu. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu," Sasuke meneruskan dan Sakura mulai duduk, menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong. "Kita bahkan tinggal di rumah yang sama, jadi kita benar-benar bisa menjadi—"

"Berhenti." Sakura mengangkat jarinya untuk membungkam Sasuke saat dia duduk juga.

"Ada apa?" Dia bertanya. Tiba-tiba Sakura tampak kehabisan napas seolah-olah dia sedang mengalami waktu yang sulit untuk menahan sesuatu dalam dirinya.

"Ini tidak... tidak seharusnya seperti ini...," kata Sakura perlahan.

"Apanya?" Sasuke bertanya, benar-benar bingung. Apakah dia mengatakan sesuatu yang salah lagi?

"Aku tidak mau kau menjadi kakakku!" Sakura berteriak, membuat Sasuke benar-benar tidak siap. Mengapa dia meneriakinya sekarang? "Aku tidak mau kau menjadi kakak bagiku! Aku... aku sudah punya Naruto!" bentak Sakura.

"Naruto?!" Sasuke hampir yakin ada sesuatu di antara keduanya di belakang Karin.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi..." Sakura melemah. "Oh, sudah cukup."

Tiba-tiba Sakura berdiri dan keluar ruangan, meninggalkan Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak sanggup berkata-kata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-ABA-**

MINNA, GOMEEEEENN…. Karena kesibukan akhir-akhir ini, author jadi lama update. Maaf ya.

Sudah terjawab kan siapa si pihak ketiga. Sesuai request dari readers, akhirnya Gaara yang muncul, tapi lagi-lagi OOC. Wkwkwkwk. Semoga puas ya dengan chap ini. See you next time.


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hana Yori Dango 3**

**The Next Generation**

**Season ****II**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

Hana Yori Dango selalu menjadi milik Yoko Kamio–sensei,

sementara Naruto dan karakter-karakter lainnya milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.

Written by ButaTokki and CamsaHead

Translated by Ravensky Y-chan

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

Karin memelototi koki. Pria itu tidak melakukan tugasnya dengan cukup baik. Taconya tidak semenakjubkan taco Meksiko dan koki itu yang harus disalahkan. Tangannya berada di pinggul dan kakinya mengetuk cepat. Dia kesal.

"Lakukan lagi!" katanya, melotot ke arah koki, membuat sang koki meringkuk akibat wibawanya yang tajam, namun saat melihat Sakura menyerbu keluar Karin lupa semua tentang taconya. "Whoa..." katanya pelan sebelum berjalan keluar dapur dan menuju Sakura. "Sakura!" panggilnya saat dia berlari mengejar Sakura yang berjalan cepat.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan!" kata Sakura. Air mata mengalir di pipinya saat dia menyerbu ke samping rumah.

"Whoa. Apa?! Apa yang terjadi?! Sakura berhenti!" Karin memegang lengannya dan menariknya agar berhenti.

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan berhenti!" kata Sakura, mencoba melepaskan pegangan Karin.

"Katakan saja apa yang terjadi!" Karin mendesak lembut, tidak membiarkannya pergi.

"Sasuke tidak akan pernah ingat! Dan meskipun dia ingat, semuanya tidak bisa kembali seperti sebelumnya!" Sakura berteriak saat suaranya mulai pecah.

"Kenapa? Apa yang Sasuke katakan?" Karin bertanya dan nyeri berkelebat di mata Sakura. Karin cukup yakin ada sedikit kebencian juga di dalamnya.

"Tanyakan saja padanya," Sakura menjawab dengan gigi terkatup.

Karin mendesah. Tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan meskipun dia begitu ingin membantu Sakura. "Aku akan menelepon Naruto," katanya.

Meskipun Karin cemburu, dia tahu Sakura membutuhkan bantuan Naruto. Dia melepaskan tangan Sakura perlahan, mengawasinya agar tidak kabur dan mengambil ponselnya. Naruto menjawab dengan cepat.

"Naruto?" kata Karin.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau harus datang ke sini," kata Karin tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari Sakura sambil menepuk-nepuk punggungnya menenangkan.

"Ada apa?" Naruto bertanya, kekhawatiran menyelimuti suaranya saat Karin mendengar suara-suara di latar belakang, mungkin dia sudah bersiap untuk datang.

"Ini tentang Sakura. Datang saja," kata Karin, lalu menutup telepon. Dia tidak harus memberitahu Naruto dua kali, dia tahu itu. Naruto mungkin akan berlari ke tempat Sakura hanya dengan menyebutkan namanya. "Ayo kita masuk ke dalam," kata Karin, memimpin Sakura kembali ke rumah tapi Sakura menghentikannya. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan pastikan Sasuke tidak akan datang dan menemukanmu," kata Karin padanya.

**.**

**.**

#The Next Generation#

**.**

**.**

Sasuke mondar-mandir di kamarnya kesal. Apa sih kesalahan yang telah dia lakukan sekarang?! Apa sih masalah Sakura? Dia tidak mengerti apa-apa. Sakura menganggap segala sesuatunya menyakitkan. Itu sangat menjengkelkan! Sambil duduk di tempat tidurnya, Sasuke mendongak. Mengapa dia tidak memiliki langit-langit yang keren seperti di kamar Sakura? Dia harus berbicara dengan ibunya tentang hal ini. Dia berbaring sambil mendesah. Dia tidak ingin membuat Sakura sedih. Sudah cukup buruk bahwa dia menyebabkan kematian seseorang yang penting bagi Sakura dan dia tidak ingin menyakitinya lagi.

Dia memejamkan mata. Siapa yang telah dia bunuh? Atau siapa yang telah meninggal gara-gara dia? Apakah itu terjadi dalam kecelakaan yang tidak bisa dia ingat? Dia menutup matanya erat, berusaha mati-matian untuk mengingat. Siapa dia?! Semakin dia mencoba mengingat semakin dia menyadari kepalanya mulai sakit, tapi dia memaksakan diri melawan rasa sakit, melawan rasa muak.

Gambar seorang wanita memegang senjata berkelebat dalam pikirannya, berteriak dan menjerit. Dia melihat Sakura sejenak, tampak ketakutan, dan kemudian terjadi perkelahian... Dia tidak bisa bernapas tapi dia terus memaksakan diri. Siapa... Siapa yang telah meninggal karenanya?! Kepalanya terasa seperti membelah terbuka. Semakin dia memaksakan diri mengingat, semakin parah sakitnya. Dia bersandar di tempat tidurnya, memegang kepalanya. Dia ingin tahu...

"Sasuke, di mana—Oi! Sasuke?!" Naruto berteriak saat dia berjalan ke kamarnya.

Sasuke mengabaikan panggilan Naruto dan memaksa dirinya lebih jauh. Dia tidak peduli dengan rasa sakit. Dia muak karena tidak tahu apapun.

"Oi, Sasuke!" Naruto mengulangi, memegang bahunya.

"Naruto? Apa—" Karin memulai tapi berhenti di pintu masuk ketika melihat apa yang terjadi. Sakura mengikutinya dan saat dia melihat Sasuke kesakitan, dia mendorong Karin ke samping dan berlutut di samping Naruto, mencoba untuk mencari tahu ada apa dengan Sasuke. Sasuke mengerang kesakitan, keringat menutupi dahinya dan dia terengah-engah.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura panik. "Sasuke!"

"Aku menemukannya di lantai," Naruto menjelaskan saat Sasuke mulai tenang, matanya menatap jauh, tidak fokus.

"Sasuke? Sasuke! Tidak, tolong, jangan lakukan ini!" kata Sakura panik ketika memori saat Sasuke sekarat dalam pelukannya diputar kembali di depan matanya.

Mata Sasuke menatap lurus ke arah matanya. "Sakura," katanya pelan dan Sakura merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Panggilan itu seperti cara Sasuke memanggilnya dulu, juga cara dia menatapnya. "Aku...," Sasuke melanjutkan dan matanya kembali fokus, kemudian dia berubah menjadi orang asing lagi. "Aku tidak bisa mengingat... Aku mencoba mengingat...," bisik Sasuke saat dia mulai duduk.

"Idiot!" Naruto berteriak pada Sasuke. Kalau saja dia tidak tampak begitu lelah, Naruto bersumpah, demi hidupnya, dia akan memukul Sasuke. Dia selalu melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Sakura marah. Apa dia benar-benar bodoh?! "Apa yang kau pikir sedang kaulakukan? Memaksakan diri seperti itu?" Naruto membentak temannya. Sakura tetap diam dan Karin mendekat ke sisinya.

"Aku ingin tahu siapa yang kubunuh," katanya. Naruto dan Karin menatapnya kaget.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Naruto bertanya, benar-benar bingung. Dia melihat Sakura menunduk, tangannya berada di pangkuannya.

"Kata Sakura... Aku membunuh seseorang."

"Apa?" Karin memandang Sakura yang masih menatap lantai.

"Dia bilang aku membunuh seseorang yang penting baginya."

Karin dan Naruto sekarang paham.

"Ah, _well_... aku tidak bisa membantah hal itu," kata Karin ketika Sakura mendongak dengan senyum di bibirnya.

"Maksudnya tidak secara harfiah, idiot." Naruto mengusapkan tangan ke rambutnya sambil menatap temannya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke bertanya tapi matanya terpaku pada Sakura.

"Secara fisik dia masih hidup, tapi secara mental... tidak."

Sasuke memberi Sakura tatapan bingung. Dia tidak melihat Naruto atas jawabannya. Dia hanya menatap Sakura. "Apa artinya itu?"

Sakura akhirnya menatap Sasuke. "Artinya... kau membunuh pria yang kucintai... karena dia tidak mencintaiku lagi."

Sasuke terkejut. Air matanya mulai turun.

"Aku membuat... orang yang mencintaimu... berhenti mencintaimu?"

"Ya," jawab Sakura terengah-engah.

"Aku... bagaimana...?" Dia ingin tahu, tapi Sakura menggeleng.

"Jangan khawatir tentang itu." Dia berkata sambil berdiri, tatapannya menjauhi Sasuke. Karin berdiri di sisinya dan Naruto mendekatinya. "Aku ingin sendirian," katanya. Keduanya menjauh saat Sakura berjalan keluar ruangan. Namun saat menutup pintu kamar Sasuke dan berjalan menyusuri lorong dia menemukan jari-jarinya dengan cepat menekan nomor di telepon.

"Halo?"

"Gaara..."

"Hei, Sakura. Ada apa?" Sakura mendengar Gaara bicara saat dia berjalan menuruni tangga, menuju keluar rumah. Rasanya menyenangkan mendengar suara Gaara yang terdengar bebas. "Sakura?" Gaara bertanya saat Sakura tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan Sakura merasakan sesuatu dalam dirinya terlepas secara perlahan-lahan. "Ada apa?" Gaara melanjutkan, merasakan sesuatu dari cara Sakura terdiam.

"_Ne_, Gaara, _ano ne__…_" Sakura memulai.

"Ya?"

"Semuanya... rusak sekarang," Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya perlahan, ragu-ragu. Takut kalau dia mengucapkan kata-kata itu hanya akan membuat semuanya tampak lebih nyata baginya.

"Rusak?" Gaara mengulangi dengan bingung. "Kenapa? Ada apa?"

"Aku takut... semuanya tidak mungkin kembali ke keadaan sebelumnya," jawab Sakura.

"Di mana kau? Aku akan datang," kata Gaara segera.

"Eibusu Garden Place, dekat jam," Sakura otomatis menjawab. Dia tidak tahu mengapa tempat itu. Tempat itu muncul begitu saja di pikirannya. "Aku akan menemuimu di sana."

"Oke. Jangan melakukan hal-hal bodoh." Dia mendengar Gaara mengatakannya dengan bercanda tapi dia tahu Gaara serius.

"_Hai__'_," jawab Sakura, lalu menutup telepon.

Langit sudah mulai gelap dan pada saat Sakura tiba di Eibusu Garden Place, langit tampak seperti siap untuk menangis, meskipun dia berharap cuaca bisa bertahan sedikit lebih lama mengingat dia lupa membawa payungnya. Namun langit tidak bisa lagi menahan air matanya dan membiarkannya lolos.

Sakura membiarkan hujan membasahi dirinya hingga dia basah kuyup. Air matanya sendiri jatuh bersamaan dengan hujan. Apakah langit menangis untuknya? Atau menangis bersamanya? Dia bertanya-tanya. Hujan mulai jatuh lebih cepat dan lebih deras, tapi dia merasa bebannya hilang dan menyegarkan, dia tidak merasakan dingin yang menjalari tubuhnya karena mati rasa.

"Sakura!" Suara Gaara membawanya keluar dari pikirannya. Dia terlindung sepenuhnya di bawah payung. "Aku bilang jangan melakukan hal bodoh!" kata Gaara sambil cepat-cepat menariknya di bawah payungnya.

"Aku tidak melakukan hal bodoh!" dia menjawab dengan bingung.

"Berdiri di tengah hujan yang dingin adalah hal bodoh. Kau bisa sakit," kata Gaara dan Sakura tersenyum. "Ayo," katanya sambil membimbing Sakura keluar dari hujan dan menyusuri jalan-jalan. Mereka memasuki sebuah bangunan untuk berteduh.

"Dimana ini?" Sakura bertanya sambil melihat sekeliling, tempat ini cukup bagus tapi tidak terlalu bagus.

"Ada kafe besar di lantai dua, tidak terlalu terkenal." Gaara menjelaskan sambil menutup payungnya dan berjalan menuju lift. Sakura mengikuti Gaara ke dalam lift yang langsung menekan tombol lantai dua. "Hah? Aneh...," kata Gaara, menekan tombol lagi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Kita tidak bergerak," kata Gaara perlahan dan mencoba untuk menekan tombol untuk membuka pintu. Tidak ada yang terjadi. Sakura melihat Gaara mencoba melakukan segala hal untuk membuat lift bekerja atau untuk membuat mereka keluar tapi tidak ada yang terjadi. Lift tetap diam. "Sial," Gaara menyumpah.

"Apa kita terjebak?" tanya Sakura.

"Sepertinya begitu," kata Gaara dan mulai menggedor pintu. "SESEORANG! TOLONG!" Gaara berteriak. Sakura memeriksa teleponnya.

"Tidak ada sinyal," katanya.

"Aku juga tidak," sahut Gaara, memeriksa miliknya dan terus menggedor pintu. Sakura mulai tertawa. "Kenapa kau tertawa?" Gaara bertanya, benar-benar terkejut dengan reaksi Sakura. Dia yakin Sakura begitu hancur satu menit yang lalu.

"Aku hanya merasa lucu," Sakura menjelaskan dan Gaara tersenyum lucu. Dia senang bahwa setidaknya... Sakura tampak merasa lebih baik. Gaara menghembuskan napas. _Well_, Sakura mungkin merasa lebih baik, tapi dia tidak. Dia menekan kepalanya di pintu lift yang dingin dan mendesah. Dia merasa kepalanya ringan. Sakura berhenti tertawa dan menatapnya. "Gaara, kau baik-baik saja?"

Gaara menutup matanya, merasa dunia di sekelilingnya mulai berputar, yang merupakan pertanda buruk karena baik dia maupun lift sama sekali tidak bergerak.

"Uh... tidak... tidak begitu baik," dia mengakui. Gaara menarik diri dari pintu, menuju Sakura dan merasa tubuhnya limbung. Dia jatuh tepat ke arah Sakura dan karena Sakura tidak bisa mendukung berat badannya saat mereka bertabrakan, mereka berdua jatuh ke lantai.

"Gaara!" panggil Sakura panik, berusaha mendorongnya. Sesaat tak satu pun dari mereka bergerak atau bersuara, kemudian tiba-tiba Gaara mengerang pelan. Sakura merasa tangan Gaara bergerak, mencoba bangkit. Wajahnya pucat.

"Ah, _gomen ne_." Gaara terlihat benar-benar kelelahan.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau sepertinya begitu tertekan ketika menelepon. Aku hanya..." dia mencoba untuk menjelaskan tapi pikirannya berantakan.

"Ya Tuhan, Gaara kau sakit!" kata Sakura khawatir sambil menyentuh dahinya.

"Yeah, begitulah."

Sakura berpaling ke tasnya dan mulai merogoh isinya. Ada sebotol air dan sekotak Midol. "Oh _well_..." katanya, mengambil satu tablet dan menyerahkannya ke Gaara. "Ini, ambil."

"Aku tidak bisa meminum apapun kecuali atas resep dokterku." Gaara mulai protes.

Ada apa sih dengan orang-orang kaya? "Diam dan lakukan seperti yang kukatakan!" perintah Sakura dan Gaara langsung menurutinya. Sakura melepas jaket dan syalnya agar kering di corner lift dan duduk di sebelah Gaara yang meringkuk di lantai, mencoba menemukan posisi yang nyaman di ruangan yang kecil itu. Setelah beberapa waktu, ketika Sakura pikir dia tidur, Gaara justru berpaling ke arahnya.

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya, suaranya lembut dan serak.

"Kupikir kau sedang tidur," kata Sakura.

"Aku tidak bisa menyingkirkannya dari pikiranku," jelas Gaara dan Sakura menggeleng.

"Kau harus beristirahat atau kondisimu akan semakin buruk." Dia merasa bersalah karena membuat Gaara kedinginan dan sekarang mereka terjebak dalam lift, menunggu bantuan seseorang.

"Aku hanya akan mendengarkanmu, tidak perlu bergerak," Gaara mendesaknya, penasaran apa yang membuatnya begitu sedih. Gaara ingin membantunya.

Sakura menatap Gaara ragu-ragu, tapi akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk memberitahukan segalanya. "Tampaknya tidak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan," Sakura memulai. Dia menceritakan semuanya. Di mulai sejak saat Sasuke mengganggunya, hingga detik-detik terakhir saat Sasuke berjuang melawan Mei. Semua asumsi Gaara akhirnya menjadi jelas. Seperti dugaannya, Sakura adalah kekasih Sasuke tapi Sasuke melupakan semua hal tentangnya.

"Wow," kata Gaara, menatap Sakura. "Itu terlalu intens." Suaranya rendah dan lembut, namun entah bagaimana senyum menghiasi bibirnya.

"Ya."

"Sejak awal kalian naik 'kereta' yang menuju 'tabrakan'."

Sakura tertawa. "Itu perumpamaan yang tepat sekali."

Gaara tersenyum. "Jadi sekarang bagaimana?" dia bertanya, bersandar pada dinding lift.

"Sejujurnya aku tidak tahu..."

"Apa kau akan terus bertahan? Menunggunya?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Apa kau ingin begitu?" Sakura menatap Gaara. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu harus berkata apa. "Jika kau tidak bisa bertahan lagi, kau tidak harus melakukannya," kata Gaara, perlahan mendorong tubuhnya ke posisi duduk.

"_Chotto_, Gaara, apa yang kau lakukan!" kata Sakura khawatir begitu Gaara duduk dan menatap langsung ke arahnya.

"Sakura... kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah jika kau ingin _move on_." Sakura merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Gaara mencondongkan tubuh ke depan dan menekan dahi hangatnya dengan dahi Sakura. "Kau tidak perlu bertahan atau menunggu jika kau tidak ingin."

Sakura menggigit bibirnya. Dia tidak yakin apa yang dia ingin atau tidak ingin lakukan. Hal yang benar dan salah tampak menjadi satu dan membuat semuanya menjadi kacau. Gaara mengangkat tangannya dan mengusap air mata yang membasahi di pipi Sakura, yang bahkan tidak sadar bahwa dia mulai menangis lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu, Gaara. Aku hanya… lelah disakiti sepanjang waktu," akunya dan Gaara tersenyum menghibur meskipun di dalam dia merasa hatinya terpukul. Gaara tahu bukan salah Sasuke jika dia melupakan Sakura. Dia bahkan memaksa dirinya untuk mengingat Sakura, tapi Gaara tidak bisa menyingkirkan perasaan tidak suka, bahkan mungkin benci di hatinya. Lebih dari siapa pun di dunia ini, dia tidak ingin Sakura menangis. Gaara membelai pipi Sakura dengan ibu jarinya.

"Kau tidak perlu merasa sakit lagi," katanya, merasa dirinya bersandar lebih dekat ke arah Sakura.

Sakura merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak saat Gaara mendekat. Apakah ini benar-benar terjadi? Apakah dia benar-benar akan membiarkan pria lain, selain Sasuke, menciumnya? Menyentuhnya?

Sakura percaya bahwa selama sisa hidupnya, satu-satunya orang yang akan pernah memeluknya, menyentuhnya, menenangkannya dan mencintainya adalah Sasuke, namun sekarang dia… membiarkan pria lain hendak menciumnya. Benarkah dia akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi? Apakah dia benar-benar siap untuk itu? Dia memejamkan mata, mempersiapkan diri untuk bibir Gaara, tapi ketika bibir itu mendarat dengan lembut di pipinya, Sakura mendapati dirinya mendesah lega. Gaara tersenyum di kulitnya.

"Aku tidak akan menciummu. Belum," katanya sambil menarik diri. "Tidak sampai hatimu sepenuhnya menjadi milikku dan sampai yang kau pikiran hanya aku."

Sakura tersenyum. "Jadi apa yang kau katakan?"

"Aku menyukaimu," jawab Gaara simpel. "Aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku," katanya sebelum jatuh tertidur.

"Semoga berhasil," Sakura tersenyum ke arahnya dan berbaring di sampingnya, menempatkan jaketnya di atas mereka. Sakura tidak yakin apakah dia benar-benar akan jatuh cinta pada Gaara tapi dia tidak benar-benar membenci ide itu. Faktanya... dia mulai menyukai Gaara. Sakura memejamkan mata dan mendesah gembira, membiarkan dirinya tertidur.

**.**

**.**

#The Next Generation#

**.**

**.**

"Ayolah Naruto, memangnya dia akan berada di sini!" kata Sasuke saat mereka memasuki sebuah gedung. Ini sudah pagi dan mereka sudah mencari Sakura tanpa henti karena dia belum juga pulang hingga jam 12 malam.

"Kau harus lebih berusaha untuk menemukannya! Salahmu hingga dia pergi sendirian!" Naruto membentaknya.

"Aku tidak mengatakan kita harus berhenti! Aku hanya mengatakan dia tidak mungkin berada di tempat seperti ini!" balas Sasuke.

"Oh, kita hanya akan mengecek sebentar mumpung kita di sini!" kata Sai, melerai keduanya dan melangkah masuk. Sasori berjalan di sisinya. Sasuke mungkin tidak menyadarinya, tetapi yang lain tahu, dan Naruto benar-benar penasaran apakah Sakura akan berada di sini. Sakura tidak mungkin berada di sini. Ini adalah tempat di mana Fugaku dan Mikoto terjebak bersama-sama. Jika Sakura SAMPAI berakhir di sini... bukankah seharusnya itu terjadi padanya saat bersama Sasuke, mengingat fakta bahwa nasib mereka telah mengikuti jejak orang tua Sasuke selama ini? Naruto mendesah... sekali lagi, baru-baru ini, nasib tampaknya telah berhenti melakukan itu.

"Hei, Naruto!" Sasori memanggilnya. "Lift ini rusak!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-ABA-**

Ah, cukup kecewa dengan review yang sedikit :(

Tapi teteeeeppp… ini semua bukan tentang mencari perhatian, tapi tentang berbagi cerita. Kayak kata Gurkin di 'Sydney White', "it's not about read, but all about write." Hehehe. Chap depan makin seru lho. Ditunggu ya.

**Balasan review** (walau udah dibales PM sih :P)

miya cahya.1 : Iya, emang agak cepet ya. Btw ini ceritanya reader's POV, dan maaf banget gak bisa diubah. Tar si empunya cerita protes. Hehe.

yantif390 : Pastinya ada cemburu-cemburuan. Cemburunya Sasuke sampe bikin author doki-doki sendiri lho. Ditunggu aja ya.

sakura uchiha stivani : Hai vani, salam kenal ya. Selamat bergabung :)

dark blue and pink cherry : Kapan ya Sasuke inget lagi….? Masih jadi misteri sih :P

kHaLerie Hikari : Sip, ini udah lanjut


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hana Yori Dango 3**

**The Next Generation**

**Season ****II**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

Hana Yori Dango selalu menjadi milik Yoko Kamio–sensei,

sementara Naruto dan karakter-karakter lainnya milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.

Written by ButaTokki and CamsaHead

Translated by Ravensky Y-chan

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

"Kau bercanda!" seru Naruto saat mereka mendekati lift.

"Yup, ini rusak," Sasuke menyahut saat mereka menekan tombol, tetapi tidak ada yang terjadi.

Sai mulai menggedor pintu lift. "OI! Apa ada orang di dalam?"

Ada keheningan sejenak

"Sai!" Suara Sakura terdengar jauh tapi masih bisa ditangkap dengan jelas.

"_USO_!" Sasori berteriak.

"_Machide_..." Naruto berbisik saat yang lain menatap lift.

"Sai! Keluarkan kami dari sini!" teriak Sakura. Kami?

"Maaf, kami?" Sai mengulangi. Naruto, Sasori, dan Sasuke saling pandang bingung.

"Aku terjebak di sini dengan temanku!"

"Teman?" Sasori bertanya. Ada jeda panjang sebelum Sakura bicara lagi.

"Gaara..."

"Gaara?" Naruto terkejut. Ada seorang lelaki di sana dengan Sakura.

"OI! Kau TIDAK BOLEH MELAKUKAN HAL ANEH DENGANNYA!" Sai berseru.

"Aku bukan kau, Sai! Aku tidak melakukan hal-hal aneh di malam pertama dengan seseorang."

"Ino spesial," bantah Sai.

"Yeah, benar!" ejek Sakura.

"Itu benar! Aku TIDAK PERNAH TIDUR DENGAN SESEORANG DI MALAM PERTAMA! Mungkin kedua atau ketiga... SEPERTI YANG AKU KATAKAN, INO SPESIAL!"

"Dasar binatang!"

"CUKUP!" kata Sasuke. "Berhenti berdebat dan ayo cari cara untuk mengeluarkan Sakura."

Setelah beberapa menit, Naruto akhirnya bisa memanggil mekanik untuk datang dan membuka pintu lift. Naruto bergegas masuk.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau terluka?" Naruto bertanya pada Sakura sambil membimbingnya keluar dari lift.

"Aku baik-baik," jawabnya.

"Apa yang kau pikir sedang kau LAKUKAN?!" Sasori bertanya, benar-benar putus asa.

"Apa kau tau berapa lama kami mencarimu?! Dan di sini kau terjebak dengan seorang pria?!" Sai memarahi Sakura saat Gaara berdiri di sampingnya, mengamati mereka. Dia merasa agak lucu melihat bagaimana Sakura diperlakukan dengan sangat hati-hati, seolah mereka semua kakaknya. Kecuali Sasuke... yang hanya berdiri di pinggir, tidak yakin apa yang harus dilakukan.

"Itu kecelakaan!" Sakura membela diri.

"Maafkan aku. Aku yang membawanya ke dalam gedung. Aku tidak tahu lift ini rusak," kata Gaara, melangkah maju, dan anggota F4 berbalik menatapnya.

"Ah! Ternyata kau!" seru Sasuke, akhirnya memperhatikan Gaara. Gaara berpaling ke arah Sasuke, seperti yang dilakukan yang lainnya. "Kau selalu muncul dari tempat-tempat aneh," kata Sasuke, dan Gaara tertawa kecil.

"Dan aku suka mengambil hal-hal yang dilupakan dan ditinggalkan," kata Gaara sambil melangkah keluar dari lift. Sakura tersenyum sementara Naruto, Sasori dan Sai mengawasi Gaara dengan khawatir akibat pernyataannya.

"Hah?" Sasuke bertanya bingung.

Gaara berhenti tepat di depannya. "Apa lagi... oh ya, sampah seseorang adalah harta bagi orang lain."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Sasuke bertanya.

"Ya, apa yang dia bicarakan?" Sasori bertanya, muncul di belakang Sakura yang memandang ke kejauhan.

"Gaara, kita harus pulang," kata Sakura sambil menggamit lengan Gaara dan mulai melangkah pergi.

"Sakura... oi, _chotto_! OI!" Sasori berseru tapi Sakura mengabaikannya dan terus melangkah.

"Sesuatu yang aneh terjadi di lift," kata Naruto, menyilangkan lengannya saat melihat mereka pergi.

"Oh ya, hal-hal aneh selalu terjadi di lift," Sai menyilangkan lengannya juga.

"Maksudmu mereka melakukan hal-hal aneh di sana?" Sasori bertanya kaget. Dia melihat ke arah Sakura. "Dengan dia?"

"Ya, Sakura melakukan sesuatu yang aneh dengan dia," sahut Sai.

"Hal-hal aneh apa?" Sasuke bertanya.

"Kau tahu lah... hal-hal aneh."

"Apa?"

"Sasuke, pikirkan ini... seorang pria dan seorang wanita terjebak dalam lift sepanjang malam bersama-sama, dan mereka pergi bersama-sama. Apa yang mungkin terjadi?"

"Dia jatuh sakit dan Sakura merawatnya?"

"Kau lihat, itu aneh."

"Kalian bodoh," kata Sasuke, menutup pembicaraan dan Sai mendesah tak berdaya padanya. Dia berharap bahwa setidaknya dalam percakapan ini Sasuke akan ingat frasa "hal aneh" dan mungkin samar-samar ingat malam itu di hotel ketika mereka berada dalam pelarian.

"Kau payah," kata Sai, menepuk bahunya.

"Mengapa aku payah?" tanya Sasuke.

"Begitulah kau," jawab Sasori.

"Terserah. Aku mau ke mobil," kata Sasuke dan melangkah keluar dari gedung, merasa lelah karena tidak pernah tahu apa yang orang lain bicarakan.

"Apa kalian menyadarinya?" Naruto memulai ketika Sasuke sudah pergi.

"Ya," kata Sasori.

"Terjebak bersama-sama di lift adalah apa yang terjadi pada Mikoto-san dan Fugaku-san. Artinya itu seharusnya terjadi pada Sasuke dan Sakura, mengingat setiap pola nasib mereka mengikuti orang tua Sasuke," jawab Sai sambil bersandar pada dinding.

"Lalu kenapa?" tanya Naruto. Itu aneh, terlalu banyak kebetulan.

Saat Sasuke berjalan keluar dari gedung, matanya jatuh pada Sakura dan Gaara. Tangan Sakura berada di wajah Gaara dan mereka sangat dekat. Dia tidak tahu mengapa pemandangan itu begitu mengganggunya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Dia mendengar Sakura bertanya. Tangan Gaara terangkat dan berhenti di lengan mungil Sakura. Dia tersenyum.

"Baik... terima kasih." Gaara berkata dan Sakura tersenyum padanya.

Sasuke menggeleng kesal dan masuk ke mobil, membanting pintu mobil saat dia menutupnya. Dia tidak mengerti mengapa Sakura tersenyum begitu cerah saat bersama Gaara tetapi ketika Sasuke mencoba untuk melakukan sesuatu yang baik untuknya, Sakura akan meledak padanya.

Sasuke menutup matanya dengan kesal, menyilangkan lengannya. Terserah. Menurutnya Sakura berkepribadian ganda. Sasuke membuka matanya saat pintu mobil dibuka. Sakura diseret ke dalam oleh Sasori. Sasuke berpaling dari mereka dan melihat ke luar jendela. Jantungnya berhenti saat dia melihat gadis yang berjalan menyusuri jalan dan melewati mobil. Senyumnya begitu indah.

"Sasuke?" Sai bertanya, menarik perhatiannya.

"Hah?" kata Sasuke, enggan mengalihkan pandangan dari gadis yang baru saja dilihatnya. Untuk beberapa alasan, dia terpesona oleh gadis itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Sai bertanya, mengangkat alis melihat ekspresi di wajahnya.

"Ya," jawab Sasuke dan kembali menatap gadis itu, tapi dia telah menghilang.

Sakura melihat Sasuke dan ekspresi Sai yang penuh tanya. Dan dia akan berbohong pada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia tidak peduli. Dia tahu ekspresi itu, hampir mirip dengan cara Sasuke menatapnya dulu, tapi karena Sakura masih bisa merasakan kehangatan dari sentuhan Gaara di tangannya, dia jadi tidak terlalu peduli.

"Ayo pergi. Aku lelah," kata Sakura dan mobil mulai bergerak.

"Yeah, lelah karena melakukan hal-hal aneh," kata Sai sambil tertawa nakal, yang kemudian mendapatkan tamparan dari Naruto.

**.**

**.**

#The Next Generation#

**.**

**.**

"Dia hampir menciummu?" Ino berteriak terkejut. Kepala Sasori menoleh begitu cepat ke arah gadis-gadis sampai-sampai Sakura bersumpah dia mendengar lecutan cambuk di latar belakang.

"Hush!" Sakura berkata dan menarik Ino mendekat. Karin, Tayuya, Makiko dan Shion terlalu terkejut untuk bisa bereaksi seperti Ino.

"Oke tunggu. Jelaskan lagi siapa Gaara ini, soalnya aku bingung," kata Shion setelah Ino tenang.

"Dia temanku."

"Yang mana hampir menciummu!" kata Tayuya yang entah bagaimana mirip dengan Sasori.

"Ya... dan yang mana mengatakan bahwa dia menyukaiku."

"APA?" Karin melonjak dari tempat duduknya. Orang-orang di ruangan itu berpaling ke arah Karin dan tampak... marah. "APA?"

"Duduklah, dasar aneh!" kata Tayuya, menarik Karin duduk.

"Bagaimana dengan Sasuke?!" Karin protes setelah dia telah duduk.

"Bisakah kau tenang!" Shion berkata sambil menampar lengan Karin pelan. Saat ini mereka berada di sekolah dan sedang makan siang, dan gadis-gadis itu mendapat kabar tentang apa yang terjadi tadi pagi.

"Tapi—," Karin memulai, tapi Tayuya mengangkat jarinya untuk membungkam Karin.

"Kau tidak diizinkan untuk berbicara sampai kau tenang," kata Tayuya saat Karin cemberut padanya.

"Kau menarik terlalu banyak perhatian," tambah Ayame.

Karin menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Oke. Tunggu. Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada Sasuke?" Karin bertanya pada Sakura.

"Aku...," Sakura terdiam, melihat ke bawah. "Kau melihat apa yang terjadi kemarin. Aku hanya... berpikir bahwa ini tidak lagi baik untuk kami berdua," jawab Sakura. Karin menatapnya, mulutnya terbuka lebar.

"Oke kalau begitu," kata Ino, bertepuk tangan seolah menyetujui.

"APA?! Apa maksudmu dengan 'oke kalau begitu'?! Ini tidak oke!" Karin protes dengan panik.

"KAU yang mengatakan bahwa kita akan mendukung Sakura jika dia memilih ini," kata Lee, tiba-tiba berada di samping Shion.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Pergi ke tempat cowok-cowok!" Shion memarahinya.

"Mereka tidak suka aku di sana. Mereka menyuruhku untuk ke sini." Lee menyilangkan lengannya dan mengambil kursi. Cemberut di wajahnya membuat Shion tidak bisa menahan senyum.

"Bagaimana pun sang arwah benar." Ino berkata sambil berbalik ke arah Karin.

"Sejak kapan aku jadi arwah?" Lee bertanya kesal.

"Kau cenderung muncul entah dari mana," kata Tayuya dan yang lain mengangguk setuju.

"Yeah, tapi maksudku setelah beberapa waktu berlalu… dan jika si bodoh itu masih tidak ingat... Maksudku ini bahkan baru satu bulan!" Karin berkata sambil menyilangkan lengannya.

"Ini sudah delapan bulan bagiku," Sakura berbisik pelan.

"Maaf, kupikir waktumu rusak." Karin memulai.

"Enam bulan Sasuke pergi di Perancis, satu bulan dia tak sadarkan diri, dan ini sudah sebulan sejak dia melupakan aku." Karin menatap Sakura, mulutnya terkatup. "Dia sudah membuatku menunggu selama delapan bulan. Aku lelah."

"Kupikir kita harus mendukung Sakura, _ne_ Karin?" kata Ayame.

"Tapi takdir kalian selalu mengikuti jejak pasangan Uchiha, dan TAKDIR akan terus melakukannya. Itu berarti Sasuke akan ingat!" Karin melanjutkan protesnya. Dia tidak mau Sakura menyerah dulu.

"Atau," kata Tayuya, berdiri dan mulai mondar-mandir. "Takdir berencana untuk berhenti melakukannya."

"Apa kau mendengar apa yang aku katakan? Se-la-lu," kata Karin.

"Kami mengerti maksudmu, Karin, tapi mungkin sekarang waktunya Sakura untuk berhenti," kata Shion lembut.

"Hidup Sakura tidak bisa terus berputar di sekeliling Sasuke 24/7," tambah Ino. Karin menatap mereka, benar-benar syok. Tunggu, apa mereka serius?! Mereka tidak mungkin serius.

"Aku butuh udara," Sakura berkata sambil berdiri. Karin mendongak menatapnya. Sakura tidak akan ke mana-mana!

"Tidak, kau tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya!" Karin berdiri, suaranya tajam. Tingkat kemarahan yang merembes keluar darinya menyebabkan semua orang di sekitar mereka berhenti dan menatap mereka. Sakura menatap balik seolah menantangnya.

"Ini yang kau maksud dengan mendukungku?"

"Sialan, Sakura. Ini tidak adil. Tidak adil untuk kalian berdua!" Karin membalas Sakura. Sasuke mengamati diam-diam seperti yang dilakukan yang lain.

"Aku pikir ada garis tipis antara adil dan bodoh," kata Sakura lembut. "Dalam situasi sekarang, ini adalah 'bodoh'. Menunggunya seperti menunggu hujan jatuh di gurun, tidak berguna dan mengecewakan!"

Karin menatapnya kaget. "Apa itu arti cintamu baginya sekarang? Tidak berguna dan mengecewakan?" tanya Karin.

"Begitulah dia membuatnya." Mata Sakura entah bagaimana berpaling untuk melihat Sasuke. "Tidak berguna dan mengecewakan," ujarnya sebelum berjalan melewati Karin, menuruni tangga dan keluar dari kantin.

Karin kemudian mengarahkan kemarahannya pada Sasuke. Dia berjalan ke arahnya. "LAKUKAN SESUATU! Jangan hanya berdiri di sana dan menonton! Lakukan. Sesuatu!" Dia memerintah Sasuke dengan marah, menunjuk ke arah Sakura pergi.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Sasuke bertanya, lagi-lagi semua pembicaraan tidak jelas.

"Pergi kejar dia, minta maaf, pura-pura ingat, cium dia! Terserah, yang penting lakukan sesuatu!" Karin berkata terburu-buru, putus asa ingin memperbaiki semua ini.

"Cium dia?! Kenapa aku harus menciumnya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Serius deh, Idiot. Dari semua saranku, yang kau pikirkan justru itu? Aku bilang 'terserah', yang penting lakukan sesuatu!" Karin menekankan, meraih tangan Sasuke dan menariknya berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Karin—," Naruto memulai tapi segera diam ketika Karin men_death-glare_nya.

"Tapi aku bisa membuat situasi semakin buruk! Akulah yang membunuh lelaki yang dia sukai!" Sasuke protes saat Karin mulai mendorongnya menuruni tangga. Semua siswa yang lain menonton mereka, kurang lebih mereka terbiasa dengan ini.

"Yeah, tapi kau bisa 'menghidupkannya' lagi!" balas Karin.

"APA?! Sekarang aku bisa menghidupkan orang lagi?" Sasuke bertanya, lebih bingung dari sebelumnya, membuat Karin memutar matanya frustrasi saat dia mendorong Sasuke keluar dari kantin.

"Aku akan mengunci setiap pintu di rumah Uchiha dan tidak membiarkan kau masuk sampai kau memperbaiki ini," Karin mengancam sebelum dia menutup pintu, meninggalkan Sasuke di aula, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Sasuke menatap pintu yang tertutup, kemudian berpaling. Bagaimana sih dia bisa menghidupkan kembali orang yang sudah mati?

"Ehhh." Dia menggaruk kepalanya dan melihat ke lorong. Ke mana pula Sakura pergi? Mendesah, dia meletakkan tangan di sakunya dan mulai menyusuri lorong, berharap bahwa dia cukup beruntung untuk bertemu Sakura.

Setelah sekitar lima menit, dia menyerah untuk menemukan Sakura dan hanya berkeliaran di lorong-lorong. Melodi lembut dari piano menarik perhatiannya. Siapa pun yang bermain, permainannya untuk setiap not begitu sempurna sampai-sampai membuatnya merasa seperti sedang melayang. Membiarkan musik membimbingnya, Sasuke sampai ke salah satu dari sekian banyak ruang musik. Matanya mendarat pada seseorang, punggungnya menghadap Sasuke dan tangannya bergerak dengan anggun di atas tuts piano.

Sasuke menyukai melodinya. Dia mendorong pintu ruangan dengan lembut dan diam-diam masuk, matanya tidak pernah beralih dan terus menonton orang itu memainkan melodi yang paling indah yang pernah dia dengar. Setiap nada tampak mengalir keluar dengan tenang dari sentuhannya saat jari-jarinya menekan setiap tuts dengan penuh keyakinan. Sasuke merasa begitu terhanyut di dalamnya sampai-sampai dia lupa di mana dia berada, hingga nada terakhir bergema di penjuru ruangan.

"Indah," kata Sasuke tanpa berpikir saat orang itu selesai.

Dalam kejutan, orang itu—seorang gadis—berdiri dari tempat duduknya, berbalik menghadapnya dan Sasuke mengenalinya segera. Itu gadis yang dia lihat beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya gadis itu, sedikit membela diri. "Kupikir aku sendirian."

"Yah memang, tapi aku, eh... mendengar kau bermain, jadi aku... masuk," Sasuke mengakui. Gadis itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa, dia hanya menatapnya. "Maafkan aku, aku akan pergi jika kau ingin sendirian," Sasuke menawarkan saat gadis itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa, dan berbalik untuk pergi.

"Tunggu," dia mendengar gadis itu berkata. "Apa kau bisa bermain piano?" Sasuke tersenyum padanya saat dia mengambil langkah maju.

"Kau memimpin... aku mengikuti," dia berkata dan gadis itu tiba-tiba tersenyum padanya. Dia kembali duduk dan menunggu Sasuke untuk duduk di sampingnya. Saat jari-jarinya mulai bergerak, Sasuke mengenali lagu tersebut. Air on G String. Itu adalah lagu favoritnya, dan jari-jarinya mulai bergerak mengikuti, dan mereka memainkan lagu itu bersama-sama.

"Kau bermain bagus," gadis itu berkata tanpa pernah kehilangan beat-nya.

"Kau bermain lebih bagus."

"Aku setuju." Sasuke terkekeh padanya.

"Namaku Hyuuga Hinata," katanya, matanya mengikuti jari-jari Sasuke, menunggu isyarat.

"Uchiha Sasuke," sahut Sasuke.

"Aku tahu siapa kau," Hinata berkata, Sasuke tersenyum. "Semua orang mengenalmu. Semua orang juga mengenal pacarmu."

Jari Sasuke berhenti bermain. Pacar?! Dia berbalik dan menatap Hinata.

"Pacar?" Dia bertanya, Hinata menatapnya.

"Ya, pacarmu. Aku mulai berpikir kalian terlibat perkelahian atau sesuatu karena kau hampir tidak pernah berbicara lagi dengannya dan aku melihatnya sering bersama dengan Gaara. Kalian putus?"

Sasuke menatapnya bingung. Apa yang dia bicarakan? Sasuke punya pacar.

"Aku tidak... Siapa…?"

Hinata berhenti bermain, berpikir sejenak dan kemudian seolah-olah tiba-tiba memahami situasinya.

"Oh, benar, kau melupakan banyak hal setelah kecelakaan itu," dia berkata, jarinya terus bermain. "Dan aku tebak kalian sudah putus," jawabnya.

Sasuke menatapnya. Dia… punya pacar? Dia berbalik kembali ke piano dan terus bermain.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-ABA-**

I know, I know… Sasuke emang menyebalkan dan bikin gemes kan. Bukannya nyari Sakura, malah main piano. Ck, ck, ck… Tapi misteri mulai terkuak nih :P

Maaf untuk update yang lama. Seminggu sekali pas kan yah?

**Balasan review :**

sakura uchiha stivani &amp; yumekohime &amp; Wisma Ryuzaki : Yosh, ini udah lanjut. Makasih ya.

mxtcha : Hehe, belum sengaret perut Naruto kan?

SHL7810 : Ini Hinatanya udah muncul.

miracahaya1 : Iya, Sasuke lemot banget di sini T.T

dark blue and pink cherry : Wah, ternyata reaksinya datar banget ya.

NururuFauziaa : Kita anggap begitu lah ya :D

misakiken : Author juga gemes. Poor Sakura.


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hana Yori Dango 3**

**The Next Generation**

**Season ****II**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

Hana Yori Dango selalu menjadi milik Yoko Kamio–sensei,

sementara Naruto dan karakter-karakter lainnya milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.

Written by ButaTokki and CamsaHead

Translated by Ravensky Y-chan

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6**

"Na ~ ni?" tanya Gaara main-main sambil bersandar ke arah Sakura, wajahnya hanya beberapa inci dari wajah Sakura.

"_Yamete yo_! Kita di sekolah!" kata Sakura, mendorong Gaara menjauh. Jujur dia malu. Gaara melihat wajahnya memerah.

"Jadi?" Gaara bertanya, menjauhkan wajah dari Sakura dan duduk di tangga darurat.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin Sasori dan yang lain berpikir aneh-aneh lagi," Sakura berbohong dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Hmm... Jadi kenapa kau tampak begitu sedih kali ini?" tanya Gaara santai, tapi dia sudah punya gambaran mengapa. Hanya ada satu orang yang selalu membuat Sakura seperti ini. Setiap kali dia menemukan Sakura atau setiap kali Sakura datang kepadanya, selalu ada rasa sakit atau kesedihan di matanya, yang membuat Gaara ingin melakukan apa saja untuk menghilangkannya.

"Aku memutuskan untuk berhenti menunggunya," kata Sakura, yang membuat Gaara tertegun. Dia tidak menduga yang satu ini. Gaara mengawasinya sejenak, mencoba untuk melihat apakah Sakura mengatakannya karena dendam, tapi semakin dia menatapnya semakin dia menyadari... Sakura serius. Dia menyeringai dan bergeser lebih dekat dengan Sakura.

"Kau ingin aku melakukan hal-hal aneh padamu kan?" katanya sambil tertawa.

"Kenapa?"

"Tiba-tiba bilang kau _single_... sementara kita sendirian di tangga... hanya akan menyebabkan hal-hal aneh terjadi."

Sakura menatap Gaara. Jantungnya berhenti. Tiba-tiba suara Sasuke bergema di benaknya.

_"Kau ingin aku melakukan hal-hal aneh padamu __kan__?" katanya._

_Sakura__ tertawa. "Kenapa?"_

_"Kau bilang mencintaiku di tempat tidur... hanya __akan__ menyebabkan hal-hal aneh__ terjadi__," __Sa__suke berkata sambil menyeringai, sebelum menariknya mendekat dan berguling-guling di tempat tidur dengannya, memegangnya erat-erat. _

Sakura tampak menjauh dari Gaara sejenak sebelum menghembuskan napas. Dia berbalik ke arah Gaara lagi.

"Tidak Gaara, aku hanya memberitahu kau bahwa ada kemungkinan sesuatu yang aneh terjadi," katanya, terkejut karena posisi mereka sangat dekat. Bibir mereka terpisah hanya beberapa inci dan Sakura langsung berdiri dan naik tangga. "Aku mendengar bunyi bel," katanya, lalu menghilang di tikungan.

Gaara tidak berpikir dua kali untuk berdiri dan menaiki tangga. Dia mencapai pintu yang mulai menutup dan menyambar pergelangan tangan Sakura dan memutarnya ke dalam pelukannya. Sakura menatapnya.

"Aku suka membuat kemungkinan menjadi kenyataan," katanya, menekan tubuhnya ke tubuh Sakura. Sakura menatap tepat ke mata jadenya. Hanya dengan melihat emerald itu Gaara tahu dia diijinkan untuk melakukan apa yang dia inginkan. Dia mencondongkan tubuh ke depan, matanya tertutup dan bibirnya hanya berjarak beberapa inci dari Sakura.

"Dan kau bilang kau tidak melakukan sesuatu yang aneh."

Sakura dan Gaara terkejut dan menarik diri. Mereka berhadapan dengan Sasori yang lengannya disilangkan, menonton mereka seperti orang tua yang sedang marah.

"Sas—," Sakura memulai tapi Sasori memotongnya, memegang lengannya dan menariknya menjauh dari Gaara. Dia melotot seolah-olah Gaara berbuat kriminal.

"Beraninya kau mengganggu Sakura," geram Sasori.

"Tidak!" Sakura protes.

"Beraninya kau menodainya, kalau begitu!" Sasori mengulangi dan Sakura memutar matanya.

"Dia tidak melakukan salah satu hal yang ada di kepalamu!" Sakura berkata kepada Sasori dan mencoba membebaskan diri, tapi Sasori bertahan.

"Kalau begitu apa yang akan dia lakukan? Aku cukup yakin dia akan menciummu!" kata Sasori.

"Itu bukan urusanmu," jawab Sakura.

"Maksud Sakura aku tidak melakukan apa-apa padanya yang cocok dengan kata-kata tertentu di dalam kepalamu," kata Gaara.

"Siapa bilang kau dilibatkan dalam diskusi ini?" Sasori membentak Gaara kemudian kembali ke Sakura, memegang bahunya dan memaksanya melihat langsung ke arahnya. "Dengar Sakura, aku tahu kau lelah tapi...," Sasori terdiam tidak tahu pasti apa yang harus dikatakan.

"Tapi apa?" Sakura mendesaknya. Bukankah adil baginya untuk memiliki akhir yang bahagia juga?

"Tapi..." Sasori melihat ke arah Gaara kemudian kembali ke Sakura, berubah merah seolah-olah akan meledak. "Tapi kau ADALAH SEORANG GADIS! _NO PUBLIC DISPLAY OF AFFECTION_!" Dia meledak. "Termasuk di aula! Apa kau tahu siapa saja bisa melihatmu? Aku melihatmu dan aku hampir mengalami struk!" Suaranya mencicit sedikit. Di belakangnya, Naruto dan Shikamaru mengangguk setuju dengan apa yang dia katakan. Mereka juga hampir mati karena syok.

"Sasori-chan, itu baru 'hampir' ciuman," kata Tayuya, keluar dari kerumunan.

"Dia terlalu muda untuk 'hampir' ciuman!" Sasori berkata dengan suara parau. Sakura memelototinya.

"Lihat, aku menemukan orang yang lebih bersalah!" Sai menimpali sambil menyeret kerah baju Sasuke dan Ino berjalan di belakang Hinata yang berjalan di belakang Sai dan Sasuke.

"Lebih banyak lagi orang yang melakukan hal-hal aneh?" suara Sasori serak karena amarah.

"Kami hanya bermain piano," kata Sasuke saat Sai menyeretnya ke depan. Dia tersandung sedikit dan berhadapan dengan Sakura.

"Hai," kata Sakura.

"Hai," ujarnya kembali.

"Aku pikir kita dalam kesulitan," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum dan menyilangkan lengannya.

"Ya, kupikir juga begitu. Teman-teman, kami hanya bermain piano," Sasuke protes dan berpaling ke Sakura. "Kami hanya bermain piano." Dia tidak tahu mengapa dia merasa seolah harus menjelaskan kepada Sakura.

"AP-kau bermain piano dengannya?" Karin bertanya, melangkah ke TKP.

"Apa yang salah dengan itu?" Sasuke balik bertanya, jelas tidak melihat cara pandang yang lain, kemudian menghadap Sakura lagi. "Serius, kami hanya bermain piano."

"SUDAH. CUKUP. Kau tidur di luar!" kata Karin pada Sasuke.

"Apa?! Tapi kenapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Dan kau," kata Sasori, melihat Sakura tepat di matanya, "tidak diperbolehkan untuk melakukan PDA lagi!"

"Ini konyol!" kata Gaara, melemparkan tangannya tak berdaya ke udara.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Ayame pada Shion.

"Sepertinya orang ini yang terjebak di dalam lift dengan Sakura," jawab Shion.

"Bagaimana kau tahu tentang itu?" tanya Gaara.

"Kami tahu segalanya," kata Ino, menatapnya curiga.

"Kami seperti CIA," tambah Lee.

"Serius?! CIA?" tanya Ino.

"Ayo pergi selagi mereka lengah," Sasuke berbisik ke Hinata dan meraih tangannya untuk pergi, tapi Karin memegang kerah belakang kemejanya.

"Oh tidak tidak tidak, kau tidak akan ke mana-mana!" Sasuke menemukan dirinya tiba-tiba menatap Karin tapat di matanya. Jika tatapan bisa membunuh, Sasuke bersumpah pada saat itu dia sudah mati. "Ke mana kau pikir kau akan menyelinap?" Karin menggeram sambil menatap sepupunya.

"Uh..." Sasuke mulai benar-benar merasa takut di bawah tatapan membunuh sepupunya.

"Oke, kalian perlu meluruskan ini," kata Sakura, menarik Sasuke dari genggaman Karin. Tangannya tanpa sadar memegang tangan Sasuke. Sasuke merasakan kehangatan aneh mengisi hatinya saat tangannya dengan sempurna pas dengan tangan Sakura, tapi Sakura tampaknya tidak menyadari fakta bahwa dia memegang tangan Sasuke, seolah-olah baginya itu adalah hal yang paling alami.

"Secara teknis kami tidak melakukan sesuatu yang salah," kata Hinata. Semua perhatian tiba-tiba teralih padanya.

"Tidak ada yang bertanya padamu," kata Naruto sambil menatapnya. Mata mereka terkunci sejenak sebelum Hinata berbicara.

"Aku tidak ingat ini jadi masalahmu juga," Hinata membalasnya, membuat Naruto dan yang lain terkejut.

"Oh Tuhan, dia penuh semangat! Benar-benar hot!" kata Lee yang kemudian mendapat pukulan di belakang kepalanya oleh Shion.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal hot, kuberitahu kau, dia pasti perokok," kata Shion menunjuk Gaara dan mendapat pelototan dari Lee.

"Dan itu tidak perlu dibahas," kata Sakura, tiba-tiba melepas tangan Sasuke seolah-olah kata-kata Shion tadi tiba-tiba mengingatkannya akan sesuatu. Sakura berjalan ke arah Gaara dan menautkan tangan mereka. Sasuke menemukan dirinya ingin menarik kembali tangan itu dan menggenggamnya. "Ayo kita pergi," kata Sakura, berbalik untuk pergi dengan Gaara.

"Sakura!" panggil Karin.

"Kupikir yang kuinginkan sekarang adalah menyendiri dulu," kata Sakura, berbalik menghadapi yang lain, memandang semua orang dan berakhir pada Sasuke. "Aku sudah cukup menunggunya," kata Sakura, berbalik dan berjalan pergi dengan Gaara sisinya.

Gaara tidak tahu apakah ini baik atau buruk. Dia tidak yakin di antara mereka siapa yang mendukung Sakura dan siapa yang menentangnya, tapi bagaimanapun dia tidak ingin Sakura terpisah dari teman-temannya. Tapi sekali lagi, dia juga tidak ingin Sakura merasa tercekik, menunggu seorang pria dengan putus asa dan bahkan tidak punya petunjuk sama sekali. Sasuke merasa dirinya bergerak maju sedikit saat Sakura menjauh pergi. Jantungnya berdebar dalam dadanya.

"Hm... jadi aku tebak kalian memang putus," kata Hinata sambil menyilangkan tangannya. Semua orang menatapnya dengan ngeri seolah-olah dia membongkar rahasia besar. Sasuke hanya menatapnya bingung.

"Apa?" Karin bergerak maju untuk menghentikan Hinata agar tidak berbicara tapi Sasuke menghentikannya.

"Ya, maksudku kalian pasti putus karena kau membiarkan gadismu pergi dengan orang lain begitu saja," kata Hinata sambil merogoh sakunya, teleponnya bergetar. Naruto menatapnya seolah-olah hendak membunuhnya dan tanpa sadar membungkuk ke arahnya. Hinata mendongak.

"Terlalu dekat," kata Hinata, mensejajarkan matanya dengan mata Naruto.

"Kau harus belajar bagaimana cara menutup mulut," kata Naruto.

"Kau harus belajar tentang jarak personal," balas Hinata sambil mendorong Naruto menjauh darinya.

Sasuke berbalik dan menatap ke arah Sakura dan Gaara. Apakah Sakura pacarnya? Apakah pria yang dibunuhnya adalah dirinya sendiri? Tapi, sialan, mengapa dia tidak bisa mengingat Sakura? Mengapa dia tidak bisa ingat apa-apa?

"BERANINYA kau merusak permainan!" kata Karin marah kepada Hinata, mendekatinya dengan mata melotot.

"Jadi kau menjadikan ini sebagai permainan?" kata Hinata, mengimbangi Karin, menempatkan tangannya di pinggul dengan tatapan menusuk. "Apa kau pikir amnesia itu menyenangkan? Apa kau pikir menyenangkan bagi Sasuke untuk tidak mengingat semua ini sementara kalian semua berada di sekitarnya, menggantung potongan-potongan informasi yang tidak diingatnya tepat di depan wajahnya?"

Karin terkejut sementara Naruto tidak bisa berbuat apapun selain menyadari bahwa Hinata baru saja menyebut Sasuke dengan nama kecilnya. Bukankah Sasuke baru saja bertemu dengan gadis itu?

"Siapa kau? Beraninya memberitahu kami apa yang salah dan apa yang benar? Memangnya kau yang menderita kerana amnesianya? Memangnya kau yang dia lupakan? Terakhir kali aku cek, kau tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali, jadi siapa kau? Seenaknya memberitahu kami apa yang harus dilakukan? Kami memiliki alasan sendiri," tukas Tayuya. Lee memegang tangannya untuk menjaganya agar tidak bergerak maju dan meninju wajah gadis itu.

"Diam!" bentak Sasuke, semua perhatian tiba-tiba terarah pada dirinya. Dia berjalan menuju Hinata dan menggamit tangannya. Tindakannya itu menyebabkan semua orang di sekitar mereka mundur karena syok. Naruto melangkah maju namun ditarik mundur oleh Sai. "Dia benar," kata Sasuke sambil menatap mereka semua.

"Apanya yang benar?!" geram Naruto.

"Aku benci dengan fakta sialan bahwa kalian semua tahu sesuatu yang tidak kuketahui dan bukannya membantuku, kalian justru menggunakannya untuk kesenangan kalian. Aku lelah..." Dia menatap Hinata sejenak. "Ayo pergi," katanya, berjalan pergi dan membawa Hinata bersamanya.

Mereka mengamati diam-diam saat Sasuke dan Hinata berjalan pergi bergandengan tangan.

"Kenapa dia memegang tangannya padahal mereka baru saja bertemu?" Shion bertanya dengan sedikit kesal.

**.**

**.**

#The Next Generation#

**.**

**.**

"Hinata, tunggu," kata Sasuke, menarik tangannya agar berhenti ketika mereka sudah cukup jauh dari yang lainnya.

"Hm?" kata Hinata, berbalik untuk menghadapnya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi... pada Haruno dan aku?" Dia bertanya, jantungnya berdebar. Akhirnya dia bisa mendapatkan jawaban. Akhirnya dia bisa memahami situasi meskipun sedikit.

"Kalian berpacaran sebelumnya," jawab Hinata santai dan Sasuke menggeleng.

"Itu tidak mungkin. Dia sudah punya pacar," Sasuke tidak setuju, mengingat apa yang telah Sakura katakan padanya sebelumnya.

"Apa kau tidak pernah berpikir bahwa... lelaki itu adalah kau?" Hinata menjawab.

Sasuke membeku. Kemungkinan itu tidak pernah terlintas dalam pikirannya. Apa itu benar? Sasuke menghela napas frustrasi.

"Tidak mungkin aku."

"Mengapa tidak?"

"Mana mungkin aku membunuh diriku sendiri?" Sasuke bertanya tak percaya. Itu tidak mungkin. Sakura berkata kepadanya bahwa dia telah menyebabkan orang yang dicintainya mati, atau well... bukan secara harfiah menurut Naruto dan Karin. Tapi mereka bisa saja berbohong. Siapa yang mengatakan yang sebenarnya? "Ah! _Mou_! Aku tidak tahu," kata Sasuke, menutup matanya dengan frustrasi. Semua ini begitu membingungkan baginya.

**.**

**.**

#The Next Generation#

**.**

**.**

"Aku minta maaf soal mereka," kata Sakura, melihat keluar menuju danau besar di taman. Dia dan Gaara sudah memutuskan untuk menyingkir dari sekolah setelah intervensi itu. "Mereka terkadang bisa..."

"Mengganggu?" Gaara menyelesaikan kalimatnya dan Sakura tertawa.

Kesunyian mengikuti mereka selama beberapa saat sebelum Sakura berbicara lagi.

"Menurutmu aku membuat keputusan yang tepat?" Dia berbalik untuk menatap Gaara. "Dengan melepasnya?"

Gaara tersenyum, menaruh tangannya di saku dan melangkah ke arah Sakura.

"Kupikir kau pantas untuk bahagia, Sakura." katanya sambil menatap Sakura. "Kalau itu berarti _move on_, maka _move on _lah."

Sakura menatapnya. "Tapi... maksudku..." Dia masih sangat mencintai Sasuke namun dia lelah atas segala sesuatu. Sejak Sasuke memasuki hidupnya, seolah dia menaiki rollercoaster mengerikan yang berakhir menyakitkan.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Sakura?" Gaara bertanya.

Sakura menutup matanya dan mendongak. Udara dingin musim semi mengibarkan rambutnya dan membelai wajahnya. Membuka matanya, dia mendongak ke langit biru yang luas terbuka.

"Aku ingin kebahagiaan yang tak ada habisnya."

"Itu pasti menyenangkan," Gaara setuju dan menatap langit juga. "Tapi menyedihkan, kebahagiaan selalu harus berakhir pada satu titik."

"Ini tidak adil," Sakura mendesah. "Mengapa rasa sakitku tak berujung sementara kebahagiaanku tak pernah datang?"

"Aku yakin rasa sakitmu tidak berlangsung selamanya, pasti ada alasan mengapa kau terus menunggu," kata Gaara, menarik tatapannya dari langit menuju Sakura.

Sakura berpikir sejenak. Memang benar. Saat bersama Sasuke, ada momen-momen membahagiakan tapi selalu hancur hanya dalam beberapa menit.

"Lalu mengapa kebahagiaanku tidak berlangsung sama lamanya denga rasa sakitku?" Sakura mengubah kalimatnya dan kembali menatap Gaara.

"Karena kebahagiaan itu menunggu saat yang tepat untuk datang. Dia sedang menunggumu untuk membuat pilihan," jawab Gaara dan Sakura tertawa pendek. Sakura merasa seolah emosi yang mereka bicarakan hanyalah representasi dari orang-orang dalam hidupnya. Dia benci itu tapi dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dia tahu Sasuke juga terluka... dan mungkin, Gaara bisa menghentikan luka Sakura.

"Pilihan sulit," Sakura mengeluh.

"Tapi aku bisa menunggu," sahut Gaara.

Sakura menatapnya dan tersenyum, namun bayangan wajah Sasuke terus menghantuinya.

**.**

**.**

#The Next Generation#

**.**

**.**

Terdengar suara pintu kamar Sakura yang ditutup, membuat Sasuke melompat berdiri. Dia menunggunya. Sasuke punya pertanyaan... banyak pertanyaan. Dia menunggu beberapa menit sebelum berjalan ke pintu. Setelah mengambil napas dalam-dalam, dia mengetuk pintu.

"Siapa itu?" teriak Sakura.

"Aku."

Ada keheningan sesaat sebelum Sakura membuka pintu. Dia tidak tampak senang melihat Sasuke. "Apa?"

"Wah, aku belum melakukan apa pun," Sasuke membela diri atas nada agresif di dalam suara Sakura. Dia mengangkat alis dan menatapnya.

"Jadi?" tanya Sakura setelah beberapa detik.

"Aku ingin bicara."

"Aku sudah selesai berbicara denganmu." Sakura hendak menutup pintu tapi Sasuke menghentikannya.

"Haruno, tolong... Kita perlu bicara."

Sakura menatapnya. Sasuke memanggilnya Haruno lagi. Menghembuskan napas, dia menjauh dari pintu dan membiarkan Sasuke masuk, menunggu untuk mendengar apa lagi yang akan dia katakan.

"Ya ampun, kau tidak perlu begitu pelit," Sasuke bergumam pelan saat dia mengikuti Sakura ke dalam ruangan.

"Apa?" Sakura bertanya, duduk di sofa.

"Ah, tidak," jawab Sasuke cepat.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Sakura bertanya, langsung ke sasaran.

Sasuke punya firasat bahwa Sakura ingin mengakhiri ini dan hal itu membuatnya merasa sedikit tidak nyaman, tapi dia harus mendapatkan jawaban.

"Aku punya pertanyaan," Sasuke memulai dan Sakura hanya menatapnya, tidak mengatakan apa-apa. "Oke... Well, aku ingin bertanya... sesuatu yang dikatakan Hinata… apa itu benar?" lanjutnya ketika Sakura masih tidak menjawab.

Sakura tiba-tiba merasa kesal. Sasuke memanggil gadis itu dengan nama depannya dan menyebut apa yang dikatakannya sebagai "sesuatu", dan "sesuatu" yang dimaksud itu adalah fakta bahwa mereka dulunya berpacaran.

"SESUATU itu, terserah padamu untuk mencari tahu," Sakura membentaknya.

Sasuke mendesah kecil, sekali lagi dia telah membuat Sakura marah. Kenapa dia selalu sedih? Rasanya seolah itu hal yang alami dilakukan Sasuke saat berada di sekelilingnya.

"Tunggu, Haruno. Dengar, aku hanya ingin mencoba berdamai denganmu, ok?" Sasuke duduk di sampingnya. "Jika memang benar bahwa kita pernah berkencan... bahwa kau adalah pacarku," dia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan berpaling pada Sakura. "aku minta maaf karena melupakanmu, tapi... aku tidak bisa memintamu untuk menungguku."

Sakura menatapnya. "Aku juga tidak berencana melakukan itu." Kata-kata itu untuk beberapa alasan menusuk hati Sasuke dengan sangat menyakitkan. Sakura menghela napas dan membiarkan kemarahannya keluar. "Dengar, apa yang pernah kita miliki... aku tidak akan melupakannya dan aku kira aku harus mengingatnya untuk kita berdua." Dia memalingkan muka. "Tapi Sasuke-ku tidak akan kembali... Kau membunuhnya."

Sasuke merasa matanya berkedut. Jadi maksud Sakura… ketika dia terbangun, dirinya yang lain telah terbunuh. Dengan kata lain... Sasuke yang ini telah membunuh Sasuke yang lain. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara membuat keadaan lebih baik," katanya.

"Kau tidak bisa." Sakura kembali menatapnya.

"Lalu apa?" Sakura mengangkat bahu. "Bisakah kita berteman? Hanya teman. Buang jauh masa lalu kita. Buang segala sesuatu yang pernah terjadi antara kau dan aku, dan memulai lembaran baru?" Sakura menatapnya. "Aku tidak bisa mengingatmu, tapi... aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu sebagai teman, karena itu kupikir... kita bisa menjadi teman baik." Sakura berpikir sejenak, bisakah dia benar-benar melakukan ini? Bisakah dia benar-benar membiarkan hubungan mereka hanya sebagai teman? "Beri kita kesempatan sebagai teman... tidak ada salahnya."

Sakura menghela napas dan mengangguk. "Baiklah."

Sasuke tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Teman?"

Sakura meraih tangannya dan tersenyum. "Teman."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-ABA-**

**misakiken : **Tambah gemes? Yang ini lebih bikin gemes lagi T.T

**yanti390 &amp; sakura uchiha stivani &amp; Gio-chan : **Oke, ini udah lanjut ya.

**miracahaya1** : Bagus, wakilin sasusakulovers buat nendang bokong Sasuke, oke?

**Inoueyuuki89** : Sasuke masih cinta kok sama Sakura, cuma rasa cintanya lagi terlelap di dasar otaknya. Hehe.

**suket alang alang** : Emang Sasuke menyebalkaaaaann. Bakar aja yuk :P

**SHL7810** : Mungkin Sakura lelah. Biar deh dia istirahat sebentar.

**dark blue and pink cherry** : Gak, Hinata perannya netral kok. Bakal keliatan di chap berikutnya.

**ALin** : Tenang, ini fandomnya Sasusaku kok ;)

**mxtcha **: Haha, justru bagusnya emang Hinata yang masuk cast. Walaupun jadinya OOC lagi.

**Guest **: Sabar ya, ceritanya masih bakal muter sedikit lagi.

**Guest **: Naruto tercipta bukan untuk Karin kok. Wkwkwk.

**Firebolt2030** : Terakhirnya masih jauh. Sabar ya.

**guest **: Sakura sayang sama Sasuke, cuma dia lelah sama keadaan.

**Wisma Ryuzaki** : Halo, selamat datang kembali :)

Akhir kata, gak sabar untuk posting new chap. Bye-bye :)


	7. Chapter 7

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hana Yori Dango 3**

**The Next Generation**

**Season ****II**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

Hana Yori Dango selalu menjadi milik Yoko Kamio–sensei,

sementara Naruto dan karakter-karakter lainnya milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.

Written by ButaTokki and CamsaHead

Translated by Ravensky Y-chan

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 7**

_-Satu tahun kemudian-_

"SIALAN, SASUKE, BANGUN!" Sakura berteriak sambil memukul Sasuke dengan bantal.

"OW! Apa-apan ini?" Sasuke menuntut, menyambar selimut dan menariknya ke atas kepalanya, berlindung. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Sakura memukulnya dengan bantal untuk membangunkannya. Sekarang hal ini sudah dianggapnya normal.

"Ini untuk membangunkanmu," jawab Sakura sambil memegang selimutnya. "Dan ini untuk mengeluarkan pantat besarmu dari tempat tidur!" Sakura menarik-narik selimutnya dan melemparnya ke lantai.

"Pantatku tidak besar. Sekarang diam, aku ngantuk." Sasuke menutupi wajahnya dengan salah satu bantal yang ada di tempat tidur raksasanya.

"Ya pantatmu besar. Bangun atau kau akan terlambat! Kita harus sekolah hari ini!" Sakura pergi setelah melempar bantal lain padanya.

"_Usotsuki_," Sasuke menggerutu dibalik bantal.

"Aku bukan pembohong, sebagai informasi, ini sudah jam 08.00," balas Sakura, membuat Sasuke langsung berdiri.

"Kenapa kau tidak membangunkan aku?" tanyanya sambil melepas bajunya dan mendapat lemparan bantal lagi.

"Jangan melepas baju di depanku! Dan AKU sudah membangunkanmu! Apa amnesiamu BEGITU parah?" Sakura menjawab.

"_Mou ~! Urusai yo! _Mengapa kalian begitu berisik pagi-pagi?" Karin menggerutu, memasuki kamar Sasuke.

"Pagi-pagi? Karin, kita terlambat!" kata Sasuke seraya berjalan ke lemari pakaiannya.

"Apa? Tapi ini masih jam 07.00 pagi," jawab Karin sambil melompat ke tempat tidur Sasuke.

"Apa?" Sasuke bertanya, melongokkan kepalanya keluar pintu lemari dan Sakura tersenyum padanya. "Sakura..." Sasuke berkata dengan nada berbahaya, berjalan keluar dari lemari masih tanpa kemeja.

"Apa?" Sakura berkata polos sebelum menyeringai. "Well... sebentar. Aku sudah katakan berkali-kali dan kau selalu bilang "lima menit lagi" dan lima menit lagi akan berubah menjadi tiga jam lagi," katanya sambil menyilangkan lengannya. Sasuke berjalan menghampirinya, masih tanpa kemeja. Dia menatap Sakura.

"Kau tentu tahu ini berarti perang," kata Sasuke menyeringai.

"Oh, sudah, menikah lah dan biarkan aku sendiri!" kata Karin, benar-benar kesal karena telah dibangunkan begitu pagi. Sasuke dan Sakura berpaling padanya.

"Tidak, terima kasih," kata mereka bersamaan dan Karin menyeringai.

"Kalian yakin? Kalian begitu sempurna satu sama lain~" Sakura dan Sasuke berbalik dan menatap satu sama lain. Mereka memegang wajah satu sama lain dan berbalik untuk melihat Karin.

"Tidak, terima kasih," kata mereka lagi. Karin memutar matanya dan berjalan keluar. Mereka berpaling untuk melihat satu sama lain lagi.

"Aku bilang ini berarti perang."

"Dan apa sebenarnya yang akan kau lakukan? Menatapku sampai mati?"

"Bukan... lebih baik lagi." Sasuke melepaskan wajah Sakura dan tiba-tiba mengangkatnya ke bahunya. "Aku akan menggelitikmu sampai menyerah."

"Sasuke, turunkan aku sekarang juga!"

"_Hai_~," kata Sasuke menggoda dan menjatuhkannya di tempat tidur. "Siapkan dirimu," kata Sasuke mengancam.

"Tidak mungkin aku menyerah," kata Sakura menantang dan Sasuke tersenyum nakal padanya saat dia mulai menggelitiki Sakura.

"_IIIYAA~!_ Sasuke, _yamete!_" Sakura setengah menjerit setengah tertawa saat dia berjuang untuk menjauhkan tangan Sasuke darinya.

"Tidak mau. Ini namanya balas dendam! Katakan maaf," perintah Sasuke.

"_Iyada~!_" Sakura menjawab dan Sasuke melemparkan dirinya pada Sakura, terus menargetkan sisi lemahnya. Sakura bertahan, mencoba menggeliat keluar dari lengan Sasuke tapi dia terlalu kuat untuknya.

"OH. TUHANKU. BISAKAH KALIAN BERDUA DIAM DAN HENTIKAN ITU!" Karin berteriak, kembali memasuki ruangan sambil melempar bantal ke Sasuke.

"Kenapa aku dilempari begitu banyak bantal hari ini?" Sasuke mengeluh, masih belum sadar kalau dia memegang pinggang Sakura.

"PLEASE... Ketertarikan seksual begitu kuat di antara kalian berdua. Raba saja dia, demi Tuhan," kata Karin sambil meninggalkan ruangan lagi untuk mencoba kembali tidur.

"Kita akan terlambat," Sakura tiba-tiba berkata dan Sasuke melotot padanya.

"Oh tidak, aku tidak akan tertipu lagi!" jawab Sasuke.

"_Hai, hai_! Baik! Aku melambaikan bendera putih. Biarkan aku pergi!" Sakura tertawa dan mendorong lengan Sasuke darinya.

"Oh ya ngomong-ngomong," kata Karin sambil melongokkan kepalanya kembali, "Hinata menelepon dan mengatakan padaku untuk memberitahumu agar mengembalikan pinnya," kata Karin, membuat isyarat dengan tangannya seperti apa bentuk pin itu.

"Pin apa?" tanya Sasuke saat Sakura duduk.

"Kau tahu, benda itu... yang ada lampunya," kata Karin. Sasuke menatapnya bingung.

"Lencana Disney yang norak," kata Sakura.

Sasuke berpaling padanya dengan pemahaman. "Oh yang itu... Oke, terima kasih, Karin."

"Terserah." Karin menggerutu lalu menghilang.

"Kau tidak akan mengembalikannya kan?" Sakura bertanya saat Karin sudah pergi. Dia berpaling pada Sasuke yang sedang tersenyum.

"Tidak mungkin. Itu ada Mickey-nya. Aku suka Mickey!"

"Ya, aku menyadari cinta gay-mu untuk Mickey."

Sasuke menjulurkan lidahnya dan melompat dari tempat tidurnya. "Well, setidaknya aku punya waktu untuk mandi~" katanya sambil menghilang ke dalam kamar mandi.

Sakura tersenyum saat menatapnya. Tahun lalu hubungan mereka telah sangat berubah, sialnya. Tidak, Sasuke masih tidak ingat akan kenangannya bersama Sakura dan tampaknya ingatannya tidak akan kembali sama sekali, tetapi mereka berubah dari kekasih menjadi teman.

Diam-diam tentu saja Sakura masih menyimpan sebagian kecil perasaan lamanya dan sesekali perasaan itu membanjirinya, tapi dia tahu sekarang perasaan itu tidak akan pernah punya kesempatan untuk berkembang lagi. Satu hal yang baik tentang mereka saat ini adalah bahwa mereka diberi waktu untuk mengenal satu sama lain luar dalam, seperti teman sesungguhnya. Mereka tahu segalanya tentang satu sama lain... hampir segalanya.

**.**

**.**

#The Next Generation#

**.**

**.**

"Selamat pagi~," kata Gaara, membungkus lengannya di pinggang Sakura saat dia menuju kelas.

"Selamat pagi," jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum hangat padanya. Jantung melompat. Belakangan ini dia selalu bersemangat melihat Gaara.

"Ada apa dengan Uchiha? Aku melihatnya begitu lelah pagi ini," tanya Gaara dan Sakura tertawa.

"Aku memukulnya dengan bantal untuk membangunkannya," jawab Sakura.

Sepanjang tahun, Gaara belum menciumnya. Dia tahu Gaara sedang menunggunya. Ada waktu di mana Sakura benar-benar ingin Gaara mengambil tindakan tetapi di sisi lain dia masih berharap Sasuke mengingat semua yang telah terjadi. Gaara mencibir atas komentar Sakura yang membuatnya berbalik menatapnya.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura.

Awalnya Gaara tidak berkata apa-apa, namun kemudian dia berbicara.

"Apa harus kau yang membangunkannya?" Dia bertanya dan Sakura menatapnya. "Maksudku... kau pacarku," jawabnya singkat dan Sakura mengalihkan tatapan darinya.

"Apa itu begitu mengganggumu?"

"Semua hal tentangmu yang tinggal bersamanya menggangguku. Jadi ya, itu mengganggu." Sakura menjauh darinya dan mendesah. "Dengar, maksudku aku tidak nyaman jika kau berada di kamar tidur yang sama dengannya. Kalian pernah bersama-sama."

"Apa kau tidak percaya padaku?" Sakura bertanya, sedikit tersinggung.

"Tidak... Aku percaya padamu... tapi dia yang tidak bisa kupercaya... Aku tak tahu..." Gaara tampak kalah. Dia tahu bahwa Sakura belum sepenuhnya melupakan Sasuke dan itu kadang-kadang membuatnya khawatir. Dia merasa seolah-olah setiap saat dia bisa kehilangan Sakura. Sakura tersenyum dan mencium pipinya.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir tentang hal itu," katanya meyakinkan. Dia sangat ingin Gaara berhenti berpikir tentang itu. Kadang-kadang dia merasa bersalah karena Gaara selalu ada untuk membantunya, selalu ada di sisinya. Dia merasa seolah dia terus menerima dari Gaara tanpa mampu memberikan imbalan apa pun. "Antara Sasuke dan aku sudah berakhir," kata Sakura, sedikit terkejut karena ucapan itu tidak menyakitinya sebesar yang dia pikirkan. Gaara tersenyum dan meraih tangan Sakura dalam genggamannya. Ini bahkan belum berlangsung lama sampai seseorang menarik mereka terpisah.

"Aku terus mengatakan padamu! Jangan melakukan PDA!" tegur Sasori seperti seorang ibu yang sedang tegang. Sakura menghela napas dan memutar matanya sebagai respon.

"Ohayo, Sasori," kata Gaara, sekarang benar-benar terbiasa dengan itu.

"Tidak ada ohayo-ohayoan!" bentak Sasori. Sakura memegang tangan Gaara lagi dan mengangkatnya agar dilihat Sasori.

"Sasori, TERIMA SAJA ITU," kata Sakura.

"Hiya love birds," kata Sai, menempatkan kedua lengannya pada Sakura dan Gaara, meskipun dia harus menarik Gaara turun sedikit karena Gaara lebih tinggi darinya. "Kuberi tahu kalian, Ibu tidak akan pernah menerima hal ini," katanya, menunjuk ke arah Sasori yang wajahnya memerah. "Ngomong-ngomong, Sakura~" katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Apa?" Sakura menatapnya curiga.

"Bantuan temanmu ini, Ino tidak mau berbicara denganku lagi."

Sakura meraih tangan Sai dan mendorongnya menjauh.

"Oh, aku bertanya-tanya kenapa bisa begitu."

Mereka terus berjalan menuju kelas. Lengan Sai masih melingkari bahu Gaara dalam cara yang anehnya terlihat mengancam.

"Jujur aku tidak tahu," kata Sai dan Sakura menatapnya.

"Sai, Ino menceritakan semuanya, bagaimana kau pergi berkencan dengan gadis lain."

"Itu hanya kencan." Sai protes.

"Mungkin jika kau benar-benar mencintai Ino kau harus berhenti bermain-main," kata Gaara.

Sai berpaling kepadanya, matanya berbahaya. "Tidak ada yang bertanya padamu," dia tersenyum, "oke?" Sai berbalik kembali ke Sakura yang memelototinya. Sai memutar matanya dan menatap Sakura. "Yeah, uh-huh, aku mengerti," kata Sai, mengacu pada bagaimana dia harus memperlakukan pacar Sakura yang sangat tidak diterimanya. "Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membuatnya bicara padaku?"

"Jangan tanya aku. Aku ada di pihak Ino. Maksudku, kalau aku berkencan, aku benar-benar tidak akan nyaman dengan fakta bahwa ada sepasukan gadis di luar sana yang menatapmu dan kemudian kau tiba-tiba mengencani salah satu dari mereka? Sudah sewajarnya kalau aku marah padamu," kata Sakura dan Sai mengerang frustrasi.

"Aku tidak mengerti kalian! Serius, ada apa dengan kalian? Ini hanya kencan. Semua orang melakukan itu," Sai mendengus dan Gaara berdeham.

"Tidak semua orang," katanya dan Sai hendak mengomentari itu ketika Sakura memotongnya.

"Coba dan lihat dari sudut pandangnya. Aku yakin otakmu akan memahaminya," kata Sakura menggoda.

"Hei, apa artinya itu?" Sakura hanya tersenyum padanya. "Sekedar informasi, aku orang yang sangat cerdas!" balas Sai dan Sakura memutar matanya.

"Cobalah bertindak seperti itu sekali-kali," katanya saat mereka memasuki kelas mereka.

Kepala Sasuke tersembunyi dengan nyaman di balik lengannya. Dia tertidur. Sakura memutar matanya, berjalan ke arahnya dan menamparkan buku ke bagian belakang kepalanya untuk membangunkannya. Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya sedikit dan menatap Sakura.

"Sakit."

"Seharusnya begitu," kata Sakura, duduk di depannya.

Sasuke lalu menatap Gaara yang duduk di samping Sakura. Tahun lalu jujur dia tidak pernah benar-benar belajar untuk menyukai lelaki itu. Sebuah buku sekali lagi memukul bagian belakang kepalanya dan Sasuke berbalik kesal. Dia kemudian menjauh saat melihat Hinata menatapnya.

"Di mana pinku, brengsek?"

Sasuke membuang muka. "Aku tak tahu apa yang sedang kau bicarakan."

Hinata menjewer telinganya. "Pin Mickey-ku! Aku mau itu kembali, sialan!"

"Lepaskan dia," suara Naruto terdengar saat dia dan Karin masuk ke kelas.

"Kau tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini," balas Hinata dan berbalik untuk melihat Sasuke. "Sini kau..." katanya sambil menarik telinga Sasuke dan menyeretnya keluar kelas. Yang lain menatap mereka.

"Hinata begitu keras," kata Sasori.

"Ya, dia tahu bagaimana cara menangani lelakinya," kata Shion.

"Tidak seperti seseorang di sini yang tidak tahu bagaimana cara menangani gadisnya," Sakura menggoda, melihat Sai dan menyeringai.

"Diam," bentak Sai.

"Eh? Lagi? Pertengkaran lagi?" tanya Tayuya.

"_Sou_," jawab Sakura ketika Ino memasuki ruangan, menyapa semua orang.

"Hei, Ino," Sai berusaha tersenyum hangat tapi Ino benar-benar mengabaikannya dan berjalan ke sisi Sakura.

"Wow, seburuk itu," kata Lee dan Ino memelototinya agar tutup mulut.

"Di mana Hinata dan Sasuke?" tanya Ino.

"Hinata menghukumnya," jawab Karin.

"Aku penasaran apa Sasuke akan baik-baik saja," ujar Ayame saat Shikamaru menempatkan lengan di sekelilingnya.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja," jawab Shikamaru.

**.**

**.**

#The Next Generation#

**.**

**.**

"Ah _mou, ijimenaide yo_!" Sasuke memohon dan Hinata akhirnya berhenti dan melepaskannya.

"Tidak sampai kau mengembalikan pinku!" katanya sambil menatap mata Sasuke.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak tahu apapun mengenai apa yang kau bicarakan," kata Sasuke, terus berpura-pura tidak menyadari maksud Hinata.

"Oh, bantu aku, Sasuke, atau aku bersumpah akan memukulmu sampai amnesiamu makin parah dan melupakan semua kenanganmu sejak saat kau dilahirkan hingga sekarang," Hinata mengancam dengan suara rendah, memelototinya terus.

"Aku tidak tahu kau begitu mencintai pin itu," gumam Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri tapi cukup keras hingga telinga sensitif Hinata bisa mendengarnya.

"HA! Lihat?! Kau MEMANG tahu apa yang aku bicarakan. Kembalikan!" tuntut Hinata. Sasuke membuang muka dan Hinata mengulurkan tangan dan mencengkeram kerahnya, memaksanya mendekat. Suaranya sedikit direndahkan saat dia mencoba untuk membuat Sasuke menatapnya tapi Sasuke menolak untuk bertemu mata dengannya. "Aku berikan pin itu padamu dengan satu syarat, atur kencan antara aku dan Naruto," katanya mengancam dan Sasuke berbalik untuk menatapnya. Hinata tersenyum miring.

"Aku... Eh... Maksudku…."

"Aku tidak mau dengar! Kau mau pin itu?" Dia bertanya dan Sasuke mengangguk. "Kalau begitu atur kencan antara aku dan Naruto."

Sasuke menghela napas. "Hinata, aku tidak bisa membantumu mencurangi sepupuku! Kau tahu itu!" katanya saat Hinata melepasnya. Sasuke merapikan bajunya. "Tak bisakah kau menyerah saja? Naruto milik orang lain."

"Tak bisakah kau menyerah juga?" balas Hinata dan Sasuke menatapnya bingung.

"Apa?"

"Kau bukan bystander inosen. Kau mencuri pacar temanmu karena kau jatuh cinta padanya," kata Hinata sambil menyilangkan tangannya. Saat kata-kata itu meluncur, berbagai gambar mulai berputar-putar di kepala Sasuke.

'_Aku tidak akan mem__biarkan kalian__ bersama_ ' suaranya sendiri bergema di pikirannya. Suasana pesta, ciuman, atap, dan kehangatan lengan seseorang. '_T__idak... kau akan kembali __pada__ Naruto_'. Saat dia terhuyung-huyung kembali pada kenyataan, dia terengah-engah, mengejutkan Hinata.

"Kau teringat sesuatu?" Hinata bertanya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya dalam beberapa bulan terakhir Sasuke tiba-tiba terengah-engah atau merasa sakit. Hinata sudah mengenali gejalanya.

"Yeah," Sasuke tersentak. "Aku selingkuh dengan seseorang di belakang Naruto." Hinata menyeringai. Sasuke menarik dan menghembuskan napas dalam-dalam, mencoba untuk menenangkan diri seperti yang selalu dia lakukan setelah terengah-engah." Apa aku benar-benar melakukannya?" Sasuke bertanya, akhirnya melihat mata Hinata. Hinata menyeringai padanya sebagai respon.

"Aku tidak akan menjawab apa-apa sampai kau mengatur kencanku dengan Naruto."

"Sudah kukatakan, dan akan kukatakan sekali lagi, aku tidak bisa melakukan itu terhadap Naruto dan Karin. Ini sahabat dan sepupuku yang sedang kita bicarakan," jawab Sasuke.

"Dulu kau tidak mundur meskipun kau ingat dia teman baikmu," balas Hinata dan Sasuke mendesah sambil mengusap tangan ke wajahnya dengan letih.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu dengan siapa aku berselingkuh," katanya.

"Faktanya adalah kau munafik," jawab Hinata.

"Tidak, faktanya adalah aku kehilangan memoriku dan seperti yang sudah disepakati, Sasuke yang dulu sudah meninggal, kau ingat?" katanya.

Hinata mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Ya ampun," dia mengerang. "Sadari petunjuknya! Semua orang hampir secara harfiah menggantung potongan-potongan informasi di depanmu dan kau masih tidak ingat? Harus kukatakan, sekarang, ini keuntungan bagiku. Aku tidak akan mengatakan apa-apa sampai kau mengatur kencan kami," tandas Hinata.

"Hinata, beri aku waktu dong," Sasuke mengeluh.

"Tidak!" Hinata melipat tangannya dan berpaling dari Sasuke. Dia benar, Sasuke bersikap munafik. Sasuke mengulurkan tangan dan memegang bahu Hinata, memutarnya agar menatapnya.

"Aku akan mencoba," katanya, senyum terbentuk di bibirnya dan Hinata mengulurkan tangan untuk mencubit pipinya tepat pada saat Ino melihatnya.

"Hey!" Mereka berdua menoleh. "Kelas sudah hampir mulai, lovebirds," katanya.

Sasuke dan Hinata tersenyum dan berjalan kembali ke kelas bersama-sama. Semua orang berpikir bahwa mereka adalah pasangan tetapi mereka sendiri tidak pernah mencapai tahap "mencintai". Hinata menjadi semacam penyemangat bagi Sasuke, sahabatnya. Pada awalnya Sasuke mungkin tertarik padanya tapi untuk beberapa alasan perasaan itu cepat mereda, dan sekarang dia melihat Hinata tidak lebih dari seorang teman.

Mereka telah membuat kesepakatan tahun lalu. Untuk membuat semua orang tidak lagi mencampuri urusan Sasuke, mereka berdua berpura-pura berkencan dan satu tahun kemudian semua orang masih berpikir mereka berpacaran tanpa menyadari bahwa Hinata jatuh cinta setengah mati dengan Naruto sementara Sasuke... memiliki rahasia cintanya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

#The Next Generation#

**.**

**.**

"Lihat, hanya tacos buatan orang Meksiko yang lezat~" Karin berkata dengan gembira saat dia memakan tacosnya yang tampaknya benar-benar dibuat oleh orang Meksiko.

"Aku tidak pernah mengerti obsesimu terhadap makanan Meksiko," kata Naruto sambil menyantap makanannya.

"Makanan Meksiko lezat," balas Karin dan Naruto memutar matanya.

"Aku punya pengumuman!" kata Hinata sambil melompat dari tempat duduknya setelah mengalahkan Shikamaru dalam permainan catur. "Hari ini adalah ulang tahunku." Semua orang menatapnya kaget, semua orang kecuali Sasuke.

"Wow... aku tidak tahu itu," kata Tayuya, sedikit malu.

"Well, sekarang kau tahu. Ngomong-ngomong aku mengundang kalian semua untuk datang ke taman hiburan untuk _double__, double__,__ double, double, __double date_!"

"Minus satu pasang," Ino mengingatkan dan tersenyum manis. "Tapi aku tetap akan datang dengan senang hati, Hinata."

Hinata menyeringai. "Well, ya tentu saja."

"Ino, ayolah, berapa kali aku harus minta maaf?" Sai mengerang padanya dan Sakura memutar matanya.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu, dia tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu," sahut Sakura pada Sai dan _puppy-eye_nya.

"Taman hiburan, terdengar menyenangkan~" Karin mencium pipi Naruto.

"Maaf aku tidak memberimu hadiah, Hinata," Ayame meminta maaf.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku memang tidak memberitahu siapa pun sampai saat ini," kata Hinata.

"Tunggu... jadi semua orang akan berkencan hari ini?" Sasori bertanya dan melihat pasangan GaaSaku dengan curiga saat Sakura menjulurkan lidah padanya, menangkap tatapannya.

"Tepat sekali," jawab Tayuya, melingkarkan lengannya pada Sasori.

"Oh, asyik. Aku sangat senang dan tidak sabar menunggu," kata Sasuke sinis, mengetahui bahwa Hinata akan mencoba untuk mendekati Naruto sepanjang waktu... dan dia harus membantunya dengan berbagai cara.

Sasuke perlahan menoleh ke arah Sakura dan Gaara yang, seperti yang lain, mengobrol dengan penuh semangat mengenai rencana ulang tahun Hinata. Dia tidak bisa berbuat apapun selain merasa sedikit kesepian saat dia melihat Sakura dan Gaara menertawakan sesuatu yang dikatakan Karin. Hinata duduk di samping Sasuke dan mengikuti tatapannya. Dia meletakkan lengannya di bahu Sasuke.

"Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan, bukan?" dia bertanya dan Sasuke mengangguk, namun matanya tidak pernah beralih dari Sakura dan Gaara. Sasuke merasa sakit hati dan sedih melihatnya bersama Gaara. Dia ingin Sakura berada di sampingnya, bukan di sana bersama Gaara. Saat itu Sasuke akhirnya menyadari apa yang terjadi padanya.

"Ne, Hinata," bisiknya lirih dan Hinata mencondongkan tubuh ke arahnya. Sasuke menghela napas pelan. "Kurasa aku jatuh cinta pada Sakura." Kata-kata itu hanya didengar oleh Hinata yang matanya terbuka lebar karena terkejut sambil menatap Sasuke. Dia melihat Sasuke berpaling dari Sakura dan melihat ke arahnya. "Aku jatuh cinta padanya," kata Sasuke, lebih percaya diri. "Tapi... dia mencintai Gaara... dan kami hanya teman..." Dia tiba-tiba tampak kalah. "Aku akan membantumu hari ini, oke... karena kupikir aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu."

Hinata hanya bisa menatap Sasuke saat dia berdiri dan berjalan pergi. Selain dia, tidak ada yang memperhatikan kepergian Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-ABA-**

Nah, ini nih yang mau author tunjukin. Hinata itu sebetulnya naksir Naruto, jadi dia bukan orang ketiganya SasuSaku. Dan berhubung banyak galau-galaunya, genre fic ini perlu diubah.

Buat yang udah bosen sama cerita TNG II yang masih begini-begini aja, silakan klik back ya :)

Thanks a lot untuk yang sudah meninggalkan jejak (review/fave/follow)

**Balasan review :**

**mxtcha**: Iya dong, SasuSaku sampai akhiiirrr,,.

**yanti390 **: Makasih, ini udah cukup kilat kan ;)

**sakura uchiha stivani** : Siap…

**misakiken** : Jangan bunuh diri dulu, perjalanan masih jauh. Haha.

**dark blue and pink cherry** : Ingetnya pas….. (baca pikiran author :D)

**suket alang alang** : Haha, begitu lah.

**hermanhs9d** : Makasih masukannya. Langsung puter lagunya nih.

**miracahaya1** : Tuh Sasuke udah mulai kena karma. Sukurin :P

**zeedezlyclalucindtha** : Iya, memang Sasuke menyebalkan.

**Gilang363**: Halo Gilang, silakan berfilosofi.

**QRen** : Yup. Semangat!

**Iui h **: Gak pa-pa, selamat bergabung ya. Hp nya dari pada dibanting, mending dikasih ke sini :P

**Guest **: Haha, kamu NaruHina-lover ya?

**Uchino Sasurake** : Makasih, ini udah lanjut.


	8. Chapter 8

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hana Yori Dango 3**

**The Next Generation**

**Season ****II**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

Hana Yori Dango selalu menjadi milik Yoko Kamio–sensei,

sementara Naruto dan karakter-karakter lainnya milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.

Written by ButaTokki and CamsaHead

Translated by Ravensky Y-chan

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 8**

"Ya ampun, Sasuke, CEPAT!" Hinata memarahi Sasuke sambil mengaitkan lengan mereka untuk menjaga Sasuke agar tidak terpisah dari rombongan. Semuanya sedang menuju ke taman hiburan.

"Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kita harus berjalan kaki. Kita bisa saja menggunakan mobil pribadiku," Sasuke bergumam pahit.

"Dan selama satu detik kupikir kau berubah dari babi menjadi kura-kura, tapi sekarang kau kembali menjadi babi lagi. Jangan terlalu malas!" tegur Hinata.

"_Sou, sou_! Berjalan kaki baik bagi kesehatan kini dan nanti," Shion setuju.

"Tidak, itu tidak baik. Aku suka mobil. Mobil nyaman dan aman. Mereka diciptakan agar orang bisa MENGENDARAI mereka, bukannya berjalan kaki dan naik kereta. Kau mengubahku menjadi rakyat jelata!" Karin menggerutu bersama Sasuke. Para rakyat jelata di kelompok ini mengabaikannya, mereka sudah terbiasa dengan Karin sekarang.

"Ada yang salah dengan kalian, Uchiha," Tayuya berkomentar.

"Mungkin itu faktor keturunan," kata Ayame, tangannya dengan nyaman berada di tangan Shikamaru.

Sai menatap mereka iri. "Aku setuju, ne, Ino~?" katanya dengan gembira, menyelipkan tangannya ke tangan Ino.

"Aku setuju dengan Ayame," Ino menekankan, menarik tangannya dari sentuhan Sai, berpegangan pada tangan Gaara yang bebas di mana yang satunya melingkari pinggang Sakura (yang mengundang kemarahan besar dari Sasori). Hinata melirik Sasuke yang melihat Gaara dan Sakura, tapi setelah beberapa detik Sasuke berpaling ke arahnya seolah dia tidak tahan melihat mereka.

"AH~ YAY~ Taman hiburan~!" Karin menjerit saat mereka berbalik di belokan dan melihat pintu gerbang besar.

"Sikapnya cepat berubah setelah dia melihat sesuatu yang disukainya," kata Shion, memutar matanya.

"Tapi serius... wow... ini adalah salah satu taman hiburan yang BESAR," kata Sakura, sedikit terperangah melihat ukurannya.

"Indah kan?" kata Hinata, menatap taman hiburan itu dengan bangga, yang lain mengangguk. "Yeah... ini milik ayahku," katanya sambil mendekati pintu masuk, yang lain menatapnyanya sedikit syok. Sepanjang tahun lalu mereka dengan malu harus mengakui bahwa mereka tidak pernah benar-benar bertanya pada Hinata mengenai keluarganya, dia hanya selalu ada. "Aku membantu ayahku mendesain ini. Dia seorang arsitek dan aku ingin menjadi seorang arsitek juga," katanya begitu mereka berada di gerbang. Dia dengan cepat diberi akses ke taman bermain itu seolah-olah itu adalah rumahnya, yang lainnya dibiarkan masuk gratis dan diberi gelang khusus yang memungkinkan karyawan taman bermain tahu bahwa segala sesuatu di sana gratis bagi mereka.

"Hinata, tempat ini sangat besar dan menakjubkan," kata Ino kagum.

"Ya, aku tahu~" kata Hinata saat mereka berdiri di dalam taman, melihat sekeliling yang tak ada batasnya. "Oke, pertama-tama kita akan lewat sini." Dia berkata sambil menunjuk rumah besar dari tempat mereka berdiri. "Itu rumah hantu."

"Hantu?" Karin bertanya, mencengkeram lengan Naruto erat-erat.

"Karin.. lenganku... lepaskan. Kau menghalangi sirkulasi darah!" Naruto berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Karin tapi cengkeramannya justru lebih kuat.

"Ya~ Kita di sini berpasang-pasangan. Sebuah rumah hantu benar-benar mendukung suasana." Hinata berkata sambil menyeringai, matanya melirik ke Sasuke yang menatap Sakura dan Gaara yang saling tersenyum dan Sasuke menghela napas dan memalingkan muka. Hinata merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak saat melihat itu. Sasuke yang malang.

"Ah~ kasian kau. Kau masuk sendirian," Tayuya menggoda Sai yang menatapnya mengancam.

"Dia takut hantu," Naruto memberi informasi.

"AKU TIDAK TAKUT!" Sai tersentak.

Hinata memanfaatkan waktu bercanda yang sejenak ini untuk membawa Sasuke ke samping, menarik-narik bahunya.

"Aduh! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sasuke bertanya, belum mau terpisah dari Sakura.

"Shhh!" Hinata mendesak. "Aku perlu berbicara denganmu sebentar!"

"Apa?" Sasuke bertanya, sedikit kesal. Itu mungkin hanya akan berakhir pada rencana Hinata untuk mendapatkan Naruto untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Oke, ini adalah kesempatanmu untuk mendapatkan Sakura, kau dengar?" katanya.

Sasuke mundur. "Hah?"

Hinata memutar matanya. "Jangan begitu bodoh SEKARANG! Ini adalah krisis kehidupan cintamu!" Dia memelototi Sasuke dan Sasuke mengangguk singkat, wajahnya serius.

"Taman ini sangat besar, mungkin ada beberapa cara agar kita berdua mendapatkan apa yang kita inginkan, oke? Yang ingin kukatakan adalah, kau lebih baik berjuang untuknya jika kau benar-benar ingin dia kembali!" kata Hinata.

"Oooiii~! Love birds, ayo JALAN! Aku sudah tidak sabar!" Karin berseru, memperhatikan keduanya.

"Kau senang?" Gaara bertanya pada Sakura.

"Tentu saja!" Dia menjawab dan meringkuk ke sisi Gaara.

"Dan di sini adalah antreannya~" kata Hinata. Yang lain menatapnya, dan Karin berbicara.

"Apa tidak bisa langsung saja?"

Hinata menggeleng. "Tidak, aku ingin kalian menikmati pengalaman di taman hiburan ini sepenuhnya. Mengantre, bicara tentang apa saja, berusaha menghibur diri sambil menunggu, berdekatan satu sama lain, tidak mencoba untuk menikung antrean dan menjaga agar kita tetap dalam barisan~"

"Aku memiliki masalah dengan berada di dekatnya," kata Ino, menunjuk ke sisinya di mana Sai saat ini berdiri dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Ya, well, dia akan membutuhkanmu untuk bersembunyi ketika kita masuk," kata Shion, membuat Sai melotot padanya.

Tanda di depan menginformasikan bahwa mereka harus menunggu 15 menit. Selama 15 menit mereka berdiri dan bergerak perlahan sambil berbicara tentang apa saja. Hinata melihat Sakura melepaskan tangan Gaara dan berbalik untuk melihat sesuatu yang Ino tunjukkan padanya.

Mereka mendekati bagian depan dan enam orang pertama masuk karena hanya enam orang yang diizinkan masuk pada satu waktu. Ino terus berbicara pada Sakura yang tidak terlalu memperhatikan. Menutup matanya, Hinata mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Dia membuka matanya dan memandang dari Sasuke ke Gaara lalu ke Naruto.

Well, sedikit pengorbanan memang diperlukan kan? Saat dia melihat pelayan di depan barisan mulai mempersilakan keenam orang berikutnya masuk, dia bergerak, tidak memberi kesempatan bagi yang lain untuk bereaksi.

"Ayo Sas!" katanya dengan sengaja memegang tangan Gaara dan menyeretnya ke depan. Suara klik lembut membuatnya berhenti dan berbalik untuk melihat Sasuke dan Sakura yang berdiri syok.

"Ah! Tunggu, Hinata! Sakura—" kata Gaara saat mereka masuk lebih dalam. Sakura ditinggalkan dengan Sasuke... Gaara mengertakkan giginya. Please jangan, dia harus keluar.

"KYAAAAA!" Karin berteriak, memotong kalimat Gaara.

"Karin, tenanglah!" Naruto menenangkan, melingkarkan tangannya di sekitar Karin.

"_Iyada_!" Karin menangis dan berlari ke depan, yang lain mengikutinya.

"Sas, ayolah!" kata Hinata, masih berpura-pura tidak tahu bahwa tangan Gaara-lah yang dipegangnya, menariknya ke depan, lebih jauh dan lebih jauh dari Sakura.

**.**

**.**

#The Next Generation#

**.**

**.**

Sakura dan Sasuke berdiri melongo menatap mereka hingga menghilang dari pandangan. "Ap—" Sakura tak mampu berkata-kata.

"Hinata...," gumam Sasuke lemah.

Sakura menatap Sasuke yang menyebut nama pacarnya. Sebuah kejutan nyeri yang familiar datang. Ini sering datang sewaktu-waktu dan Gaara-lah satu-satunya yang bisa meringankan nyeri itu.

"Bagus, aku terjebak dengan seorang cowok yang merengek memanggil pacarnya," Sakura berbisik pada dirinya sendiri. Sasuke masih terlalu shock untuk mendengar kata-katanya.

"_Chotto matte yo, oji-san_! Kami tidak bersama dengan pasangan itu," kata seorang gadis di belakang mereka. "Kami berenam sudah membuat kelompok sendiri."

"Baik," kata pria yang menangani antrean itu. "Kalian berdua masuk sendiri." Dia mendorong keduanya ke dalam rumah.

"Eh..." Sasuke menatap Sakura yang tampak luar biasa kesal dengannya saat dia berjalan di depannya. "Sakura matte!" kata Sasuke sambil memegang tangannya dan menghentikan Sakura agar tidak bergerak lebih jauh ke dalam.

"Dengar, semakin cepat kita bergerak semakin cepat kau akan sampai ke pacarmu."

"STOP!" kata Sasuke, meraih tangan Sakura saat dia terus bergerak. Sakura terhuyung-huyung sedikit kemudian menatap Sasuke tepat di matanya. Sasuke merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak.

"Apa?" Sakura bertanya. Pada saat itu salah satu hantu melompat keluar dari kegelapan. Wajahnya yang seperti korban kebakaran mengejutkan Sakura dan membuatnya melompat ke dalam pelukan Sasuke saat hantu itu berteriak di wajah mereka dan kemudian menghilang lagi. Sakura gemetar dalam pelukan Sasuke dan Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Dia bertanya sambil memeluk Sakura lebih erat. Sakura mengangguk sedikit. "Kita harus terus bergerak." Sakura menggeleng ketakutan. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan sesuatu terjadi padamu, oke?"

Sakura menarik diri dan menatap Sasuke. Jantungnya berhenti saat Sasuke menatapnya. "Ya, oke."

"Yosh," kata Sasuke, memegang tangan Sakura saat dia mulai menariknya ke depan.

Sakura terus diam, hanya memandang Sasuke dan bertanya-tanya... apakah dia benar-benar berusaha keluar dari sini agar bisa bertemu dengan Hinata lagi? Tiba-tiba seorang wanita yang tampak seperti Sadako keluar dan merangkak ke arah mereka.

"_Iyaaa_!" Sakura menjerit, benar-benar ketakutan saat dia jatuh ke lantai, menutupi kepalanya dengan tangan. Hantu palsu itu kemudian menghilang dan Sasuke berjongkok mensejajari Sakura.

"Sakura, sekarang dia sudah pergi," katanya. Sakura tidak bergerak. Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Apakah Sakura akan marah jika dia memeluknya? Dia sudah punya Gaara... tapi Sasuke benar-benar ingin memeluknya. "Sakura, lihat aku," katanya. Sakura ragu-ragu mengangkat kepalanya. "Lihat tepat di mataku," katanya dan kali ini Sakura menurut, membalas tatapan mantap Sasuke. "Ini hanya seben—," dia berhenti. Nyeri menusuk kepalanya dan dia jatuh ke lantai. Sebuah momen yang sama melintas di kepalanya. Sesuatu yang terjadi, dulu. Sakura ketakutan, tepat di depannya saat dia berusaha keras untuk menenangkannya. Rasa sakit yang akrab berada di bahunya... sepertinya dia ditembak di sana. _"Ini hanya sebentar."_ Rasa sakit segera mereda secepat rasa itu datang. Sasuke duduk tegak dan menemukan Sakura menatapnya cemas.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura, terkejut dengan keadaan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba. Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat Sasuke flash back.

"Aku baik-baik saja," kata Sasuke.

"Kau memanggilku Sakura...," gumam Sakura. Sasuke berkedip.

"Aku sudah sering memanggilmu begitu akhir-akhir ini," jawabnya. Sakura menatapnya. Rasanya begitu akrab mendengar namanya keluar dari bibir Sasuke, dia benar-benar lupa bahwa Sasuke mulai memanggil nama depannya lagi. Sakura memegang tangan Sasuke yang terulur untuk membantunya berdiri. "Ayo kita pergi," kata Sasuke lirih. Dia tiba-tiba merasakan sakit di dadanya seolah-olah dia ditembak lagi. Tangannya terulur ke bagian dada yang terdapat bekas luka samar di mana peluru telah menghantamnya.

Mata Sakura melihat tindakan Sasuke dan dia berbalik untuk menatapnya. "Apa ada yang salah?" dia bertanya dan Sasuke menggeleng.

"Tidak… aku baik-baik saja," katanya, melihat ke arah Sakura.

Mereka terus berjalan dan begitu sering dikejutkan oleh hantu. Sasuke akan tertawa pada setiap reaksi Sakura dan Sakura akan menjerit kemudian memarahinya, tapi Sasuke tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain tersenyum padanya. Mereka sampai di persimpangan jalan di dalam rumah hantu itu yang memiliki tiga pintu keluar.

"Lewat mana?" Sakura bertanya ketika mereka melihatnya.

"Setiap pintu mengarah ke suatu tempat yang berbeda," Sasuke membaca tanda.

"Jadi lewat mana?" kata Sakura.

Sasuke mengangkat bahu tidak yakin. Dia mengeluarkan handphone tetapi tidak ada sinyal.

"Um... Aku tidak bisa menelepon," katanya, menunjukkan handphonenya. Sakura mengeluarkan handphonenya dan mendesah saat dia menyadari bahwa handphonenya juga tidak ada sinyal.

"Jadi... nomor tiga?" kata Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk.

Keduanya menuju pintu keluar yang mereka pilih dan akhirnya, dengan napas lega dari Sakura, mereka meninggalkan rumah hantu itu dan harus memincingkan mata untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya.

"Ah~ kurasa mereka tidak di sini," kata Sasuke. Bagaimana pun dia senang karena dia bisa menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu bersama Sakura, tapi Sakura salah paham. Yang dia tahu adalah bahwa Sasuke ingin kembali pada Hinata. Pada saat yang sama, dia juga ingin kembali pada Gaara. Sakura takut untuk kembali pada apa yang telah dia tinggalkan tahun lalu, perasaannya pada Sasuke. Sasuke memandang Sakura yang tampak tidak yakin. "Oke, aku akan menelepon Karin," katanya, mengetahui bahwa jika dia menelepon Hinata, Hinata tidak akan mengangkatnya. Setelah beberapa saat Karin tidak juga menjawab.

"Ada apa?" Sakura bertanya, menyadari betapa tampak jengkelnya Sasuke.

"Karin tidak menjawab," jawab Sasuke. Hinata mungkin bertanggung jawab atas ini.

"Aku akan menelepon Gaara," kata Sakura dan memutar nomornya.

**.**

**.**

#The Next Generation#

**.**

**.**

Gaara merasa handphone di sakunya bergetar. Dia segera tahu itu Sakura, dia harap begitu. Dia cepat-cepat mengambil handphonenya dan merasa lega melihat nama Sakura berkedip di layar.

"Ah, tidak!" kata Hinata, menyambar handphone Gaara, menjaganya agar tetap di tangannya atau dengan Karin.

"Apa? Kembalikan," Gaara menuntut. Dia berusaha kembali ke Sakura sejak dia meninggalkannya tetapi tidak bisa, bahkan sekarang saat mereka sudah keluar.

"Uh... ponsel tidak boleh digunakan sekarang!" Hinata menjawab buru-buru.

"Apa? Kenapa?" tanya Gaara.

"Eh... radiasi dan uh, sinyalnya mengganggu sound system acara di teater sana," jawab Hinata.

Gaara menatapnya, berusaha untuk menemukan logika di dalamnya. "Itu tidak mungkin," katanya, bergerak untuk mengambil handphonenya kembali.

"Tidak!" Hinata berseru, bergerak lebih jauh darinya. "Tunggu sampai acara selesai."

**.**

**.**

#The Next Generation#

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana bisa taman sialan ini begitu besar?" kata Sakura, benar-benar kesal. Mereka telah berjalan sekitar dua puluh menit dan mereka bahkan belum melalui setengah isi taman. Dia mencoba menelepon Gaara beberapa kali tapi tidak diangkat. Tidak sekali pun diangkat. "Ini salah keluarga Hinata yang membuka taman bermain besar menyebalkan—berhenti tertawa!" Sakura melotot saat tawa Sasuke meledak.

"Kau seperti sedang mencari bayi," Sasuke merenung, menyadari bahwa Sakura benar-benar menggemaskan.

Sakura memutar mata ke arahnya dan mendesah. "Sekarang apa?"

"Kita bisa menikmati taman bermain sambil mencari," kata Sasuke sambil meredakan tawanya. "Kau tahu, menaiki wahana, memainkan game, makan. Ngomong-ngomong sekarang aku lapar."

Sakura menatapnya sedikit kesal. "Bukankah kau terburu-buru untuk bersama pacarmu di hari ulang tahunnya?" Dia melotot, rasa cemburu menggelembung dalam dirinya. Sasuke hanya tersenyum.

"Nah, aku benar-benar lapar sekarang," katanya, berjalan menjauh dari Sakura dan menuju ke salah satu stand makanan. Sakura berdiri di sana selama satu detik. Tidak yakin apa yang harus dilakukan. Dia menghela napas dan berlari ke tempat Sasuke yang berdiri di depan stand Takoyaki.

"Kau seperti babi!" Sakura menggoda, menampar belakang kepala Sasuke, sesaat sebelum perutnya sendiri berbunyi.

"Kata sang gadis yang mungkin adalah babi juga." Sasuke tertawa, menyerahkan uang kepada pelayan.

"Diam. Kau tidak boleh memanggil seorang gadis babi!" bentak Sakura.

"Kau bukan seorang gadis. Apa panggilan Sasori untukmu... tomboy kan?" Sasuke melanjutkan, menertawakan ekspresi marah Sakura. Tapi sebenarnya Sakura merindukan ini.

"Beraninya kau memanggil pac—" Sakura segera berhenti sebelum dia mengucapkan kata "pacarmu". Kalimat itu secara tidak sadar datang padanya. Sasuke menatapnya bingung. "Beraninya kau memanggil temanmu yang berbakat ini seperti itu!"

"Berbakat? Dalam hal apa?" tanya Sasuke menggoda, menyerahkan takoyaki pada Sakura.

"Banyak hal! AH! Panas!" Sakura berteriak saat dia menggigit makanan dengan lahap.

"Aku yang dikatai babi sementara di sini kau yang membakar lidahmu—bisakah kau pelan-pelan!" Sasuke berkata sambil meletakkan tangannya di mulut Sakura saat sepotong Takoyaki yang lain menuju ke sana. Sakura menatapnya kesal. Dia tidak tahu mengapa dia makan begitu cepat... reaksi gugup mungkin?

"Singkirkan tanganmu atau aku akan menggigitmu."

"Itu seksi," kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum dan Sakura merasa rona memenuhi wajahnya. "Maukah kau menggigitku di bagian lain juga?"

"Sasuke!" Sakura berteriak sambil mendorong tangannya. Sasuke tertawa saat dia mulai makan, mencuri makanan dari Sakura. Mereka tetap seperti itu untuk sementara. Pertengkaran kecil di mana Sasuke mencuri makanan dari Sakura begitu sering. Ketika mereka selesai makan dan mengelilingi taman lagi, Sakura menemukan dirinya merasa santai dan nyaman.

"Kapan hari ulang tahunmu?" Sasuke bertanya tiba-tiba dan Sakura menatapnya sedikit bingung. "Tidak pernah ada yang mengatakannya."

"Oh... sebenarnya... hari Jumat," jawabnya.

Sasuke berhenti berjalan dan menatapnya. "Jumat ini? Enam hari dari sekarang?" Dia bertanya dan Sakura mengangguk. "Aneh."

"Kenapa?"

"Ulang tahunku hari Rabu," katanya dan Sakura menatapnya kaget.

"Jangan bercanda."

"Aku serius!" Sasuke mendesak.

"Aneh," kata Sakura.

"Jadi kita berdua berzodiak sama _ne_~?" kata Sasuke gembira, berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

"Begitulah," kata Sakura. Dan akhirnya, menyerah pada dorongan hatinya, dengan ragu-ragu dia menyelipkan tangannya dalam genggaman Sasuke. "Jadi, apa lagi yang tidak kuketahui tentangmu?" dia bertanya.

"Kau yang tanya," Sasuke tertawa dan mengencangkan pegangannya pada tangan Sakura. Dia menyadari tangan Sakura pas dalam genggamannya.

"Hmm," Sakura berpikir sejenak. Dia tiba-tiba menyadari bahwa ada banyak hal yang ingin dia tanyakan. Hubungan mereka terlalu cepat berkembang sebelum benar-benar sampai di tahap ini. Dan bahkan meskipun Sasuke tidak ingat satu pun tentangnya, Sakura hampir yakin bahwa mungkin, hanya mungkin, takdir telah melakukan hal yang benar. Ini membuat mereka lebih dekat. "Apa impianmu?" Sakura bertanya.

"Yah... jujur, dulu aku hanya ingin mengambil alih perusahaan dan mendapatkan kekuasaan," jawab Sasuke, dan tertawa atas jawabannya sendiri. Sakura menatapnya. "Aku berbeda saat itu, oke?" kata Sasuke membela diri.

"Ya... aku tahu," jawab Sakura dan memegang tangannya erat.

"Oh kau tahu?" tanya Sasuke sedikit penasaran dan Sakura mengangguk.

"Kau menderita demi membalas dendam. Berhati-hatilah Uchiha Fugaku karena Uchiha Sasuke sepuluh kali lebih buruk dari pada kau."

Sasuke mendongak dan tertawa. "Oh ya, aku ingat kau memukulku tepat di wajah pada suatu waktu." Dia berkata sambil tertawa dan Sakura berhenti berjalan dan menatapnya kaget. Jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Sasuke ingat.

"Apa?"

"Apa?" Sasuke bertanya, mengacu pada suara tertegun Sakura.

"Uh... begitu saja... kau ingat begitu saja?" Sakura bertanya dengan kepala yang sedikit pusing.

"Apa? Yeah... benar kan kau memukulku?" Sasuke bertanya bingung. Tangan Sakura mencengkeramnya erat.

"Tapi... kau amnesia..."

Sasuke mengangkat alis. "Well ya, tapi aku ingat," katanya sambil menatap Sakura. Dia hampir menendang dirinya sendiri. Dia sudah mendapatkan memori itu dua minggu lalu dan tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa. Dia tidak berencana mengatakan apa pun.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahu dan mulai berjalan lagi. "Itu datang kepadaku begitu saja." Dia berbohong. Well, memori itu secara acak datang kepadanya dua minggu lalu.

Sakura mendapati dirinya tersenyum. Sasuke teringat sepotong kecil masa lalu mereka, sebuah potongan kunci tentang masa lalu mereka dan Sakura merasa gembira.

"Apa itu sakit?" Dia bertanya dan Sasuke menyeringai.

"Kau memiliki pukulan yang dahsyat." Sakura tertawa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-ABA-**

Author melakukan dua kebodohan. Pertama, salah _cast_, akibarnya banyak OOC *telatngakuwoii*. Karakter Naruto sama Sasuke ketuker. Tapi serius deh, kalau _hero_nya Naruto, _heroine_nya tetap aja OOC. Hinata kan pendieeeemm. Dan please, masa pair favorite author jadi peran pembantu? Terus H4 harusnya ada Tenten sama Temari, biar _match_ sama Lee dan Shikamaru, tapi kalau Temari dipake, Gaara kudu disimpen di lemari dong :')

Kedua, modem dan kabel data ketinggalan di Lampung. Owuooo… Ini yang bikin telat update. Mau update lewat lepi, modemnya gak ada. Update lewat Hp, kabel datanya gak ada. Lewat warnet… zzzzz… (et dah, jadi curcol).

Intinya, author minta dimaklumi soal ke-OOC-an para _cast_ ya. Ini sudah melalui pertimbangan yang mateng kok, cuma emang gak bisa memuaskan semua pihak. Terus minta dimaklumi juga soal update yang—dan akan—lama. Tenang, cuma sementara kok sampe author mudik lagi. Wkwkwkwk.

Akhir kata, _stay tuned_ :)


	9. Chapter 9

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hana Yori Dango 3**

**The Next Generation**

**Season ****II**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

Hana Yori Dango selalu menjadi milik Yoko Kamio–sensei,

sementara Naruto dan karakter-karakter lainnya milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.

Written by ButaTokki and CamsaHead

Translated by Ravensky Y-chan

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 9**

"Hinata, kapan kau akan mengembalikan handphone kami?! Ada apa denganmu?" rengek Shion.

"Radiasi dan sinyal katanya," Ino menggerutu kesal.

Tiba-tiba Karin menangkap sesuatu, hanya sekilas. Karin berbelok ke kanan, mendorong orang-orang ke samping, menyambar seseorang berkemeja hijau dan membawanya ke tengah-tengah kelompok.

"HORA!" Karin berkata dengan bangga, mendorongnya ke tengah semua orang. "DIA. MENGGUNAKAN. HANDPHONE!" Karin praktis berteriak ke seantero taman bermain.

"Shh! Karin, kau bisa membuat semua orang panik!" tegur Naruto.

"BIARKAN SAJA!" Karin berteriak keras, "ORANG INI MENGGANGGU SOUND SYSTEM SHOW. ITU KESALAHANNYA!"

"Begitukah?" kata orang itu terkejut, terdengar sedikit rasa bersalah dalam suaranya. Hinata menampar wajahnya sendiri dan turun tangan perlahan sambil menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak seorang pun mengerti.

"Biarkan orang itu pergi!" kata Naruto sambil meraih tangan Karin tapi Karin justru mengeratkan cengkeramannya. "Kubilang biarkan dia pergi!" Naruto akhirnya berhasil membuat lelaki malang itu bebas dan bergegas pergi karena takut pada Karin.

"Cukup," kata Hinata kesal, pasrah pada Karin yang bertindak seperti anak kecil dan mengacaukan rencananya. "Kita ke kamar mandi!" katanya sambil meraih Karin dan menyeretnya ke kamar mandi perempuan. "Kalian berempat juga. Sekarang!" katanya dengan suara mantap dan berbahaya pada keempat gadis lainnya yang kemudian mengikutinya ke kamar mandi. Kamar mandi yang indah, benar-benar indah.

"Wow," kata Shion, merasa seolah-olah sedang berada di kamar mandi gedung opera.

"Kau membuat kamar mandi mewah di taman hiburan?" Tayuya bertanya.

"Hanya karena kita berada di taman hiburan bukan berarti kita tidak bisa memanjakan diri di kamar mandi cantik. Tapi bukan itu intinya," kata Hinata sambil melepaskan Karin. "Intinya adalah kau harus berhenti bertindak seperti idiot, demi Tuhan," Hinata berkata kepada Karin yang cemberut.

"Ada apa dengan rapat ini Hinata? Mengapa kau bertingkah aneh?" Ino bertanya kepada Hinata yang mulai mondar-mandir.

Hinata menghela napas dan berhenti mondar-mandir. "Sasuke mencintai Sakura!" Dia mengumumkan. Semua orang menatapnya dengan ternganga.

"Yeah, tapi dia melupakan Sakura dan semuanya...," kata Ayame perlahan.

"TETAP memungkinkan baginya untuk jatuh cinta lagi, kau tahu. Well ngomong-ngomong, begitu lah yang terjadi. Dia tergila-gila pada Sakura. Dia begitu sering uring-uringan di sekitarku. Itu menyedihkan," kata Hinata.

"Tapi... kupikir kalian berkencan," Karin berseru.

"Kami tidak pernah benar-benar mencapai tahap itu," jawab Hinata. "Kami lebih seperti teman baik sepanjang waktu dan tidak pernah benar-benar punya kisah romantis."

"Tapi tidakkah kau memiliki SESUATU dengannya?" Tayuya bertanya, benar-benar bingung dengan situasi ini.

"Pada awalnya, tetapi perasaan itu benar-benar mati, tidak pernah berkembang menjadi sesuatu yang lebih," jawab Hinata.

"Aku tahu ada sesuatu yang salah. Kalian tidak pernah berciuman di depan kami," tambah Shion.

"Bukan berarti pacarmu tidak malu menunjukkan cintanya padamu di depan orang lain," kata Ino sinis.

"Itu point sampingan!" Hinata berkata tidak sabar, membawa mereka semua kembali ke topik utama.

"Jadi apa point utamanya?" Makiko bertanya dan Hinata mengerang.

"Sasuke JATUH CINTA pada Sakura... LAGI!"

Gadis-gadis itu menatapnya seolah-olah kata-kata itu akhirnya terserap masuk.

"Seperti... bahwa… dia ingin selalu bersama Sakura?" Karin bertanya.

"Itu pertanyaan bodoh," kata Hinata.

"Tidak, tidak!" Ino membela. "Tidak ada pertanyaan yang bodoh."

"Aww, terima kasih, Ino," rayu Karin.

"Hanya saja orang bodoh lah yang mengajukan pertanyaan itu," lanjut Ino.

"Geez, terima kasih banyak."

"Aku tidak mempermainkan kalian, teman-teman. PIKIRKAN INI!" kata Hinata kesal. "Pikirkan tentang apa yang terjadi sekarang."

Gadis-gadis itu berhenti dan berpikir tentang apa yang terjadi ketika mereka memasuki taman bermain, rumah hantu, Hinata yang salah meraih tangan Gaa—

"Oh _my god_," kata Shion.

"Kau mengatur semua ini," kata Tayuya dan Hinata mengangguk.

"Bagus sekali, kau mendapatkan _cookie*_."

"Aww, aku ingin _cookie,_" Karin cemberut dan Hinata memelototinya.

"Aku sudah berusaha untuk membuat kita tidak berada dalam jangkauan mereka berdua sehingga tidak ada satu pun dari kita yang pergi menyelamatkan mereka. Tujuanku yang lain adalah sengaja menyatukan mereka berdua."

"Oh, aku tahu. Ini adalah Operasi Menyatukan Sasuke dan Sakura Kembali," kata Karin dan Hinata mengangguk. "Aku ikut." Dia bangkit.

"Aku juga~" Shion setuju.

"Aku punya alat pelacak di sini," kata Tayuya, menarik perangkat kecil dari tasnya.

"Alat pelacak?" tanya Hinata, beralih ke Karin karena entah bagaimana dia merasa bahwa itu adalah ulah Karin.

"Aku punya kepentingan, oke," balas Karin.

"Tidak heran," kata Hinata sambil mendesah.

"Taman hiburan sialan. Semuanya tidak akan muat di layar! Aku harus mendapatkan yang lebih besar!" kata Karin.

"Tentu saja. Sekarang di mana Sasuke?" Shion bertanya, mengintip dari balik bahu Karin saat dia menekan tombol.

"Di... sini," jawab Karin, menunjukkannya pada mereka.

"Oh, oke," Hinata mengangguk, puas. "Itu bagus. Jauh dari kita. Mereka berada di ujung lain. Jadi kita hanya perlu tetap menggunakan ini untuk menjauhkan diri dari mereka."

"Aku agak merasa bersalah pada Gaara," gumam Ayame.

"Siapa yang peduli? Tidak ada yang benar-benar suka GaaSaku ngomong-ngomong," jawab Ino.

"Kita punya nama fandom sekarang?" Karin bertanya, semakin bersemangat. "OOOH NAMA FANDOMKU APA?!"

"Karin, tutup mulutmu!" kata Tayuya tak sabar. Karin benar-benar kelebihan gula hari ini. "Oke, yeah, aku juga merasa bersalah pada Gaara, tapi kupikir kita benar-benar harus memikirkan Sakura dalam hal ini."

"Dia bahagia dengan Sasuke, tidak ada yang pernah bisa mengubah itu," jawab Shion.

"Ya, dan jika kita tidak membuat mereka bersama, Sasuke akan selamanya _ngeces_ di kakiku karena terlalu tertekan untuk berpikir," kata Hinata.

"Eww, Sasu yang berliur," kata Karin dengan wajah jijik dan Hinata menatap kesal padanya.

"Bagaimana sih cara Naruto 'menyetel'mu?"

Karin mengangkat bahu. "Cinta menciptakan hal-hal aneh."

"Begitu juga dengan rasa kasihan."

Karin memelototi Hinata dan Tayuya melangkah di antara mereka.

"Oke, cukup, kita bisa berdebat tentang perasaan Naruto di lain hari. Sekarang kita sedang menjalankan sebuah misi rahasia." Karin dan Hinata mendesah pada saat yang sama dan mengangguk.

"Mari kita pastikan Gaara berada sejauh mungkin dari Sakura seperti yang kita lakukan sejauh ini, sambil berpura-pura mencari Sasuke dan Sakura," kata Hinata.

"_HAI'_!"

**.**

**.**

#The Next Generation#

**.**

**.**

"Oh Tuhan, kau payah!" goda Sakura saat Sasuke sekali lagi mencoba untuk melemparkan bola ke dalam keranjang tapi tidak berhasil.

"Tidak, tidak, ini dicurangi!" Sasuke berargumen, mencoba lagi hanya untuk melihat bola membentur tepi dan mental ke arah yang berlawanan.

"Tidak, tentu saja, kau kan seorang pro." Sakura terus menggoda dan Sasuke tampak kesal.

"Aku bilang ini dicurangi." Orang yang berdiri di belakang hanya menyaksikan dengan bosan, menunggu saat Sasuke mengeluarkan lebih banyak uang.

"Giliranku~" kata Sakura, mengambil bola dari Sasuke yang cemberut. Dengan gerakan cepat Sakura mendorong bola ke depan dan dengan anggun bola itu masuk ke keranjang. Dia melompat dan tertawa. "Lihat, kau payah."

Sasuke merasa detik itu dia makin jatuh cinta pada Sakura. "Terserah," gumamnya, tanpa bisa menahan senyum.

"Dikalahkan oleh seorang gadis lagi~," goda Sakura sambil menyeringai ke arah Sasuke saat Sasuke melingkarkan lengan di sekelilingnya. Yang mengejutkan, Sakura tidak peduli. Tiba-tiba dia merasa mereka seperti kembali ke masa lalu. Seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa pun yang membuat Sasuke melupakannya.

"Berikutnya aku tidak akan kalah. Aku berjanji," Sasuke bersumpah. Dia bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri... dia akan membuat Sakura kembali padanya... entah bagaimana caranya.

"Buktikan padaku," tantang Sakura.

Sasuke tersenyum dan menempatkan dahinya pada dahi Sakura. "Kukatakan padamu, aku tidak akan kalah," katanya dan gelombang kenangan memukulnya. Dia menarik napas tajam saat gambaran-gambaran datang berkerumun di kepalanya. Dia tidak tahu di mana dia, tapi tampaknya seperti sedang berada di atap. Ada seseorang di sana bersamanya tapi entah mengapa dia tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. Gadis itu seperti bayangan yang datang ke arahnya dan berbicara, bertanya kepadanya tentang sesuatu dan kemudian Sasuke mencondongkan tubuh ke depan, menekan dahinya dengan dahi gadis itu dan dia tahu, siapa pun orang ini, dia mencintainya.

"_Kau satu-satunya hal yang tidak akan pernah aku berikan..._," suaranya bergema di pikirannya dan secepat gambaran itu datang, secepat itu pula mereka pergi. Dia mendengus keras dan Sakura menatapnya khawatir.

"Ada apa?" Sakura bertanya dan Sasuke menatapnya. Siapa gadis dalam ingatannya? Kenangannya akan Sakura sebagian besar adalah waktu mereka bertengkar, tapi jika dia bisa mengingat Sakura, siapa orang yang tidak bisa diingatnya ini? Siapa dia? Apakah dia berselingkuh di belakang Sakura dengan gadis ini? Tapi jika begitu mengapa dia sekarang begitu mencintai Sakura? Tapi dia juga tahu bahwa dia menyukai gadis yang wajahnya tidak bisa dia lihat itu.

"Tidak" jawab Sasuke, takut kehilangan Sakura akibat kebingungannya sendiri. "Hanya sakit kepala. Ayo," katanya sambil memegang tangan Sakura dan terus berjalan melewati taman.

**.**

**.**

#The Next Generation#

**.**

**.**

Gaara menyeret kakinya sambil terus mengikuti semua orang seperti apa yang telah dia lakukan sepanjang waktu. Setiap kali dia mencoba pergi mencari Sakura, mereka tiba-tiba menariknya naik wahana atau mencoba sesuatu. Dan kali ini bukan hanya Hinata. Semua gadis mencoba untuk menghentikannya. Ini membuatnya gila.

Pemikiran bahwa Sakura sendirian bersama Sasuke membuatnya gila. Dia tidak memikirkan alasan pribadi seperti dia menginginkan Sakura untuk dirinya sendiri tapi lebih kepada kenyataan bahwa dia mengkhawatirkan Sakura. Sasuke sudah terlalu sering menyakitinya, Gaara takut dia akan melakukannya lagi.

Gaara tidak akan tahan. Dia tidak bisa. Tapi... bagaimana jika Sakura mencintai Sasuke lagi? Gaara menggeleng untuk mengenyahkan pikiran itu. Dia tidak akan memikirkan itu. Di sinilah bagian egois masuk. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan Sakura.

"Gaara, cepatlah~," Hinata mengeluh, memegang pergelangan tangan Gaara, menariknya bersama.

"Mengapa kita tidak mencari mereka?" Gaara akhirnya bertanya, muak dengan seluruh situasi. Ini sudah lebih dari satu jam dan sepertinya mereka menghindar untuk mencari keduanya. Dia frustrasi, stres dan hanya bisa kesal.

Hinata berhenti sambil menarik tangannya dari tangan Gaara. "Ini ulang tahunku," katanya sambil menatap Gaara. Semua orang berhenti bergerak sambil menyaksikan diam-diam. "Sebesar aku ingin bersama pacarku... sebesar itu pula aku tidak ingin menghabiskan malamku dalam perburuan." Dia mengatakannya sambil menatap Gaara. Gadis-gadis menyeringai diam-diam atas rahasia kecil mereka.

"Santai," kata Sai, datang ke sebelah Gaara. "Kita akan menemukan mereka." Bahkan ada sedikit nada menggoda dalam suaranya, hampir seolah-olah dia berkata pada Gaara '_ketika kita melakukannya, kau sudah kehilangan dia~_'

"Gaara, ayolah santai. Ini adalah kesempatanmu untuk menjalin ikatan dengan kita semua tanpa Sakura yang melindungimu," kata Sasori, datang ke sisi lain Gaara. Bahkan meskipun dua orang yang berdiri di kedua sisinya lebih pendek darinya, Gaara masih, entah bagaimana, merasa terancam.

Naruto menatap lurus pada Gaara saat dia berdiri di seberang dengan Hinata di kiri dan Karin di kanannya. Tangan Karin menggandeng tangannya. "Ya, kita belum pernah benar-benar mengenal satu sama lain sepanjang tahun lalu," kata Naruto, merasa pegangan Karin di tangannya mengetat untuk menjaganya agar tetap di tempat. Sejenak keheningan melingkupi mereka dan tidak ada yang benar-benar bisa berkata-kata. Takut sesuatu mungkin akan terjadi.

"Ketemu!" Sebuah suara mendadak memecah keheningan, menyebabkan semua orang untuk menoleh saat Karin tiba-tiba menarik diri dari genggaman Naruto. Semua orang menatap sumber suara yang merengkuh Karin dalam pelukannya.

"Apa?" Karin berkata dengan syok, menarik diri dari pelukan dan berbalik untuk menghadapi si pemeluk, tapi kemudian dia tak mampu berkata-kata.

"Eh...," Sai mencoba mengatakan sesuatu.

"Su... i?" tanya Karin pelan, masih syok.

"Apa sih Su-i?" tanya Lee.

"Sui!" Karin berseru.

"HISASHIBURI," kata lelaki itu, tersenyum pada mereka semua.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi," gumam Shikamaru ke Ino yang hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Karin menuntut dengan marah.

"Sui, itu benar-benar kau!" kata Naruto. Di sisi lain, dia tampak benar-benar senang melihat lelaki itu.

"BERANINYA kau datang ke sini!" kata Karin.

"Aku sedang mencarimu!" protes lelaki bernama Sui itu.

"Siapa?" tanya Ino. Tiba-tiba F4 perlahan mencair dan berkumpul di sekitar Sui, dengan gembira menanyakan berbagai pertanyaan sementara Karin menepi, benar-benar marah. "Apa yang terjadi?" Ino bertanya dan Shion menanggapi.

"Itu Suigetsu."

"Tunangan Karin," Tayuya menyelesaikan, membuat Shikamaru, Lee dan Ino berkedip.

"HA?" Mereka berteriak bersama-sama menyebabkan semua orang berhenti dan menatap mereka.

"Tu-tunangan?! Tunangan Karin?" Ino bertanya, melihat dari Karin ke Naruto lalu ke Suigetsu. Dia begitu bingung.

"Kau lihat... semua orang di lingkaran kehidupan ini berkencan dengan orang lain!" Sai protes dan Ino memelototinya.

"Aku tidak bilang kau boleh berbicara denganku."

"OI!" kata Sai, melemparkan tangannya ke udara, kalah.

"Kami sudah bilang dia akan menemukanmu," kata Makiko, tangannya masih bersandar nyaman di tangan Shikamaru.

"Aku tahu kau datang mencariku karena suatu alasan," Naruto berkata sambil menatap Karin dengan pandangan 'Ah-ha' di wajahnya. Karin menyilangkan lengannya kesal. "Aku sebenarnya menyadarinya enam bulan lalu." Naruto meneruskan, mendapatkan ekspresi terkejut dari Karin. "Pernah penasaran mengapa aku tidak membiarkanmu menciumku?"

Karin membuka mulutnya. "Kupikir kau malu."

"Bukan, tapi begitulah yang dilakukan teman baik."

"Sejujurnya aku tidak melihat ke mana arah ini semua," kata Lee datar, menatap Sui tidak mengerti.

"Terserah, Naruto. Aku tidak ingin berbicara dengannya," kata Karin, berpaling dari Sui.

"Tapi Karin—," Sui mulai protes.

"Tidak!" Karin membungkamnya, memegang tangan Naruto dan menunjukkannya kepada Sui. "Aku berkencan dengan Naruto sekarang!"

"Karin," bujuk Naruto, menarik tangannya dari cengkeraman Karin. "Bukankah kau mendengar apa yang kukatakan? Aku tidak berkencan denganmu."

"Kenapa?" Karin menuntut, mengentakkan kakinya ke tanah.

"Karena aku tidak bisa mengambil sesuatu yang sudah menjadi milik orang," jawab Naruto.

Hinata berdiri di samping Naruto, menatapnya dengan kagum. Jadi apakah itu berarti bahwa Naruto tidak benar-benar mencintai Karin? Dia merasa seperti akan tergelincir ke dalam kebahagiaan… sampai Karin menginterupsi.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak! Aku TIDAK akan kembali kepadamu!" dia membentak Sui dengan keras kepala.

"Bisakah kau berhenti bertingkah seperti anak manja!" Hinata berteriak padanya, membuat semua orang menatapnya dengan mata terbelalak. Tidak ada yang benar-benar pernah berteriak pada Karin.

"Maaf?"

"Kau dengar aku!" kata Hinata. Semua mata menatapnya sedikit khawatir, takut akan apa yang bisa terjadi. Akankah Karin memutuskan untuk berada dalam Uchiha-mode on.

"Aku tidak akan berbic—" Namun Hinata kembali menyela Karin saat dia mulai berbicara.

"Ya, ya, lihatlah Putri, sebesar apa pun rasa bencimu terhadap situasi ini, kau meninggalkan uh... siapa namamu?" Hinata bertanya, mencondongkan badan ke arah Sui.

"Suigetsu."

"—Sui untuk alasan apa pun yang menyesatkan pikiranmu, jika orang itu mengikutimu melintasi separuh dunia untuk menyeret pantat manjamu kembali, pasti itu berarti sesuatu," kata Hinata, menutup mulut Karin.

Lee membungkuk ke arah Ino. "Perhatikan bagaimana orang-orang kaya tidak pernah menggunakan sapaan hormat (san)."

"Lee... Serius dong?! Haruskah kita kembali membahas topik itu?" Ino menyalak, membuat Lee mundur.

"Aku cuma bilang."

"_Demo..._" Karin memulai, memandang ke arah Naruto.

"Ya, aku tahu Naruto bagaikan mimpi dan bagaimana tidak, dia suka menempatkan semua gadis di bawah mantra, bahkan Sakura jatuh cinta karena itu." Kata-katanya membuat Gaara sedikit kesal dan Naruto berpaling padanya dengan senyum kecil. "Tapi, _honey,_ ketika seorang lelaki mengelilingi separuh dunia untukmu, itu berarti "_I love you_". Lupakan si kucing! Pilih dia."

"Kenapa aku tiba-tiba jadi kucing?" Naruto bertanya, bersandar dekat dengan Hinata, jelas terganggu oleh pilihan kata-katanya.

"Berapa kali aku harus memberitahumu. JAGA. JARAK!"

Karin memelototi Hinata, kata-katanya membuatnya marah untuk beberapa saat sampai dia menjatuhkan pandangannya dan berbalik untuk melihat Sui.

"Aku hanya berpikir kau tidak peduli lagi," katanya dengan nada lembut dan sedikit rasa sakit.

"Aku tahu. Maaf," kata Sui, mengambil langkah ke arah Karin.

Karin menghela napas, Hinata memang ada benarnya. Suigetsu telah melakukan perjalanan jauh hanya untuk menemukannya, tapi itu tidak membuatnya merasa bersalah atas apa yang dia katakan. Dia punya hak untuk marah. Sui telah memperlakukannya seolah dia tidak penting baginya. Itu membuat Karin merasa buruk.

"Bagaimana aku tahu kau tidak akan melakukannya lagi?" Karin bertanya, suaranya tidak lebih dari sekedar bisikan. Dia takut terluka lagi.

"Karin, aku tidak akan mengulanginya! Aku berjanji tidak akan! Kumohon, percaya padaku," pinta Sui.

"MAUKAH seseorang menceritakan apa yang terjadi?" tanya Lee putus asa.

"DIAM!" Mereka semua berteriak, melemparkan apa pun yang mereka miliki ke arah Lee, baik itu makanan atau barang.

"Bisakah kau tidak merusak momen ini?" Ino menyalak kesal pada temannya itu.

"Halo… itu tadi mengagumkan! Apa yang kami katakan padamu tentang hiburan dramatis?!" Tayuya bertanya sambil menghentakkan kakinya.

Lee mengusap tangannya. "Bahwa kau menyukainya..." Dia berkata seperti seorang anak kecil. "Tapi aku sangat bingung!" kata Lee defensif dan gadis-gadis memutar mata mereka padanya.

"Oke, ini adalah ringkasan kejadian. Karin meninggalkan Sui karena Sui mengabaikannya, dia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa dia mencintai Naruto, kemudian dia datang kepada Naruto, Naruto tahu bahwa Karin hanya bersembunyi dari Sui dan sekarang Sui telah datang demi tunangannya!" Shion berkata cepat, Lee menatapnya.

"Itu sangat rumit. Mengapa sejak awal Karin tidak tinggal dan membicarakannya dengan Sui?"

Mereka menatap Lee.

"Karena jika itu terjadi tidak akan ada hiburan yang dramatis dan kami tidak akan terhibur!" Tayuya berkata, membuat Lee lebih bingung.

"_Anyway,_ abaikan si tolol... Karin, apa kau bersedia untuk kembali pada Sui?" Ayame bertanya.

Karin menatap Naruto. "Maafkan aku," katanya dan Naruto tersenyum.

"Aku memiliki ketertarikan pada gadis yang jatuh cinta pada orang lain." Naruto berkata pelan.

"Ya begitu juga dengan Gaara, tetapi kau tahu apa yang sebaiknya dilakukan daripada mengambil apa yang bukan milikmu," kata Sai sambil menatap tajam Gaara yang menggigit bibir.

"Yah setidaknya dia BERJUANG dan bertahan dengan gadisnya selama yang dia bisa!" Ino membalas atas nama Gaara. Dia tidak benar-benar mendukung Gaara dengan Sakura tapi dia hanya ingin melawan Sai dan membuatnya merasa lebih bersalah.

"Aku BILANG aku menyesal!" balas Sai.

"Aku menyadari kelompok kita memiliki banyak masalah cinta," kata Sasori.

"Memangnya aku tidak tahu," kata Ino, memelototi Sai.

Sai mendesah frustrasi. "Oh, sudah lah," katanya, berjalan mendekati Ino, meraih tangannya dan menariknya sambil meletakkan tangannya yang lain di bagian belakang leher Ino.

"Ap-," Ino memulai, tapi sebelum dia bisa melanjutkan, Sai menekan bibirnya pada bibir Ino.

"Apa?! Bagaimana bisa dari Karin dan Sui beralih ke Sai dan Ino?! Aku tidak mengerti! Apakah mereka terlibat dalam masalah mereka juga?" Lee menjerit dan mendapatkan pukulan dari Tayuya.

"Tampaknya Sai tidak bisa menahan diri lagi," kata Shikamaru.

"Ya, aku setuju dengan Lee kali ini... Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan pembicaraan dengan Sui karena kalian, terutama KAU!" kata Karin geram, menunjuk jarinya ke arah Lee.

"Tapi aku tidak mengerti apa-apa!" kata Lee putus asa.

Sai menarik diri setelah dia yakin paru-parunya akan membunuhnya karena kekurangan udara dan Ino menatapnya setengah marah setengah terhanyut... oke... ada saat-saat ketika seorang gadis bisa sedikit merasa 'tidak' tertekan.

"Sekarang kau gadisku. Akui itu!"

"Tidak, aku—" Ino mulai protes, tapi Sai kembali mencium bibirnya. Yang lain menatap mereka canggung.

"Kau lihat, ini lah mengapa PDA sangat tidak dibenarkan," kata Sasori, melihat Gaara saat dia mengatakannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, sementara keduanya asik sendiri, Karin... selesaikan," kata Shion, beralih ke temannya yang mendesah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

*cookie = cooky = orang yang membuang waktu dengan sia-sia sehingga pekerjaannya terbengkalai.

**cookie = kue


	10. Chapter 10

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hana Yori Dango 3**

**The Next Generation**

**Season ****II**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

Hana Yori Dango selalu menjadi milik Yoko Kamio–sensei,

sementara Naruto dan karakter-karakter lainnya milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.

Written by ButaTokki and CamsaHead

Translated by Ravensky Y-chan

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 10**

"Aku benci roller coaster," kata Sakura, bersidekap sambil mengimbangi langkah Sasuke. Keduanya sedang berjalan-jalan dan menikmati suasana.

"Ya... aku juga."

"Jadi kenapa kita naik roller coaster?!" Sakura protes saat mereka bergerak lebih dekat ke wahana itu.

"Karena sepertinya menyenangkan," kata Sasuke polos. Sebenarnya dia hanya ingin mengulur waktu, mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Sakura sebanyak mungkin.

"Itu tidak masuk akal!"

"Lakukan saja ini denganku, _please_?" Sasuke memohon padanya.

"Baik, tapi tetap saja tidak masuk akal," Sakura setuju. Setelah beberapa saat, ketika hanya ada sekitar 3 pasangan lagi sebelum mereka naik, Sakura menyadari bahwa Sasuke tampak gugup.

"Ada apa denganmu?" dia bertanya.

"Aku.. uh," Sasuke menyeret kakinya, "takut ketinggian..."

Sakura menatap Sasuke, benar-benar bingung mengapa mereka harus naik roller coaster. "Menarik. Aku jadi tahu hal lain tentangmu," katanya sambil menautkan tangannya dengan tangan Sasuke. "Kita akan bisa melalui ini, entah bagaimana."

"Jadi perjalanan ini telah berubah menjadi tantangan bagi kita, ne~" kata Sasuke sambil tertawa, menyukai bagaimana tangannya bertautan dengan tangan Sakura. Sangat pas.

"Sou," Sakura mengangguk singkat. Matanya menatap ke depan saat pemandu mengantar mereka ke tempat duduk. Antrean bergerak dan akhirnya giliran mereka tiba. Sasuke tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain mengangkat kakinya dengan gugup saat mereka menunggu wahana bergerak. Para pengunjung lain mengambil tempat duduk mereka dan kemudian seorang pria datang untuk memastikan mereka telah terikat dengan erat di kursi mereka. "Siap?" Sakura bertanya, berpaling kepada Sasuke dan menyeringai melihat betapa pucatnya dia, tapi Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Sakura meraih tangan Sasuke, menautkan jari-jarinya, menggenggamnya erat. Sasuke berbalik menghadap Sakura. Tiba-tiba dia melupakan dunia di sekitarnya.

"Tak apa. Aku ada di sini bersamamu. Tepat di sisimu." Sakura meremas tangannya. "Kita bisa melakukan ini bersama-sama," katanya.

Sasuke tidak mendengar suara mesin, juga tidak merasa mulai bergerak. Dia akan terjebak dalam adrenalin dan berteriak dalam ketakutan tapi untuk sekarang dia tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari Sakura. Kata-katanya bergema di kepalanya. Sakura berada di sampingnya dan dia menyadari bahwa di sanalah dia selalu menginginkan Sakura, tepat di sampingnya.

**.**

**.**

#The Next Generation#

**.**

**.**

F3 dan lainnya duduk di food court besar. Hinata telah memesan makanan dan minuman. Mereka semua menunggu Karin yang masih belum berbicara. Ino dan Sai... sudah menghilang. Meskipun mereka memiliki gagasan samar tentang apa yang mungkin mereka lakukan di kamar mandi atau di tempat tersembunyi di taman hiburan itu, pada akhirnya Ino dan Sai akan menemukan jalan mereka ke tempat di mana seharusnya mereka berada.

"Karin, kapan kau akan memberi jawaban?" tanya Sui. Dia duduk di kursi sejauh mungkin dari Karin, sesuai permintaannya, meskipun semua orang ingin keduanya berbaikan satu sama lain.

"Berhenti menggangguku tentang hal itu!" Karin mengeluh.

"Aku telah bepergian sejauh ini untukmu. Aku begitu putus asa ingin melihatmu. Aku tidak bisa tidak mengganggumu!" Sui menjawab.

"Tidak ada yang memintamu untuk melakukan perjalanan sejauh ini!" Karin membentak.

"Apa kau akan lebih suka jika orang lain yang melakukannya?" tanya Sui serius dan Karin tidak menjawab. Sui terlalu mengenal Karin. Dia tahu dia sudah dimaafkan, jauh di dalam hati Karin. Karin hanya takut, dan itu adalah kesalahannya. "Karin, aku berjanji itu tidak akan terjadi lagi," dia bersumpah.

"Kau tahu, kupikir nasib benar-benar mengacaukan kita. Ini terjadi berulang-ulang. Misalnya Sasuke dan Sakura putus, dan ketika mereka berbaikan, hal lain terjadi pada Sai dan Ino. Ketika mereka berbaikan, kini beralih ke Suigetsu dan Karin," Sasori bertanya-tanya.

"Ada apa dengan takdir?" tanya Sui.

"Tidak banyak, hanya suka bermain-main dengan kehidupan kita," jawab Naruto.

"Ini sangat kacau. Aku tidak pernah mengerti apa yang terjadi," gumam Lee.

"Aku tidak berpikir takdir mengacaukan kita~," kata Shion, menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Lee.

"Hei, apa yang kami lewatkan~" tanya Sai sambil mendekati yang lain. Tangan Ino berada dalam genggamannya.

Tayuya berbalik untuk melihat mereka. "Jika kau tidak pergi berlarian seperti kelinci, kau akan tahu."

Ino berpaling dari mereka. Mencoba untuk tidak merona.

"Aku suka jadi kelinci," kata Sai sambil duduk, menggerakkan tangannya sedikit agar Ino bisa duduk di pangkuannya.

"Ya, kami tahu. Kau mengambil kesempatan sebisa mungkin," Shion menggoda dan Ino harus menahan senyum.

"Dia sengaja marah padamu untuk mendapatkan seks," kata Lee.

"DIAM!" Ino berteriak, berbalik untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Sai yang hanya menyeringai. Tangannya bertumpu penuh kasih di pinggang Ino.

"Apa kalian pernah mendapatkan sesuatu tanpa ada hambatan?" tanya Sui. Semua orang berbalik untuk menatapnya.

"Tidak." Mereka semua berkata pada waktu yang bersamaan.

Karin menghela napas dan menatap Sui, lalu kembali menatap Naruto. "Dia memintaku duluan," katanya, melihat Naruto yang tersenyum.

"Aku tahu. Aku memintamu hanya untuk mengerjai Sui." Naruto pindah sedikit ketika Suigetsu memelototinya.

"Jadi..." tanya Sui.

Karin memutar matanya dan menghela napas. "Oh terserah lah, bagaimana pun kita akan menikah."

Semuanya bersorak pada saat itu. Sui bangun dan berjalan ke arah Karin, mencium bibirnya dengan lembut dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Bukankah kita seharusnya mencari Sakura?" tanya Gaara.

"Tentu... tapi kau tahu hidup akan selalu menemukan jalannya." Hinata berkata sambil mengambil minumannya dan menghirupnya.

"Kehidupan di taman ini tampaknya sudah direncanakan dengan sengaja," kata Gaara sambil menatap Hinata.

"Atau hanya berjalan sesuai apa yang sudah ditakdirkan," jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum padanya.

**.**

**.**

#The Next Generation#

**.**

**.**

"Itu tadi menakutkan," kata Sakura. Suaranya gemetar saat keduanya terhuyung-huyung menuju pintu keluar.

"Setidaknya kita tidak mati," kata Sasuke kepadanya. Tiba-tiba Sakura kehilangan keseimbangan dan terhuyung ke samping, ke arah Sasuke. "Whoa, kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya cemas, menempatkan lengan di sekeliling Sakura untuk menjaganya agar tetap berdiri.

"Ya," jawab Sakura.

Sasuke berlutut, punggungnya menghadap Sakura. "Naiklah," katanya.

Sakura tersenyum sendiri dan tanpa berpikir dua kali dia naik ke punggung Sasuke. "Ini benar-benar _piggy back ride_. Kau _piggy_," kata Sasuke menggoda, kemudian berdiri.

"Diam. Kau yang _piggy_! Buta-Sasu," Sakura menggoda balik. "Ke mana rencananya kau akan membawaku?"

Sasuke menatap langit. "Yah, ini sudah senja. Ayo kita naik wahana yang lebih lambat," jawabnya, tersenyum sendiri.

Sakura mengangguk dan melihat ke sekeliling saat mereka terus berjalan. Ketika lampu-lampu bianglala menghiasi cakrawala, dia tersenyum dan meringkukkan wajahnya di leher Sasuke. "Jalan ke arah cahaya itu," katanya lembut.

Mata Sasuke menangkap bianglala dan dia tersenyum. "Permintaanmu adalah perintah bagiku."

Sakura merasa matanya berair. Andai saja itu benar. Andai saja dia boleh meminta Sasuke untuk mengingat semuanya. Dia menekan tubuhnya lebih dekat dengan Sasuke, membungkus dirinya dalam kehangatan saat Sasuke membawanya menuju bianglala. Sasuke bersenandung ringan, seolah-olah dia tidak peduli pada dunia. Suara lembutnya mulai membuai Sakura. Mereka agak jauh dari tempat tujuan dan Sakura mendapati dirinya jatuh tertidur.

**.**

**.**

#The Next Generation#

**.**

**.**

"Sudah cukup." Gaara berdiri, kesal dengan seluruh situasi. "Aku sangat senang kehidupan cintamu sesuai jalur, tapi aku sudah selesai duduk-duduk tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Aku akan pergi mencari _pacarku_," dia berkata, menekankan kata pacar dan menatap F3 kesal.

Sasori berdiri, berjalan ke arah Gaara dan mulai membenahi baju Gaara yang kusut. Yang dia lakukan jelas-jelas merupakan ancaman. "Kupikir kau dan aku sama-sama tahu, kami tidak terlalu peduli padamu," katanya, menampar bahu Gaara.

Gaara menatapnya. "Yah, setidaknya ada sesuatu yang kita sepakati." Dia berkata tajam, yang lain menyaksikan diam-diam. Sai dan Naruto berdiri di samping Sasori.

"Ini adalah pertarungan. Kau tidak akan menang," kata Sai, mengacu pada pertarungan antara Gaara dan Sasuke dalam memperebutkan Sakura.

"Kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan mulai mundur sekarang," kata Naruto.

"Aku senang aku bukan kau," kata Gaara, menatap lurus pada Naruto. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia pergi dari tanganku seperti yang kau lakukan." Saat kata-kata itu meninggalkan mulutnya, kepalan tangan Naruto melakukan kontak dengan wajah Gaara dan menjatuhkannya ke tanah.

"OMG! Naruto!" Karin berdiri dari kursinya.

Gaara segera pulih dan berdiri, meninju perut Naruto. "Aku sudah muak dengan ini! Aku akan mencarinya!" Dia berteriak dan berbalik untuk pergi, tapi Naruto menahannya, menarik lengannya saat Sai bergerak untuk memukulnya kali ini.

"Guys, berhenti," kata Sasori yang selalu menjadi pelerai seperti ayahnya. Dia ingin memukul Gaara juga, tapi mereka berada di tempat yang tidak pantas.

"Jangan ganggu mereka!" Naruto berteriak pada Gaara.

"Kenapa kau peduli?! Aku hanya melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang kau lakukan sebelumnya! Dan kali ini aku benar-benar memiliki hak untuk memperjuangkannya. Dia pacarku!" balas Gaara. Naruto meringis akan memori persaingannya melawan Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu cukup! Kau tahu lebih baik Gaara! Jika kau benar-benar mencintainya, biarkan dia bahagia!" kata Sai.

"Bahagia?! Apa kau melihat keadaan Sakura sebelumnya?! Bisakah kau benar-benar MENYEBUTNYA bahagia?" Gaara menuntut.

"Guys, STOP!" kata Hinata, masuk di antara mereka. "Kalian menimbulkan keributan! Kalian menarik terlalu banyak perhatian!" omelnya.

"Aku akan menemukannya," kata Gaara dengan nada final saat dia meninggalkan rombongan. Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikannya setelah apa yang dia katakan kepada mereka.

"Ya ampun, semua ini—," Sasori memulai, menunduk ke bawah dengan frustrasi dan berhenti ketika dia melihat sesuatu. Dia menampar lengan Sai.

"OW! Ada apa?" Sai menuntut.

"Bung!"

"Apa?"

"Resletingmu masih terbuka!" Sasori berbisik, mendesak temannya.

Sai melihat ke bawah, kemudian menyeringai dan melihat ke arah Ino yang meletakkan tangannya di depan mulutnya, berusaha menyembunyikan tawa, di saat yang lain tertawa lepas.

"Yah well, kami tadi terburu-buru." Sai mengatakan dengan santai sambil menarik resletingnya.

"Ketika kau mengatakan terburu-buru, maksudmu tentang seks kilat atau tentang berusaha menemukan kami?" Lee bertanya, membuat semuanya tertawa lagi, namun Sai hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Keduanya."

Lee membuat ekspresi 'O' sebelum beralih ke Ino yang tiba-tiba sangat tertarik pada beberapa semut di lantai.

**.**

**.**

#The Next Generation#

**.**

**.**

Sasuke menempatkan Sakura di kursi bianglala, dengan cepat duduk di sampingnya hingga kepala Sakura beristirahat di bahunya. Dia membayar pemandunya hingga lelaki itu memungkinkan mereka untuk naik setidaknya tiga putaran. Saat gondola mulai naik Sakura terbangun, melihat sekeliling dengan malu.

"Di mana kita?" Dia bertanya dan perlahan duduk.

Sasuke tersenyum. "Dalam perjalanan menuju bintang-bintang," katanya.

Matahari hampir sepenuhnya tenggelam dan warna merah muda kini berubah menjadi ungu. Sakura berpaling pada Sasuke dan tersenyum, duduk kembali hingga kepalanya sekali lagi bertumpu pada bahu Sasuke. Tangan mereka terjalin dengan nyaman.

"Aku berharap waktu bisa berhenti." Dia berkata pelan setelah beberapa saat, menyaksikan pemandangan yang dengan lembut melewati mereka.

"Bagiku jarum jam sudah berhenti," kata Sasuke sambil mendesah, memejamkan mata. "Aku berusaha keras untuk membuatnya berjalan lagi." Dia menjawab dan Sakura tiba-tiba mengerti bahwa Sasuke sedang berbicara tentang kenangannya.

Sakura menggigit bibirnya, menyesal atas apa yang tadi dia katakan. "Mungkin... tidak apa-apa seperti ini," gumamnya.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura menutup matanya. Dia tidak bisa mengatakannya. Sasuke sudah punya Hinata. Dia ingin mengatakan pada Sasuke bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja... selama Sasuke masih mencintainya. Tapi itu tidak mungkin.

"Lupakan apa yang aku katakan," katanya, membuka matanya, bersandar jauh dari Sasuke, melihat keluar jendela dan berusaha menghindari tatapan Sasuke.

"Sakura... Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan diriku sendiri," kata Sasuke, membuat Sakura lengah.

"Hah?" tanya Sakura, berbalik menghadap Sasuke dan terkejut karena dia begitu dekat dengannya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan diriku sendiri karena melupakanmu. Aku mencoba mengingat sebanyak yang aku bisa tapi—,"

"Yang kau bisa?" tanya Sakura. Matanya terbuka lebar dan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Apakah Sasuke benar-benar mengingatnya? Apakah dia mengingat segalanya?

Sasuke menghela napas. "Tidak.. hanya...," dia terdiam, mencari kata-kata yang tepat. Sakura menyaksikan bagaimana Sasuke menarik diri, menghirup napas tajam sambil bersandar di kaca gondola, matanya melihat ke bawah, dan jarinya meraba-raba. Dia tidak bermaksud untuk mengatakannya. Dia tidak mau memberi Sakura harapan tanpa alasan yang nyata. "Kita bertengkar," katanya, masih tidak memandang Sakura. "Yah kita bertengkar... Sering," katanya, perlahan-lahan mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat ke arah Sakura. "Aku tampaknya selalu membuatmu marah." Sakura menggigit bibirnya sambil tersenyum. "Aku terus bertanya-tanya," dia menghela napas, "jika kita bersama-sama mengapa kita sering bertengkar. Aku hanya bisa mengingat kita bertengkar," dia terkekeh. "Kau serius ingin memukul wajahku."

Sakura tertawa. Air mata jatuh dari matanya. Setidaknya… setidaknya Sasuke teringat sesuatu. "Hanya itu yang kau ingat? Kita bertengkar?" Sakura bertanya dan Sasuke mengangguk sedikit.

"Kurang lebih," katanya, melihat keluar kaca menuju taman besar. "Tapi meskipun kita bertengkar..." dia berbalik untuk menatap Sakura, "aku bisa merasakannya." Dia melihat napas Sakura tercekat di tenggorokannya. "Aku mencintaimu," katanya dan air mata Sakura jatuh lebih cepat. "Pada satu titik kupikir aku membenci fakta bahwa aku mencintaimu."

"Kau bermasalah," kata Sakura sambil tertawa dan Sasuke mengangguk.

"Sesuatu selalu menghalangi jalan kita, sebanyak yang kupikir aku ketahui... seseorang... selalu menghalangi jalan kita..." katanya lebih kepada dirinya sendiri, masih berpikir bahwa gadis yang tidak bisa dilihatnya adalah orang ketiga.

"Seseorang," Sakura berbisik, berpikir bahwa yang dimaksud Sasuke adalah Naruto dan Gaara. Dia melihat ke arah yang berlawanan, keluar menuju taman. Gondola berhenti di atas saat penumpang lain mulai turun. Sejenak mereka berdua terhenti di bagian paling atas.

"Sui?!" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba, mengejutkan Sakura setelah keheningan panjang. Sakura memandangnya saat dia menekan wajahnya ke kaca. "Ya, itu Suigetsu!" katanya.

Sakura menghampirinya dan melihat ke bawah. Di sana ada teman-teman mereka. Semuanya berdiri menunggu bianglala.

"Mengapa Karin memegang tangan orang itu?"

"Aku tidak yakin tentang itu...," Sasuke menjawab pelan.

"Hah?" Sakura bertanya dan Sasuke membenturkan kepalanya ke jendela.

"Ini sangat membuatku frustrasi. Mengapa aku tidak ingat...," bisiknya pada diri sendiri. "Aku menyedihkan. Aku tidak ingat kau, aku hampir tidak bisa mengingat Sui dan Karin, aku bahkan tidak bisa ingat dengan jelas mengapa aku kehilangan ingatanku."

"Jangan terlalu menyalahkan diri sendiri," Sakura menghibur, mengeratkan tautan jari-jari mereka. "Kau mulai ingat, itu saja sudah cukup," Sakura melanjutkan saat Sasuke tidak mengatakan apa-apa tapi dia tahu bahwa dirinya sendiri mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih.

"Gaara tidak ada...," kata Sasuke tiba-tiba dan Sakura ditarik kembali pada realita. Gaara... dia nyaris melupakannya. Sakura tiba-tiba merasa bersalah. "Dia mungkin meninggalkan kelompok untuk mencarimu," kata Sasuke, mengetahui bahwa jika Gaara bersama Hinata, dia tidak akan pernah menemukan Sakura. Dan Sasuke tahu bahwa itulah yang Gaara inginkan.

"Hinata di sana," kata Sakura, menarik tangannya perlahan-lahan, menjauh dari Sasuke.

Sasuke berbalik dan menatapnya, ujung jarinya menangkap jari Sakura sebelum benar-benar terlepas. "Hinata mencintai Naruto," jawabnya singkat, kepalanya masih bersandar di kaca. Sakura merasa detak jantung meningkat. Sasuke bisa merasakan detak jantung Sakura melalui jari-jarinya. "Dia sudah jatuh cinta padanya selama setahun," kata Sasuke lembut, menatap Sakura saat dia menatapnya _speechless_. "Aku memintanya untuk berpura-pura menjadi pacarku."

"Kenapa?" Sakura bertanya, sedikit merasa dikhianati.

"Karena sejak awal tahun... sejak awal tahun aku..." Sasuke tidak bisa mengatakannya. Dia ingin mengatakan banyak hal tapi dia tidak yakin apakah dia boleh mengatakannya. "... aku melihat betapa besar usahamu untuk bebas dariku," katanya. "Aku ingin memberimu pilihan untuk bebas. Kurasa bahkan aku bersedia melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan, tidak peduli apa itu." Dia berpaling jauh dari Sakura dan kembali menatap teman-teman mereka saat gondola mulai bergerak. "Aku membiarkanmu memilih, dan kau memilih Gaara," katanya lembut saat gondola mereka terhenti. Sasuke berbalik untuk menatap Sakura. Air mata jatuh dari mata Sakura saat dia menatap Sasuke dan Sasuke menatapnya balik. Ketika pintu gondola dibuka, Sasuke mendesah. "Kembali ke realita," bisiknya lirih sambil melangkah keluar dari gondola.

"Sasuke!" Sakura memanggil, melangkah keluar dengan cepat untuk mengikutinya.

"Apa?" Sasuke bertanya, berbalik untuk menghadap Sakura saat dia berdiri di dekat pintu keluar.

"Aku—"

"AH! Sasuke!" Sui berseru, memotong Sakura. "Akhirnya ketemu! Aku bertanya-tanya ke mana kau pergi!" Sui melanjutkan, menuju mereka saat Sasuke melewati pintu keluar. Sakura berdiri membeku di tempat itu. Hinata menyaksikan dengan ngeri saat dia melihat Sui menuju Sasuke. Rencananya hancur. Dia memelototi Karin.

"Aku sedang sibuk!" kata Karin membela diri karena dia yang bertugas melacak Sasuke agar mereka tidak bertemu. Hinata memutar matanya pada Karin dan memandang Sakura yang masih tidak bergerak.

"Apa kau pikir itu berhasil?" Tayuya bertanya pada Hinata, menggedikkan kepala ke arah Sakura. Dari tempat mereka berdiri, hanya beberapa meter dari Sui dan Sasuke, mereka bisa melihat dengan jelas Sakura menangis atau lebih tepatnya, berusaha menghentikan tangis.

"Rencanaku tidak pernah jadi bumerang," kata Hinata percaya diri dan menatap Sakura. "Tapi... mungkin kali ini terjadi."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hana Yori Dango 3**

**The Next Generation**

**Season ****II**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

Hana Yori Dango selalu menjadi milik Yoko Kamio–sensei,

sementara Naruto dan karakter-karakter lainnya milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.

Written by ButaTokki and CamsaHead

Translated by Ravensky Y-chan

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 11**

"Salah satu dari kalian harus memecah keheningan sialan ini!" Karin berkata sambil melemparkan bantal ke arah Sasuke, yang kemudian mendarat dengan tepat di wajahnya. Sejak Sasuke dan Sakura kembali dari taman hiburan kemarin malam, tak satu pun dari mereka yang berbicara satu sama lain. Sekarang sudah sore dan mereka masih canggung dan menghindar satu sama lain. Karin entah bagaimana memaksa mereka masuk ke dalam satu ruangan.

Teman-teman mereka sedang dalam perjalanan untuk merayakan kembalinya Karin dengan Sui, tapi Karin sendiri lebih tertarik pada dua orang di depannya. Dia tahu Sakura mungkin sedikit lelah berada di sekitar Sasuke karena Gaara cukup keras menyembur mereka setelah dia bertemu dengan mereka lagi. Argumen kecil di antara mereka meletus ketika Sakura mengetahui tentang perkelahian kecil yang terjadi antara Gaara dengan F3 dan sekarang Karin sedang kesulit untuk membuat mereka bicara.

"Keheningan apa?" Sasuke bertanya, melemparkan bantal kembali ke arah Karin, namun Karin dengan anggun menghindarinya.

"Lapisan kebekuan tebal yang membuat ruangan ini dingin," bentak Karin. Sakura memfokuskan perhatian pada kukunya. "Halo, apakah kalian berdua mendengarkan?"

"Tidak terlalu," kata Sasuke, bersandar ke sofa dan menutup matanya. Sakura mendongak dari kukunya dan mengintip ke arah Sasuke.

"Sesuatu terjadi tadi malam," Karin memulai.

"Ya, kami tersesat," Sasuke berkata sambil berdiri. Dia agak kesal karena harus menyaksikan Sakura kembali ke sisi Gaara di depan matanya. "Aku lapar," katanya, berjalan menuju pintu.

"HELL NO! DUDUK!" Karin menyeret Sasuke menuju kursi tepat di seberang Sakura dan membuatnya duduk di sana. "Dan kau jangan berani mencoba pergi juga!" kata Karin kepada Sakura.

"_Hai_'," kata Sakura, cukup takut dengan sorot mata Karin.

"Sesuatu terjadi selain kalian berdua yang tersesat kemarin!" Karin melanjutkan, menempatkan tangannya di pinggul, jelas marah dan frustrasi oleh keduanya.

"Kami hanya berbicara," Sakura mengaku, melihat kembali ke kukunya. Cara Sasuke mengatakan bahwa Sakura lebih memilih Gaara daripada dia... seolah-olah dia menyerah. Ini menjengkelkan. Kenapa Sasuke tidak memperjuangkannya? Dia begitu bingung. Dia tidak tahu apakah Sasuke masih mencintainya atau tidak. Jika dia pernah mencintainya, mengapa dia membiarkan Sakura memilih? Apakah Sakura selalu harus menjadi pihak yang memilih?

"Bicara tentang?" Karin mendesak.

"Hidup," jawab Sasuke dengan nada datar, memandang ke luar jendela, menolak untuk melihat Sakura.

"Oh, betapa relijiusnya kau," kata Karin sinis dan membanting tangannya di atas meja, mengejutkan keduanya. "Aku sedang serius!"

"Dan aku sedang kesal," kata Sasuke, berbalik untuk melihat sepupunya. Matanya menunjukkan kemarahan dan menantang sengit. Dia berdiri memelototi Karin dan Karin menatapnya balik dengan kekuatan yang sama. "Mengapa kau perlu mengurusi urusan kami?" dia menyalak. Kemarahan setahun penuh yang dipendam tiba-tiba meledak dalam dirinya.

"Jangan berani-berani melampiaskan kemarahanmu padaku," kata Karin, menusuk dadanya. Sasuke berpaling darinya, melemparkan tangannya di udara, beralih ke jendela dan menempatkan tangannya di pinggul. Sakura hanya menyaksikan. "Kita bertiga, tidak, kita semua tahu bahwa ada garis tipis yang bisa dengan mudah kalian seberangi dan persahabatan palsu ini bisa diruntuhkan. Aku, dengan perasaan jengkel, hampir yakin kalian berdua nyaris melewati batas itu kemarin." Karin berbicara sambil melihat dari Sasuke ke Sakura dan dari Sakura ke Sasuke. Tak satu pun dari mereka berbicara.

Sasuke meletakkan tangannya di saku, udara siang yang sejuk melenggang masuk dari jendela yang terbuka dan membelai wajah Sasuke. Sakura berbalik untuk memandangnya, untuk mengamatinya. Sasuke tampak dan akan, menurutnya, selamanya tampan. Kemeja abu-abu gelapnya kontras dengan warna perak rompinya. Jeans pudar membuatnya terlihat lebih santai sekaligus elegan dan membuat siapa saja betah berlama-lama di sekitarnya.

"Kami," Sakura berkata dan Sasuke berbalik untuk melihatnya. Bagian atas tubuh Sasuke berbalik sedikit. "Kami berbicara tentang kami," katanya lagi.

Karin mendesah, setidaknya ada kemajuan. "Dan..."

Sakura segera berdiri. "Dan aku lelah! Ini sama seperti aku setahun yang lalu," katanya jengkel.

"Oh, Kami-sama," Karin menghela napas.

"Ada apa denganmu dan Kami-sama?" Sasuke membentaknya, melampiaskan kemarahan yang dia rasakan dari kata-kata Sakura padanya.

"Ada apa denganmu dan Sakura?!" Karin bertanya balik dan meraih tangan Sakura sebelum dia bisa pergi dan mendorongnya ke arah Sasuke, yang melangkah mundur. Sakura berdiri canggung ke samping. "Aku tidak mengerti kalian berdua! Apa masalahnya?" Karin menuntut dan Sakura merasa uratnya muncul.

"Kau ingin tahu? Benarkah? Masalah kami adalah ingatannya!" bentak Sakura, mengacungkan jarinya ke arah Sasuke. "Karena dia bahkan tidak bisa mengingat apa yang kami alami! Katakan padaku, Karin, sekarang hubungan macam apa ini?"

Sasuke mengepalkan tinjunya, ingin meninju sesuatu, tapi dia hanya mendesah frustrasi, membiarkan tinjunya jatuh lemas ke sisinya. "Aku sudah selesai dengan ini," katanya dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan.

"Demi Tuhan, apa artinya itu?" Karin terkejut. Itu bukan suaranya yang berteriak, tapi Sakura.

Sasuke berbalik dan menatapnya. "Maksudku, aku sudah selesai dengan semua ini. Aku sudah selesai denganmu." Dia balas berteriak marah. Dia tidak peduli dengan kata-kata yang digunakannya.

Sakura mengambil objek terdekat dan melemparkan itu pada Sasuke. "Kau keledai."

"Aku memang keledai!" bentak Sasuke sambil menghindari asbak kristal yang dilempar ke arahnya. "Aku lelah, oke? Aku mencoba mengingat dan aku mencoba untuk memberimu ruang atau apa pun yang kau butuhkan karena ternyata aku saja tidak cukup!" Suaranya meninggi saat dia mulai berjalan ke arah Sakura. Karin melangkah ke samping, berperan sebagai mediator.

"Kau lelah? KAU!" Sakura mengambil vas kecil yang lucu dan melemparkannya pada Sasuke. "Apa yang kau tahu tentang lelah?! Jika ada yang ingin menyerah, itu aku."

"Kau SUDAH MELAKUKANNYA!" Sasuke berteriak, menutup mulut Sakura. "Kau bahkan tidak memberiku kesempatan! Mengapa aku harus mengingatmu? Mengapa aku tidak bisa jatuh cinta padamu lagi saja?" tanyanya, merasa seolah-olah dia tidak bisa lagi menahan amarahnya. "Kau tidak bisa menungguku, kau tidak menungguku. Aku bahkan tidak ingat tapi aku tahu kau seharusnya menunggu."

"Aku lelah menunggumu, Sasuke! Aku selalu menunggumu! SELALU! KAU SELALU MEMBUATKU MENUNGGU"

"Dan kau tidak bisa menunggu sedikit lebih lama?! Kau lari ke pelukan lelaki pertama yang terbuka untukmu?" Sakura berdiri diam. "Mengapa kau tidak bisa menunggu?! Mengapa?" dia bertanya. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan ketika aku mendapatkan kenanganku kembali? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Dia mengusap rambutnya. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku bilang aku mencintaimu?" Mata Karin melebar dengan syok. Oh, gadis-gadis itu akan kesal karena mereka melewatkan ini... ini adalah hiburan dramatis yang serius.

Sakura membeku atas kata-kata terakhir Sasuke tapi dengan cepat tersadar dan menatap balik Sasuke. "Berhenti bermain-main denganku, Uchiha," katanya mengancam.

"Apa?! Tidakkah kau mendengar apa yang aku katakan?" Sasuke bertanya.

"Dan tidakkah kau mendengar apa yang aku katakan? Aku bilang aku lelah! Berhenti membuatku bingung. Aku tidak tahan lagi!" Sakura berteriak kepadanya dalam kemarahan saat air mata mulai menggenang dan jatuh di pipi merahnya.

"Tapi Sakura—"

"Tidak! Aku sudah selesai denganmu! Apa kau bahkan TAHU bagaimana rasanya bagiku? Apa kau tahu betapa sulitnya untuk menunggu?" Dia menatap ke arahnya.

Sasuke mendesah saat kemarahannya reda. Sakura selalu marah padanya. Dia selalu membuatnya marah. "Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya menunggu... Aku selalu menunggumu untuk kembali padaku," katanya, nadanya serius dan mantap saat dia balik menatap Sakura.

Karin menggigit bibirnya, menonton dan menunggu. Setiap saat sekarang bisa saja salah satu dari mereka akan menyerah dan kemudian mereka menyadari betapa mereka saling mencintai dan betapa mereka menginginkan satu sama lain dan mereka akan lari ke dalam pelukan masing-masing dan itu akan menjadi sempurna.

"Bung!" Suara Lee terdengar saat dia membuka pintu ke ruang di mana mereka berada. Karin berbalik begitu cepat menuju pintu dan Lee melompat sedikit. "Uh... semua orang mencari kalian..." dia merasa takut di bawah tatapan Karin.

"Kau memiliki TIMING terburuk di dunia!" Karin menggeram padanya dan punggungnya menabrak dinding.

Sasuke mendesah dan memalingkan muka. "Terserah," katanya.

"Tidak, tidak terserah!" Karin memulai tapi Sasuke sudah keluar pintu. "Oh, ayolah!" Dia merengek saat Sakura duduk dan air mata jatuh dari matanya. Oh, mereka sudah begitu dekat... begitu dekat. Dia tiba-tiba berbalik ke Lee." Aku akan membunuhmu!"

"Eek!" adalah suara yang dibuat Lee saat dia berlari keluar ruangan. Karin mengejarnya.

**.**

**.**

#The Next Generation#

**.**

**.**

"Dia mengaku!" Suara Hinata terdengar nyaring dalam kegembiraan saat Karin menceritakan semuanya pada mereka. Karin mengangguk.

"Dan?" Sasori bertanya.

"Lee benar-benar memiliki _timing_ yang buruk," kata Karin, melihat ke arah Lee yang saat ini tidak sadarkan diri setelah Karin memukulinya.

"Jadi tidak ada kemajuan?" Naruto bertanya, mengambil kursi di samping Hinata.

"Aku pikir kita mengalami kemunduran. Ini sangat bodoh."

"Mereka berdua membuatku stres," Tayuya mendesah, merebahkan kepalanya di meja.

"Mereka tidak pernah berdamai," Ayame setuju, menepuk-nepuk punggung Tayuya.

"Tidak bisakah mereka lihat kita hanya menginginkan yang terbaik untuk mereka?" Karin melempar tangannya di udara, benar-benar kesal.

"Oh kau hanya kesal karena rencanamu tidak bekerja. Kita akan menyatukan mereka kembali bersama-sama, entah bagaimana caranya," kata Sai, lengannya dengan nyaman bertengger di pinggang Ino. Karena keduanya sudah berbaikan, mereka tidak pernah berhenti menyentuh satu sama lain. Ini membuat Sasori marah, mengklaim bahwa mereka memberi contoh buruk bagi Sakura.

"Diam kau. Tidak semua hubungan dapat kembali karena seks," Karin membentaknya, "meskipun keduanya mungkin harus melakukannya. Ketegangan mereka benar-benar terasa."

"Aku bahkan tidak mengatakan mereka harus melakukannya!" Sai protes.

"Tapi kau berpikir begitu!" Karin membuat Sai terdiam.

"Lalu bagaiman dengan Gaara?" kata Hinata.

Naruto menatapnya. "Siapa yang peduli pada si _pancake_ Sabaku?!" katanya kesal, mengingat kembali kegagalan malam sebelumnya.

"Jangan bandingkan Sabaku dengan _pancake__! __Pancake_ itu lezat! Sabaku tidak boleh lezat!" kata Sasori dan mendapatkan tatapan aneh dari semua orang. "Apa?" katanya membela diri dan bersembunyi ke sofa. "Aku suka _pancake_..." dia bergumam dan yang lain menyeringai.

"Yah, kita perlu membuat mereka bersama-sama... hanya berdua... lagi..." kata Shion begitu dia yakin bahwa Lee tidak mati dan hanya pingsan akibat pukulan Karin.

"Mereka tidak akan mau berduaan lagi." Karin berkata sambil menyilangkan tangannya dan duduk.

"Tapi kita selalu bisa menipu mereka," kata Hinata sambil menyeringai.

"Apa skenario gelapmu?" Karin bertanya.

"Siapa yang mau es krim?" Hinata bertanya tiba-tiba, menangkap perhatian semua orang.

"Es krim?" Shikamaru bertanya dan Hinata mengangguk.

"Aku akan pergi dengan Sakura untuk membelinya... oh dan mungkin seseorang ingin kue dan Naruto dapat menyeret Sasuke pergi membeli kue dengannya dan oh betapa kebetulan kami bisa bertemu," ujarnya saat dia memakai mantel. Yang lain menatapnya.

"Jadi kau ingin memberitahu Sasuke bahwa Naruto dan dia akan membeli kue tapi sebenarnya baik Sakura dan Sasuke sedang ditarik ke dalam perangkap?" Sai bertanya dan Hinata mengangguk sambil berjalan keluar dari ruangan dan mencari Sakura dengan alasan 'es krim'.

"SAKURA-CHAAAN~," mereka mendengar panggilan di seberang lorong.

"Apa mungkin Sasuke sedang mood untuk pergi ke mana pun dan keluar dari kamarnya?" Naruto bertanya, meragukan bahwa akan mudah untuk membujuk Sasuke untuk pergi bersamanya.

"Katakan padanya ini ulang tahunmu," Karin menyarankan.

"Karin, kami sudah bersama-sama sepanjang hidup kami. Aku pikir dia sudah tahu kapan aku dilahirkan," jawab Naruto. "Terserah, aku akan pergi ke kamarnya." Dengan begitu Naruto berdiri dan meninggalkan ruangan.

**.**

**.**

#The Next Generation#

**.**

**.**

"Sakura-chan?" Sakura dengan bingung menunjuk dirinya sendiri saat dia melihat Hinata melangkah riang ke arahnya. "Ne, ayo kita pergi membeli es krim," kata Hinata, mengaitkan lengannya di lengan Sakura.

"Es krim?"

"Yeah! Ayo kita pergi!" kata Hinata, mulai menyeret Sakura menuju pintu.

"Tapi semua orang...," kata Sakura, melihat ke arah ruangan di mana semua orang berkumpul.

"Tidak, tidak. Kita perlu waktu yang berkualitas," Hinata bersikeras. Sakura menatapnya dan setelah beberapa detik dengan enggan dia membiarkan dirinya diseret Hinata menuju aula, melewati Naruto yang berjalan ke arah mereka. Sakura melambai padanya sebentar dan dia tersenyum.

"Oke, jadi kita perlu semangkuk besar es krim," kata Hinata setelah mereka keluar pintu. "Dan kita jalan kaki ke sana!"

"APA?"

"Aku suka jalan kaki," Hinata menjawab ceria dan Sakura menatapnya aneh. "Aku bercanda tentang mangkuk besar tapi aku benar-benar ingin es krim," ujarnya sambil tertawa dan Sakura mendesah.

"Kau merencanakan sesuatu," kata Sakura, mengawasi Hinata yang menyeringai.

"Mungkin," kata Hinata saat mereka berjalan. Mobil-mobil dan orang-orang melewati mereka. "Mau bicara tentang apa yang terjadi kemarin?"

Sakura mendesah, dia tahu itu. "Karin menceritakan kepada kalian," gumam Sakura.

"Karin hanya peduli dan tidak tahu bagaimana menangani situasi," ujar Hinata singkat.

"Dan kau tahu?"

"Aku mencoba untuk melihat dari kedua sudut pandangan."

"Dan?"

"Dan kalian berdua benar-benar frustrasi terhadap satu sama lain. Karin berpikir kalian sebaiknya berhubungan seks." Seketika Sakura tersedak liurnya sendiri. Hinata tertawa, keras dan penuh sukacita. "Tenang saja, aku ragu dia bisa mendorong kalian ke arah itu."

"Seks."

"Kau mungkin menikmatinya," Hinata menyikutnya penuh arti.

"Kenapa kita membicarakan ini?"

"Apa kau serius akan mengatakan bahwa kau tidak pernah berpikir untuk berhubungan seks dengan Sasuke?" Sakura berjalan dalam diam dan Hinata menyeringai. "Aku berjanji untuk tidak memberitahu Sasuke." Dia menggoda Sakura ketika wajahnya berubah merah.

"Sekali lagi, kenapa..."

"Karena aku harus mengalihkan pikiranmu dari ledakan atom yang terjadi di rumah itu sebelumnya." Sakura diam dan mendesah. "Aku akan bertanya lagi... mau membicarakannya?"

"Tidak juga," kata Sakura lembut.

"Kalau begitu kita akan bicara tentang seks dan es krim."

**.**

**.**

#The Next Generation#

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa sih kita tidak naik mobil saja?" Sasuke menyalak saat dia dan Naruto berjalan menuju toko kue. Lengan Sasuke disilangkan dan Naruto berjalan santai di sampingnya.

"Aku suka jalan kaki," Naruto menjawab.

"Sekarang kau terdengar seperti Hinata."

"Dan kau terdengar seperti anak manja," jawab Naruto singkat dan menggigit bibir, berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang mungkin akan membuat Sasuke marah. Dia sudah dalam mood yang buruk. Naruto harus menjaganya dalam suasana hati yang baik agar dia mau ikut.

"Yah, aku minta maaf tapi terakhir kali aku cek, aku bukan satu-satunya orang dengan rumah mewah yang memiliki lebih dari 5 mobil sport," jawab Sasuke pahit.

Naruto memeras otak untuk mengubah topik. "Jadi, bagaimana harimu kemarin?" dia malah bertanya, dengan sedikit nada ramah.

"Aku tidak mau bicara tentang hal itu," jawab Sasuke singkat, memasukkan tangannya ke saku sambil terus berjalan di samping Naruto. "Tunggu," kata Sasuke. Naruto berhenti sejenak dan sedikit panik akan fakta bahwa Sasuke akan membuat pilihan untuk kembali pulang. Andai saja dia bisa mengikatkan tali pada Sasuke. "Bagaimana kau tahu tentang itu?"

"Karin," jawab Naruto jujur .

"Sialan dia," Sasuke mengutuk dan terus berjalan. Naruto tersenyum sendiri sambil menyaksikan Sasuke merenung diam-diam. Ada sesuatu, pikir Naruto, yang tidak pernah berubah. Contohnya situasi mereka saat ini, Naruto selalu ada ketika Sasuke sedang dalam suasana hati yang rumit. Sasuke selalu datang kepadanya atau Naruto yang datang kepada Sasuke. "Dia berbicara terlalu banyak," Sasuke bergumam sambil menendang batu saat mereka menyeberang jalan.

"Dia seorang gadis," kata Naruto dan Sasuke mengangguk sambil menggumamkan sesuatu tentang bagaimana gadis-gadis harus menutup mulut mereka. Naruto tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain tersenyum melihat temannya yang pemarah.

"Dan kemudian aku dengar akan lebih memuaskan ketika kau—oh," suara Hinata terdengar saat dia dan Sakura berjalan keluar dari toko es krim tepat di sebelah toko kue. Sasuke dan Sakura saling menatap sejenak sebelum memalingkan muka. "Sasuke! Naruto!" Hinata berkata gembira saat dia menyeret Sakura mendekat. "Kenapa kalian di sini?"

"Aku baru saja akan menanyakan hal yang sama," Sasuke menggerutu dan Hinata tersenyum memegang es krim.

"Aku memiliki yang gigi manis~"

"Jadi kalian berdua memiliki gigi yang manis. Kenapa kalian tidak berkencan saja dan hore… muncul pasangan bahagia lainnya," kata Sasuke pahit saat dia berbalik untuk pergi.

"_Chotto_, Sasu-chan~! Betapa kasarnya kau, mengabaikan Sakura seperti itu," kata Hinata, menyambar tangan Sasuke dan menariknya lebih dekat ke arah Sakura.

"Sasu-chan?" Sasuke bertanya, emosinya naik.

"Bukankah ini lucu?" Hinata bertanya, mengabaikan pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Aku pergi," kata Sakura tapi Naruto menariknya kali ini. Sakura cemberut saat Naruto memberinya senyum menyesal dan melingkarkan lengan di sekelilingnya sehingga Sakura tidak bisa pergi. Persahabatan mereka mulai berkembang seiring berjalannya waktu. Sasuke menatap keduanya dan diikuti Hinata yang menyikut rusuk Naruto.

"Oke. Maaf," Naruto bergumam, melepaskan Sakura, kemudian menyeringai. "Well, kalau kau begitu cemburu, kenapa tidak kau saja yang memeluknya?" Naruto bertanya menggoda, mendorong Sakura lebih dekat dengan Sasuke yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menangkap Sakura dalam pelukannya... dengan canggung. Sakura menatap Sasuke yang juga sedang menatapnya dan keduanya menarik diri dengan cepat, melihat ke arah yang berbeda.

Hinata menyeringai. "Ayo kita membentuk rantai persahabatan~" Dia berkata sambil memegang tangan Sakura dan tangan Naruto. Dia membungkuk dan menatap Sasuke. "Rantai. Persahabatan." Sasuke menatapnya tajam sebelum dengan ragu-ragu meraih tangan Sakura. Ada keheningan yang canggung antara Sasuke dan Sakura tapi Naruto dan Hinata menatap mereka dengan senyum lebar. "Ayo kita pulang!" kata Hinata.

"Bagaimana dengan kuenya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Siapa yang peduli. Ayo pulang~" Hinata berkata sambil mulai berjalan.

Sasuke menatapnya kesal saat mereka berjalan. "Kalian merencanakan ini."

"Mungkin."

Sakura menatap Naruto. "Kau terlibat dalam hal ini."

Naruto menyeringai. "Mungkin."

Sakura berpaling ke arah Sasuke. "Kita dijebak."

Sasuke menghela napas. "Sekarang aku marah dan kesal," gumamnya.

Hinata melepaskan tangan Sakura tapi terus berjalan di samping mereka sambil memegang tangan Naruto. Naruto merasa tindakannya ini sedikit menarik. Ketika Sakura sadar Hinata telah melepaskan tangannya, dia mulai menarik tangannya dari tangan Sasuke tapi Sasuke memegangnya erat-erat. "Aku tidak bilang boleh dilepaskan," dia berkata tajam sambil menoleh untuk memelototi Sakura. Sakura berbalik, menghindari tatapannya.

"Apa-apaan ini? Dia marah padaku atau tidak?" gumam Sakura marah.

"Apa?" Sasuke bertanya.

"Tidak," jawabnya singkat.

Sasuke terus memandangi Sakura, diam-diam berharap Sakura juga memandangnya. Dia masih sedikit marah atas pertengkaran mereka tetapi cara Sakura terus memelototinya dengan mata menuduh membunuhnya di dalam. Dia mendesah kecil, mencoba menyembunyikannya dari orang lain. Dia frustrasi pada dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak bisa menahan perasaan terkhianati dan sakit hati setiap kali dia memikirkan fakta bahwa Sakura telah berhenti menunggunya... sudah lelah menunggunya. Andai saja Sakura menunggu sedikit lebih lama... atau andai saja dia ingat potongan-potongan memorinya dengan cepat, mungkin segalanya akan berbeda. Mungkin Sakura tidak akan berpacaran dengan Gaara. Mungkin mereka tidak akan bertengkar seperti ini. Tetapi itu semua hanya fantasi. "Mungkin" yang tidak pernah terjadi.

"Psst!" Hinata berkata pelan pada Naruto.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto pada tingkat nada yang sama.

"Kita harus meninggalkan mereka sendiri!" katanya mendesak.

"Hmm. Ya, harus," Naruto setuju. Keduanya melihat diam-diam ke arah Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Mungkin kita harus perlahan-lahan mundur," Hinata mulai berjalan mundur dan Naruto mengikutinya.

"Stop," kata Sasuke seraya berhenti, sedikit mengejutkan Sakura. Dia berbalik untuk melihat ke arah Hinata dan Naruto dengan ekspresi bosan. "Berhenti ikut campur dalam urusan kami," katanya datar.

"Oh, ayolah. Ini benar-benar menyenangkan," jawab Hinata. Sakura memutar matanya dan Sasuke mengejek.

"Aku senang jika masalah kami begitu menghiburmu."

"Oh, ayolah Sasu-chan. Kami hanya memberimu kesempatan untuk melakukan sesuatu yang romantis, atau bahkan heroik."

"Heroik? Bagaimana caranya aku bisa melakukan sesuatu yang hero—," Sasuke berhenti berbicara, matanya mengikuti pria yang dengan cepat datang ke arah mereka. Semuanya terjadi dalam hitungan detik. Pria itu mengeluarkan benda perak mengkilat dan menuju tepat ke arah Sakura. Sasuke bergerak cepat, menarik Sakura tepat pada waktunya namun pisau itu justru menusuk perutnya.

"Sasuke!" Naruto berteriak, menarik pria itu dan memukulnya. Sasuke menatap pisau itu dan mendengus.

"Oh, Tuhan," kata Hinata. Sakura tidak bisa berbicara, terlalu terkejut untuk melakukannya. Sasuke mendongak, rasa sakit menggetarkan tubuhnya dan ketika dia mendongak, matanya menangkap lebih banyak lagi pria yang datang ke arah mereka.

"Apa-apaan ini." Ketika Naruto berbalik dan melihat orang-orang berlari ke arah mereka, dia mengenali salah satu dari mereka. "Oh, sial," katanya. "Kita harus lari." Dia berkata kepada Sasuke sambil memegang tangan Hinata.

Sakura menatap para pria itu dan melihat apa yang Naruto lihat. Ketakutan menjalarinya saat dia mencoba menarik dirinya bersama-sama. "S-sa... Sasuke!" katanya, meraih lengan Sasuke dan meletakkannya di atas bahunya untuk mendukungnya. "Kita harus pergi, oke? Bertahanlah," katanya sambil mulai bergerak maju, Naruto mendukung di sisi yang lain.

"Aku... tidak bisa... bergerak... dengan pisau... di... perutku!" Sasuke terengah-engah sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Sekarang bukan waktu untuk mengeluh, Sasuke!" Sakura membentaknya. "TOLONG! Jangan membuatku mengalami ini lagi!" pintanya.

"Oh, demi Tuhan," kata Naruto, melepaskan tangan Hinata dan mengangkat Sasuke dalam pelukannya. Hinata memegang tangan Sakura saat mereka semua berlari. Sakura tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Yang bisa dia lakukan, semua yang dia bisa lakukan, hanyalah terus menerus menyalahkan nasib yang terus mengulang semua kejadian buruk. Mereka berlari sampai mereka mencapai taman. Bahkan Naruto tahu hanya hitungan menit sebelum orang-orang itu menangkap mereka.

"Kenapa kita berhenti?" Sakura menuntut. Naruto mendiamkannya dengan cepat.

"Aku tidak bisa terus berjalan. Aku lelah," kata Naruto, mendudukkan Sasuke di bawah pohon. Sasuke bersandar di pohon dan mendengus. Sakura jatuh ke tanah di sampingnya, khawatir.

"Kita tidak bisa pulang sementara orang-orang mengejar kita. Kita hanya akan menempatkan orang lain dalam bahaya!" kata Hinata, melihat sekeliling, mengetahui setiap saat mungkin saja orang-orang itu akan muncul.

"Kita perlu pengalih perhatian," kata Naruto sambil mencoba berpikir.

"Aku mengerti! Berikan jaketmu!" kata Sakura sambil menggerakkan tangannya panik.

"Apa?"

"Jaketmu, Naruto. Jaketmu!"

Naruto melepaskan jaketnya dan Sakura mengambilnya. Dia menarik Sasuke ke depan dan membantunya memakai jaket itu, mengancingnya untuk menyembunyikan pisau. Dia kemudian duduk di pangkuan Sasuke. Tindakannya menyebabkan mereka semua menatapnya syok.

"Sakura?" Hinata memulai dan Sakura berpaling ke arah mereka.

"Kalian berdua pergi lah. Lari dan berpura-pura lah menjadi pasangan yang sedang berciuman beberapa blok jauhnya. Mereka tidak akan pernah menduganya!"

Hinata mengangguk paham, meraih tangan Naruto dan mulai berlari.

"Apa?" Sasuke bertanya, merasa kepalanya ringan. Darah sudah mulai tumpah dan dia merasa lemah.

Sakura memegang wajahnya dan membawanya mendekat ke arahnya, membuat mereka terlihat seperti sedang berciuman. "Kita butuh waktu," dia berbisik. Jantungnya berdebar keras. Sasuke menatapnya, dia begitu dekat... tangan mereka bertautan.

"Belum cukup bagus," kata Sasuke, menariknya lebih dekat sampai bibir mereka bertemu lagi untuk pertama kalinya dalam satu tahun terakhir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-ABA-**

Fiuuuuhhh… syukurlah bisa update setelah sebulan lebih. Rasanya punya utang update fanfic tuh kayak dikejer-kejer debt collector. Kepikiran terus, gak enak makan, gak enak bobo (halah, lebai). Salahin FFn yang diblokir di beberapa aplikasi dan provider, juga Song Joong Ki yang akhir-akhir ini terlalu banyak menyita perhatian (kyaaa… oppaaa…).

Sampai ketemu di chap berikutnya. Semoga updatenya gak selama yang ini #nyengirkuda


	12. Chapter 12

.

.

.

Hana Yori Dango 3

The Next Generation

Season II

.

.

.

Disclaimer

Hana Yori Dango selalu menjadi milik Yoko Kamio–sensei,

sementara Naruto dan karakter-karakter lainnya milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.

Written by ButaTokki and CamsaHead

Translated by Ravensky Y-chan

.

.

.

Chapter 12

Sakura tidak bisa menahan diri. Dia menanggapi sentuhan Sasuke dengan cepat dan natural. Dia sudah lupa betapa pas bibirnya di bibir Sasuke. Semua kekhawatiran terhapus saat ciuman itu melanda dirinya. Sasuke tersenyum.

"Akhirnya," gumam Sasuke di bibir lembutnya. Di sudut matanya, Sakura melihat orang-orang datang mendekat dan dia tidak tahu apakah rasa takut atau rasa haus akan ciuman Sasuke yang membuatnya menyatukan bibir mereka lagi. Kali ini lebih dalam. Sasuke berjuang untuk tetap terjaga saat kelopak matanya mulai terasa berat. Dia sangat ingin tetap terjaga. Dia tidak mau kehilangan satu-satunya kesempatan. Dia tidak peduli apakah Sakura menciumnya karena keharusan. Tubuhnya hanya tahu bahwa dia merindukan semua ini—sentuhan Sakura.

"Apakah itu mereka?" Sakura mendengar seseorang berbicara dari kejauhan.

"Apa? Bung, apakah kau pernah melihat orang yang habis ditusuk bermesraan? Itu tidak mungkin. Mari kita pergi," Dia mendengar yang lainnya menjawab. Sakura menyaksikan dari sudut matanya saat mereka pergi. Menarik diri, dia membungkuk untuk memastikan bahwa mereka sudah benar-benar pergi sebelum kembali menghadap Sasuke. Dia membeku saat menatap Sasuke. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Tangan Sasuke terulur menyentuh wajahnya, menelusuri bibirnya.

Sasuke berkeringat, lemah dan mungkin pusing karena matanya setengah terbuka, namun dia membawa bibir Sakura kembali ke bibirnya dan kali ini ciuman itu terasa lambat dan lembut. Ciuman itu penuh dengan begitu banyak hal yang tak terkatakan dan Sakura meleleh di dalamnya. Dia membiarkan bibir mereka bertautan lagi, menari dalam ritual kuno, mencicipi nektar manis dari bibir Sasuke.

.

.

#The Next Generation#

.

.

"Oke, kakiku terbakar," kata Hinata saat dia jatuh bersandar di dinding taman.

"Apa lagi sekarang?" tanya Naruto yang juga bersandar di dinding kehabisan napas.

"Kau mendengar Sakura," Hinata berkata seraya meraih kerah baju Naruto dan menariknya ke arahnya hingga Naruto praktis condong di atas tubuhnya. Naruto meletakkan tangannya pada dinding, menghentikannya agar tidak bersandar pada Hinata, secara harfiah. Hinata meraih wajahnya dan membawanya mendekat. Begitu dekat hingga bibir mereka hanya terpisah beberapa inci. Hinata tidak bisa menahan seringainya dan Naruto menatapnya. "Aku akan menciummu," kata Hinata. "Ada masalah dengan itu?"

"Ya." Naruto mengangkat alis. "Aku yang akan menciummu dulu," jawabnya, condong ke depan dan menutup ruang di antara mereka. Hal itu membuatnya terkejut saat mengetahui dalam rentang waktu beberapa detik bahwa sejak setahun lalu alasannya selalu ingin dekat dengan Hinata adalah karena dia sangat ingin menciumnya.

Ciuman itu terus berlanjut, bahkan saat mereka tahu bahwa orang-orang yang mengejar mereka telah berlalu. Itu hal yang mudah karena mereka tidak bisa menahan diri mereka sendiri. Mereka begitu sempurna saat bersama. Adalah hal paling natural bagi mereka untuk terus berciuman... sampai mereka mendengar seseorang terkesiap.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"Pergilah Sasori," gumam Naruto di bibir Hinata, menolak untuk membiarkannya pergi.

"Aku mencari kalian dan INIKAH yang aku temukan?" Sasori menuntut. "Apa yang terjadi dengan Sasuke dan Sakura?!" Hinata berhenti dan menarik diri dari Naruto.

"Sasuke...," bisiknya, tiba-tiba teringat padanya.

"Aku akan membunuhmu Sasori," Naruto mengancam.

"Tidak! Sasuke!" Hinata mengingatkannya dan mata Naruto melebar saat dia ingat.

"Ya, di mana dia?" tanya Sasori lagi.

"Kita harus menemukan mereka!" kata Hinata mendesak sambil menarik tangan Naruto. Dia tidak percaya mereka benar-benar melupakan Sasuke dan Sakura sesaat.

"Sasori, hubungi Karin," Naruto berkata mendesak.

"Tidak, kau yang hubungi. Aku tidak mau memberinya kabar ini," kata Sasori, menunjuk ke arah Hinata lalu ke Naruto. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Sasori mendapat tamparan yang sangat indah dari Naruto di belakang kepalanya.

"Tidak, Bodoh, katakan padanya untuk memanggil dokter! Sasuke terluka. Dia berdarah!"

"Dan kau berciuman saat dia kehabisan darah?" Sasori tiba-tiba menyalak dengan sangat marah.

"Kami bersembunyi!" Hinata protes.

"Ya, bersembunyi di wajah satu sama lain!"

"Sasori!" Naruto berteriak dan Sasori mengambil telepon saat mereka mulai bergerak, berlari kembali ke arah di mana mereka meninggalkan Sakura dan Sasuke. Sasori memberi Karin sedikit informasi sebelum menutup telepon.

"Naruto!" Sakura berteriak sambil berdiri. "Dia syok," katanya saat mereka mendekatinya.

"Sialan," bisik Sasori saat Sakura menarik jaket Naruto, cukup dekat untuk melihat pisau yang masih berada di tempat. "Untungnya aku membawa mobil." kata Sasori.

"Aku akan menggendongnya." Naruto mengangkat Sasuke dan kelimanya bergegas ke mobil Sasori.

"Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau harus menggendongnya ala bridal style," kata Sasori setelah mereka semua masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Lalu apa yang kau harap aku lakukan? Menggendongnya dengan piggy back dan membuat pisaunya tertusuk lebih dalam?" tanya Naruto.

"Tapi itu terlalu gay...," jawab Sasori. Nadanya terdengar seperti bergumam dengan suara keras.

"Sasori, aku bersumpah, aku akan mengambil pisau ini dari usus Sasuke dan menusukkannya padamu," ancam Naruto.

"Tapi kan memang begitu! Dan ini adalah caraku mengatasi hal ini, oke?" kata Sasori membela diri.

"Well, temukan cara mengatasi yang lain!" Naruto membentaknya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Hinata bertanya pada Sakura, memegang tangannya penuh dukungan.

"Ya," hanya itu yang bisa Sakura berikan sebagai balasan, memegang tangan Sasuke dengan tangannya yang bebas. Dia takut... sangat menakutkan baginya saat merasakan dingin yang sama di tangan Sasuke sekali lagi.

.

.

#The Next Generation#

.

.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Karin bingung saat mereka membawa Sasuke, menempatkannya di atas tempat tidur untuk diperiksa dokter.

"Sekelompok orang tiba-tiba menikam Sasuke. Itu aneh," jawab Hinata.

"Seorang pria menikamnya," Naruto berkata sambil mulai melepas kemejanya. Sasori masuk membawa kemeja yang baru karena milik Naruto berlumuran darah Sasuke.

"Tapi itu tidak aneh, mungkin kita saja yang lengah," Sakura berkata, melihat ke arah dokter yang sedang menyiapkan peralatan. "Kita tidak bisa membawanya ke rumah sakit." Sakura berpaling ke arah yang lain. Naruto memberi Sasori kemeja berlumuran darah dan mulai memakai kemeja yang baru.

"Tunggu, siapa yang melakukan ini?" Karin bertanya sambil bergerak menuju tempat tidur Sasuke.

"Orang-orang Mei," jawab Naruto dan ruangan itu hening saat semuanya saling menatap cemas dari satu orang ke orang lain.

"Mei?" suara serak Sasuke bertanya. Dokter perlahan mulai menarik pisau keluar dan Sasuke menjerit kesakitan. Sakura berpaling darinya, mengabaikan jeritannya.

"Apa? Mei ada di penjara!" Ino berkata cepat, mencoba menjauhkan fokus semua orang dari Sasuke yang saat ini sedang berteriak kesakitan.

"Sasuke!" Fugaku bergegas masuk ke ruang. Mikoto tepat di belakangnya dan F4 yang asli mengikuti di belakangnya. "Apa yang terjadi?" Fugaku menuntut marah.

"Kami sedang berusaha untuk mencari tahu," kata Naruto saat dia selesai mengancingkan kemejanya.

"Bagaimana mungkin Mei melakukan serangan atau bahkan merencanakan serangan dari penjara?" tanya Karin.

"Mei melakukan ini?" tanya Mikoto.

"Siapa?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Fokus saja pada cederamu!" kata Karin, mengabaikannya. Sasuke memelototinya.

"Orang-orangnya yang melakukan itu. Mereka menjadikan Sasuke sebagai target," Naruto memulai.

"Mereka menjadikan Sakura sebagai target," koreksi Sasuke. Suaranya kehabisan napas.

"Tunggu, siapa Mei?!" Hinata bertanya kesal.

"Alasan Sasuke kehilangan kenangan," Sakura berkata sambil melihat kembali ke arah Sasuke.

"Singkat cerita, dia ingin balas dendam terhadap keluarga Uchiha karena Fugaku-san menolak cintanya dan dia sudah mencoba untuk menculik Sasuke saat Mikoto-san dikabarkan meninggal, yang mana merupakan kematian palsu. Pada akhirnya dia berhasil menculik Sasuke, menjadikannya umpan dan...," kata Ino, suaranya melemah, tidak yakin berapa banyak yang bisa diberitahukannya kepada Sasuke mengingat apa yang mereka semua sepakati sebelumnya dan juga mempertimbangkan bahwa Sasuke terluka saat ini dan tidak pada kondisi mental yang baik untuk mencerna ini semua.

"Hah? Dan apa?" Hinata menekan. Ino menggigit bibirnya, tidak ingin bicara lebih banyak.

"Katakanlah peristiwa-peristiwa tertentu sejak saat itu... menyebabkan situasinya seperti sekarang," jawab Sai.

"Sudah cukup!" kata Hinata, menaikkan suaranya. "Kalian sudah menyembunyikan terlalu banyak dari Sasuke selama ini! Aku pikir sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk menjelaskan semuanya!"

"Tidakkah kau mengatakannya untuk kepentinganmu sendiri? Sasuke terluka! Pikirkan tentang itu juga!" Karin membentak balik.

"Tunggu... mereka mengejarku?" tanya Sakura perlahan. Rasa bersalah menusuknya saat dia merasakan sebuah sentuhan. Dia menghadap Sasuke. Matanya tidak fokus.

"Apa... yang terjadi?" tanya Sasuke.

"Nanti," jawab Sakura sambil menatapnya.

"Sekarang!" Sasuke mendengus. Dokter sedang meneliti lukanya.

"Kau sangat beruntung," kata dokter, mengganggu semua orang. "Pisau itu tidak menusuk organ apapun, hanya jaringan. Satu inci lagi ke kiri dan itu akan merobek ginjal dan kau akan meninggal dalam hitungan detik," kata-katanya membuat Sakura membeku.

"Oke, semua orang keluar. Dokter perlu menjahit luka-lukanya," Perawat yang datang bersama dokter itu praktis mendorong semua orang keluar.

.

.

#The Next Generation#

.

.

"Dia tidur. Kami sudah memberinya tranfusi darah yang akan membantunya mengganti darah yang hilang. Kalian hanya perlu mengawasinya malam ini karena dia sedang demam," Dokter menulis sesuatu. "Jika demamnya semakin memburuk dia harus dirawat inap, jadi tolong awasi dia. Kesadarannya akan timbul tenggelam sepanjang malam dan dia akan membutuhkan seseorang untuk merawatnya," dia memberitahu mereka hampir tiga puluh menit kemudian. Fugaku mengangguk sambil mengambil kertas itu dari dokter. Mereka semua pindah ke ruang studi Fugaku dan Hinata telah diberitahu seluruh cerita.

"Aku... tidak pernah tahu apa yang sudah kalian lalui," bisik Hinata saat mengetahui segalanya. Matanya melihat ke bawah, memikirkan semua hal yang mereka katakan kepadanya. Sakura tetap diam, mendengar keseluruhan cerita lagi. Dia merasa seperti luka masa lalu terbuka lagi. Dan sekarang saat itu semua terjadi lagi... dia merasa lebih takut dari sebelumnya. Takut bahwa, sekali lagi, takdir akan datang dan membuat Sasuke melupakannya. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengatasinya jika itu datang lagi.

"Aku sangat menyesal. Itu pasti membunuhmu ketika... ketika aku berpura-pura menjadi pacar Sasuke... ya Tuhan," kata Hinata, menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya, benar-benar bingung dan merasa bersalah. Sakura mendekatinya dan menyentuh tangan yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Hinata... tidak apa-apa. Kau mencoba untuk membantu kami bersatu pada akhirnya," kata Sakura lembut. Hinata menatap wajahnya.

"Aku membuatnya lebih buruk! Semuanya... menjadi bumerang," jawabnya keras kepala. Ini semua salahnya.

"Tidak, tidak. Kau bisa memberikan kenyamanan yang dia butuhkan ketika dia tersesat sementara aku tidak. Aku tidak bisa. Bagaimana aku bisa? Ketika aku sendiri membutuhkan bantuan...," kata Sakura, memikirkan Gaara. Dia berutang begitu banyak kepadanya.

"Oh, Sakura," kata Hinata sambil memeluk Sakura.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti mengapa jalang itu tidak bisa mati," Lee berseru jengkel dan semua orang di ruangan menatapnya.

Sai berbicara saat ini, beralih sepenuhnya menghadap Lee. "Ijinkan aku bertanya sesuatu..." Lee menatapnya lekat-lekat. "Apakah kau menyadari suasana kita saat ini?" Lee mengangguk. "Jadi kenapa sih kau tidak pernah bertindak sesuai dengan suasana! Kita tidak sedang dalam mood membunuh atau membenci Mei. Sekarang kita berada dalam MOOD IKATAN PARA GADIS!" Lee berkedip dan meraba-raba dengan jari-jarinya.

"Aku hanya berkata," gumamnya dan semua orang memutar mata mereka.

"Anyway, kita harus bergiliran merawat Sasuke malam ini," kata Naruto.

"Dan tak satu pun dari kalian diijinkan untuk meninggalkan rumah ini tanpa pendamping," Fugaku berkata saat para remaja berbalik untuk menatapnya. "Aku akan menjaga kalian semua dan rumah ini! Aku akan menempatkan keamanan yang paling menakjubkan di sekitar kalian semua yang bahkan nyamuk pun tidak akan bisa masuk!" tandas Fugaku.

.

.

#The Next Generation#

.

.

Karin menampar tangannya karena nyamuk hinggap padanya di pagi berikutnya. "Beberapa keamanan? Kami sedang diserang oleh nyamuk!" Karin protes. Kesadaran Sasuke timbul tenggelam sepanjang malam, di beberapa titik memaksa Sakura untuk tinggal di sisinya. Sakura sedang berbaring di samping Sasuke yang tertidur, yang lain menyebar ke seluruh ruangan, tidur atau bangun.

"Pamanku berjanji untuk menangkis serangan nyamuk dan astaga, dia gagal."

"Sudahlah," kata Sui malas dari tempatnya di sofa.

"TIDAK. Bagaimana jika kita semua terkena cikungunya?!" Karin membentaknya.

"Love birds, tutup mulutmu!" Tayuya berkata sambil meringkuk lebih dalam pada lengan Sasori.

"Betapa munafiknya pacarmu. Menegur setiap orang untuk tidak melakukan PDA hanya karena itu akan membawa pengaruh buruk untuk Sakura, sementara dia... menyelipkanmu dengan manis dalam pelukannya," Karin terus berceloteh. Seseorang tiba-tiba melemparkan bantal ke arahnya.

"Karin, DIAM," kata Shikamaru.

"Oh terserah, kau hanya bersikap sensitif karena jika aku berbicara terlalu keras Ayame akan bangun," balas Karin dan Shikamaru memelototinya. Ayame berbaring di pangkuannya.

"Apa kau benar-benar akan mengkritik semua orang di ruang ini, Karin?" Naruto bertanya mengantuk.

"Tidak, aku hanya bosan. Ayo kita pergi mencari Taco," jawabnya.

"Tidak ada Taco lagi," Naruto mendesah.

"Di mana sih Sai dan Ino?"

"Apa kau harus bertanya? Mereka pergi ke ruangan lain, kecuali jika kau ingin mereka—"

"Oke, Karin, aku akan pergi membuatmu Taco sialan," kata Tayuya, berdiri dari tangan Sasori dan menyambar tangan Karin.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan pacarmu?" Naruto berkata kepada Sui yang menatapnya malu-malu.

"Yah aku bisa menanyakan hal yang sama, dia kan mantanmu," Sui membalasnya.

"Ada apa dengan geng ini? Mengoper pacar masing-masing seperti bola hoki?" Lee bertanya dari tempatnya di samping Shion.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanya Tayuya.

"Maksudku dari Naruto ke Sasuke, ada Sakura. Dari Sui ke Naruto lalu ke Sui lagi, ada Karin!" kata Lee.

"Jangan lupa dari Sasuke ke Naruto ada Hinata," Sasori berkata sambil menguap dan semua mata menatap terkejut dari Sasori ke Naruto lalu ke Hinata.

"APA?" Shion bertanya bingung.

"Mereka sedang berciuman kemarin... DI TAMAN!"

"Oke. Yah, Sasori, kami mengerti, PDA. KALIAN BERDUA BERCIUMAN?!" Shikamaru bertanya kaget.

"Diam!" suara serak Sasuke terdengar marah dan semua orang berpaling padanya. Karena suara Sasuke, Sakura terbangun perlahan-lahan. Kepalanya berada di bahu Sasuke. Dia menatapnya.

"Sasu... bagaimana perasaanmu?" dia bertanya dengan suara mengantuk.

"Kesal."

"Semuanya keluar," Sakura memerintahkan, merebahkan kepalanya kembali di bahu Sasuke.

"Apa? Tidak, tidak, tidak! Kita harus mendengar rincian yang satu ini!" Shion bertahan.

"Bicara tentang hal itu di luar. Kau mengganggu Sasuke, dia butuh istirahat!" Sakura membentak mereka semua.

"Oh tidak, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian dengan dia," Sasori tidak setuju.

"Kami bersembunyi, okay!" Naruto membela diri.

"Tidak, tidak oke!" Lee menolak.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Ayame bertanya, mengangkat kepalanya dari pangkuan Shikamaru saat Shikamaru menempatkan lengannya di sekeliling Ayame.

"Hinata dan Naruto tertangkap sedang bermesraan," jawab Shikamaru.

"EH?" kata Ayame, tiba-tiba terjaga, memandang ke Naruto dan Hinata dengan mata terbuka lebar.

"Kami harus menyembunyikan wajah kami, jadi... itu cukup dibutuhkan saat itu," Hinata menjelaskan.

"Lebih seperti kalian MEMAKAN wajah satu sama lain. Itu jorok," kata Sasori sambil menggigil.

"KELUAR," kata Sasuke, mengulangi kata-kata Sakura, tidak bisa lebih peduli pada Hinata dan hubungannya dengan Naruto. Dia hanya ingin sendirian dengan Sakura.

Semua orang menatapnya sebelum perlahan-lahan berdiri dan pergi. Lee menjadi yang terakhir menutup pintu di belakangnya. Lelah dan masih sedikit demam dan sangat kesakitan, Sasuke menghela napas. "Aku akan membunuh mereka semua..." dia bergumam pada dirinya sendiri, menutup matanya. Dia merasa Sakura bergeser di sampingnya. "Jangan bergerak," katanya cepat.

"Apa aku menyakitimu?" tanya Sakura khawatir.

"Tidak.. Aku hanya tidak memberimu ijin untuk bergerak," katanya, memalingkan wajah untuk melihat Sakura. Mereka begitu dekat, terpisah beberapa inci satu sama lain. "Sampai aku bilang kau boleh bergerak... jangan bergerak." Suaranya turun menjadi bisikan. Sakura mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuh wajah Sasuke. Dia begitu lega saat tadi malam Sasuke memerintahkannya untuk berbaring di sampingnya, setidaknya dia tidak kehilangan memori lagi. Sakura begitu khawatir tentang Sasuke dan sekarang dia senang melihatnya terjaga dan menggerutu.

"Oke..." katanya lembut, ibu jarinya membelai wajah Sasuke. "Aku tidak akan bergerak sampai kau mengijinkan."

"Kau baru saja bergerak," kata Sasuke. Sakura mengangkat alis. "Kau mengangkat tanganmu." Dan Sakura memutar matanya. "Lebih dekat," katanya dan Sakura tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menuruti Sasuke, bergeser cukup dekat hingga bibir mereka hanya terpisah beberapa sentimeter. Sasuke menutup jarak mereka. Membiarkan bibirnya bertemu milik Sakura dalam ciuman lembut. Telepon berdering membuat keduanya menarik diri. "Jangan bergerak," kata Sasuke saat Sakura mulai meraih teleponnya.

"Aku harus menjawabnya..." Sakura menarik diri dan menjawab telepon. "Halo?"

"Sakura?" Suara Gaara membawa rasa bersalah pada Sakura.

"Gaara..." katanya lembut, beralih ke Sasuke yang menutup matanya.

"Kita punya kencan hari ini," katanya dan Sakura meringis.

"Benar, kencan kita," ulangnya.

"Jam 7 malam ini, aku akan menjemputmu," kata Gara dan Sakura mengangguk.

"Benar." Sakura menutup telepon setelah itu dan dia melakukannya dengan sangat lambat. "Aku... harus pergi," gumam Sakura sambil berdiri.

"Tunggu," kata Sasuke, memegang tangannya. "Aku tidak bilang kau boleh pergi." Sakura tidak berpaling menghadapnya lagi. Dia hanya menutup matanya, takut akan apa yang akan terjadi padanya.

"Tidak ada yang pernah mengatakan... kau hanya terus mengatakan padaku apa yang harus dilakukan," Sakura menjawab sambil membebaskan tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke. Tapi sebelum dia bisa meninggalkan ruangan Sasuke berbicara lagi.

"Jadi... apa pun yang terjadi, kau benar-benar memilih dia kan?" Sasuke bertanya. Sakura tidak menjawab, dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa padanya karena dia sendiri tidak sepenuhnya tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku bilang aku menyesal memberimu kebebasan untuk memilih? Bagaimana jika aku memperjuangkanmu lagi?" Sasuke bertanya dalam keputusasaan untuk tetap bersamanya. Sakura berbalik saat ini, benar-benar menghadap ke arahnya, matanya marah.

"Kenapa kau selalu membiarkanku memilih, Sasuke? Kenapa kau selalu meletakkan beban padaku? Untuk sekali saja, kenapa tidak kau putuskan sendiri?" dia membentaknya.

"Tapi Sakura—"

"Tidak! Kau tidak mengerti," katanya dan berbalik, membuka pintu untuk pergi. Dia berutang begitu banyak pada Gaara. Dia tidak bisa meninggalkannya.

"Bagaimana jika aku memintamu untuk tidak pergi kencan?" kata Sasuke, duduk dan meringis dalam prosesnya. "Bagaimana jika aku memintamu untuk tinggal?"

Sakura menarik napas dan menahan air matanya, berbicara tetapi tidak berpaling pada Sasuke. "Bagaimana jika adalah kemungkinan... berhenti bertanya-tanya tentang kemungkinan dan mulai membuatnya menjadi kenyataan." Itu adalah hal terakhir yang dia katakan sebelum berjalan keluar menuju kamarnya sendiri.

.

.

#The Next Generation#

.

.

Sakura tahu dia akan diserang oleh semua orang saat mereka mengetahui kencannya dengan Gaara hari itu. Sebagian dari mereka datang padanya dengan marah sementara yang lainnya bingung. Fugaku menghampirinya dengan khawatir tapi Sakura berhasil meyakinkan bahwa dia akan aman dengan Gaara.

Kata-kata Sasuke berputar-putar di kepalanya sepanjang hari dan saat jam 7 mendekat dia merasa hatinya berdetak lebih cepat. Saat dia berjalan keluar dari ruang berpakaian dan siap untuk kencan, dia menangkap Karin yang hampir jatuh dengan seluruh papan permainan yang kacau di tangannya.

"Hai," ujarnya dengan senyum untuk Sakura. "Kami akan mengadakan Pesta Piyama~" Dia tampak seperti anak kecil.

"Kau benar-benar diundang jika kau mau," Hinata mengatakan, muncul di belakang Karin dan membantunya membawa papan permainan.

"Aku berharap kami punya Taco Meksiko yang asli di pesta."

"Aku berharap kami punya es krim dan Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu tentang Key Lime Pie sebelumnya, tapi kita tidak bisa selalu mendapatkan apa yang kita inginkan," kata Hinata dan Karin menatapnya, keduanya sudah membicarakan tentang ciuman Naruto.

"Aku mengerti, well... selamat bersenang-senang," kata Sakura, tersenyum dan membenahi posisi tali tas di atas bahunya agar tidak meleset.

"Terima kasih," kata Hinata saat Sakura berjalan menuju pintu.

"Apa kau benar-benar akan bertemu dengannya?" Sakura mendengar Karin memanggil di belakangnya. Dia berhenti.

"Aku pikir aku sudah bilang beberapa waktu lalu," kata Sakura tenang tapi masih cukup keras bagi mereka untuk mendengar.

"Ya... tapi kau mungkin akan berubah pikiran," kata Karin, nadanya seolah-olah menunjukkan sesuatu di dalamnya.

"Aku tidak akan berubah pikiran," kata Sakura, tapi hatinya merasa tidak seyakin suaranya.

"Apa pun yang kau lakukan, Sakura, kau tahu dia akan selalu menunggumu kan?" Karin melanjutkan. Dia bertekad untuk menyatukan mereka kembali namun pada saat yang sama ingin memberi Sakura sedikit ruang.

Sakura berbalik untuk menghadap Karin. "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Eh?"

Sakura mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan mencengkeram tali tasnya erat. "Dia berhenti menungguku saat dia lupa ingatan. Tolong berhenti membuatku berharap atas kemungkinan lain yang hanya akan mengecewakanku," katanya seraya meninggalkan mereka berdua. Kalimat terakhirnya bergema di telinga mereka.

"Gadis itu... benar-benar tidak tahu betapa Sasuke mencintainya," kata Karin sambil mendesah, benar-benar merasa kalah.

"Keduanya tidak tahu betapa mereka saling mencintai! Ini membuat frustrasi!" seru Hinata.

"Aku TAHU kan! Ketegangan seksualnya terlalu tinggi hingga kau hampir bisa melihatnya di udara. Aku bilang tidak akan lama lagi sebelum salah satu dari mereka sadar," kata Karin percaya diri. Hinata menatapnya kosong.

"Itu... bahkan bukan apa yang aku bicarakan," katanya kepada Karin.

"Oh? Bukan ya? Aku cukup yakin kita berada di pihak yang sama," kata Karin.

"Kau begitu bodoh seperti Sasu tapi juga begitu naif seperti Sai. Apa kau sejenis darah campuran?" tanya Hinata menggoda.

"Diam, Sai adalah yang terburuk. Jangan mengklasifikasikan aku dengan dia!" balas Karin.

"Oh well, ayolah mereka menunggu kita~" kata Hinata dan mereka menuju kamar Sasuke di mana semua orang menunggu mereka.

.

.

#The Next Generation#

.

.

Sakura berdiri di luar rumah sedikit canggung sambil menatap kejauhan. Dia tahu persis apa yang Sasuke maksud dengan bagaimana jika dan sebagian besar dari dirinya ingin mendengarkan Sasuke namun sebagian lainnya merasa takut. Suara mobil Gaara menariknya keluar dari lamunan. Dia berjalan menuju mobil yang berhenti di sampingnya dan masuk.

"Hai." Gaara tampak begitu senang melihatnya dan dia berhasil tersenyum. "Jadi, mau ke mana, Nona?" dia bertanya. Sakura memandang ke luar jendela dan kemudian berbalik dan menatap Gaara.

.

.

#The Next Generation#

.

.

Sasuke dalam suasana hati yang muram, mereka tahu. Mereka bisa tahu dari tampilan mematikan di matanya dan mereka semua juga tahu mengapa dia dalam suasana hati yang buruk. "Omong kosong," katanya dan Lee menelan ludah sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Uh tidak. Tidak.. aku tidak... jangan membunuhku." Lee pindah saat Sasuke menatapnya dengan aura membunuh. Kesal dan marah, dia mengulurkan tangan dan mengambil kartu, dia kalah dalam putaran itu. Dia bergumam pada dirinya sendiri, benar-benar kesal dengan dunia.

"Berhenti menumpahkan kemarahanmu pada pacarku!" kata Shion kesal.

"Aku tidak marah! Kapan aku mengatakan aku marah?!" Sasuke membentak dan Shion menyilangkan lengannya.

"Terserah," kata Shion, memutar matanya saat Sasuke merosot kembali ke tempat tidurnya. Sial, kalau saja dia bisa bergerak dan mengejar wanita menyebalkan itu, dia akan menyeretnya sepanjang perjalanan pulang, menendang dan meneriakinya kalau perlu. Dia sangat beruntung Sasuke sedang cedera saat ini.

"Aku akan membunuhnya," dia bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. Karin mengawasinya sedikit bosan, ini baru 30 menit sejak Sakura pergi. Dia tahu sampai Sakura pulang dari kencan beberapa jam kemudian, mereka akan mendengar banyak gerutuan dan lebih banyak lagi ketika Sakura kembali.

"Aku lapar..." kata Karin, melompat dari tempat tidurnya. "Aku akan kembali dengan makanan~" katanya.

"Oh, bawa beberapa es krim!" Hinata memanggil Karin yang berjalan menuju pintu.

"Apa yang kau bilang tentang tidak mendapatkan apa yang kita inginkan?" tanya Karin sambil menyeringai.

"Kau kan pergi mengambil Taco!" Hinata mengeluh.

"Yah, well, aku spe—" dia membuka pintu dan berhenti, "—sial..." Dia menatap ke luar pintu. Semua orang berbalik menatapnya, tidak bisa melihat apa yang baru saja lewat.

"Ada apa?" Tayuya bertanya dan Karin berbalik dengan sekantong Tacos.

"Wow, kau cepat sekali," kata Ayame sedikit kaget.

"Bukan aku..." bisik Karin.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

-ABA-

Well, cukup satu kalimat, "Gomen, saya telat update _"

Dan other kalimat, "Ada yang tau ada apa di akhir chapter ini? Chapter berikutnya dijamin menarik banget. Masalahnya saya belum tau bisa update kapan. Ehehe..."


End file.
